Novel: Cor Retorta
by BrainstemSlaver
Summary: After Commander Cody suffers a trauma, he comes to his commanding officers for help; General Kenobi goes behind the Council's back to right a wrong committed by a traitorous clone, while Ahsoka Tano helps Cody to cope. When black and white appears as grey, they all must seek to find the Light again. (Warnings: Non-graphic mentions of physical violation.)
1. Chapter 1

Commander Cody woke with one hand cuffed to a bedpost. The room was small and the walls were tan with small, green flower designs. The clone wore only grey fatigues. He wasn't sure what had occurred from point A to point B, all he could remember was returning after another battle... And apparently, he had arrived here instead of where he had intended to arrive. Wherever _here_ was.

He could hear a city outside - speeder lights flashing outside of the closed window. The noise made its way through the thin walls. He dropped his head back against the pillow, trying to make sense of the last few hours. He just... couldn't remember. It was like his head was light - too light.

The door flung open. He jerked upright, the metal pressing into his flesh. His heart thumped in his chest, his skin crawling. The newcomer came into the room, paying him no mind. He deposited a bag on the table before grabbing a controller, flicking on the holoscreen. The man flung himself backwards onto the bed that was across the room, hands clasping behind his head.

Familiar brown eyes watched the movie playing before him.

Cody shuddered.

"What is this?" he growled. Whoever it was still paid him no mind, only continued watching the film. It was another clone. Confusion threatened to cloud his senses. The nameless brother gave a hearty laugh at something one of the characters said, before falling back into silence.

The room smelled sickly sweet. Cody nearly gagged. "What is your name and rank, trooper?"

"I'll get to you in a minute," the man replied, putting his hand in the air. For whatever reason, it sent cold down the commander's spine. He scowled.

"Haar'chak, what is this?"

Finally, he had gotten the other clone's attention. Amber eyes met his own. A small smile spread across the man's expression before he looked back at the holoscreen. "We'll have a little fun."

"...Slick." The betrayer. Cody's look of disgust deepened.

Slick didn't acknowledge him. Again. He just went back to watching his movie, blue colors flashing against the wall before them.

Cody ground his teeth together, trying to pull his hand free. "Don't bother with that. You can't get out of those - even if you broke your thumb."

Cody was the one to ignore him this time. He would break the whole bedpost off if he had to...

"You won't be able to break the bedpost off, either. Before you try that."

"Why are you doing this, Slick?"

"I want... I want you to feel afraid."

A foreign sick feeling twisted in Cody's gut. His scowl deepened - if that was possible. Slick finally moved off of the bed, beginning to cross the room. He tilted his head, a smile growing on the man's face. The face he shared with millions of brothers. The face Cody saw in the mirror.

His brother, the betrayer.

All any of them did was fight the war that other's couldn't fight on their own.

The man wanted to do him harm.

And he knew exactly what.

 **AN: This is more of a prologue; and there will be no actual descriptions of Slick's act. Feedback is always wonderful, thank you for reading, and I do hope you enjoyed. Gramercy! Bonne chance et God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

The armor felt both uncomfortably close, and... safe. Cody walked down the halls, his heart beating quickly inside his chest. He needed to get to the council. What was he to tell them? He would tell them the truth. Parts of it. He felt light headed, and tried to shake it away. He pulled the helmet on. He couldn't even stand the eyes briefly glancing at him, and his bruised face.

He struggled to swallow.

He struggled to breathe.

He was going to come before the most gifted Jedi, and only tell them the half truth. It was never something he should do – yet he couldn't think of it as wrong. They didn't need to know everything. Not everything was relevant. He would tell them what was relevant; he was a good soldier. Nothing else would matter to the safety of the Jedi, or his own men. It wouldn't effect him in battle.

He kept walking, his footsteps echoing down the halls. They would probably be in for a meeting.

His heart felt sick. He'd finally reached the room. He took a deep breath; it sounded wounded, even to himself. All inside, the Jedi were seated – Yoda, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan. He couldn't look at Obi-Wan. His gut twisted. He found a fixed place in the wall to stare at, though it seemed he was respectfully looking towards Mace Windu.

 _Let it be over soon._

He worked his helmet off – ignoring the shaking of his own hands. His face was battered enough that they probably wouldn't ask why they could sense… Pain.

"Something to report, have you, Commander?" Yoda asked, green eyes staring at the clone.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, could sense his commander's stress... as though he'd just walked into a room of enemies. The Jedi was puzzled, but stayed silent.

"Former Sergeant Slick captured me last night on my way back to the barracks - I managed to escape. I believe he wishes to send a blow to the Republic, but he didn't tell me of his plans." Cody could feel bile creeping up his throat, pain twisting in his head. They wouldn't try to Sense too much, or to dig too far into his thoughts, would they?

The Jedi exchanged glances. Obi-Wan saw Master Windu's expression of doubt. Obi-Wan knew that the masters could all sense the slight apprehension in the clone's words. Obi-Wan didn't leave the room in silence long. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, General. He's here on Coruscant. At the Folyster Inn." Cody gagged. He bit his tongue.

"Why do you believe he is a threat?" Windu asked.

Obi-Wan's gaze slowly turned to the older Master. "If Cody says he is a threat, then he is, Master Windu," Obi-Wan spoke, folding his arms in front of himself until they disappeared in the sleeves of his robes.

"He threatened the Jedi, and all of the Republic." Cody's hands twitched, waiting till he could put the helmet back on.

Obi-Wan nodded. Mace Windu gave the other Jedi a long stare, then turned his attention back to Cody. "Very well. Have your division prepare to apprehend him."

"Yes, sir." Cody turned on a heel after a half nod, half bow of acknowledgement. He made his way out of the door, and he couldn't go quickly enough. Bile burned his throat, and he kept it there. Better than retching. He still had a job to do.

Obi-Wan nodded to the other masters. "I will accompany them."

"May the Force be with you," Plo called after him.

Obi-Wan saw the concerned look in the other Jedi's eyes. He bowed to the council, then headed out of the room, all but speed-walking after Cody. (It never really hit him how fast the clones walked sometimes... that is, until he needed to catch up to them.) The council doors slid shut behind him, and Obi-Wan strode through the halls after Cody.

The Commander tried to catch his breath. The whole hallway seemed to spin - he put his helmet back on, his strained breathing echoing back to himself. He hadn't had time to tell his men, they had no idea he had even been captured. He had come straight to the Council. Well, nearly. He knew his focus was slipping.

"Cody..." Obi-Wan called, stopping where he was to stare at the crackling grey force signature around the clone.

Cody flinched and came to a halt. He hadn't noticed his approach. He tried to loosen the knots that his muscles had become. He turned, straightening up, his arms by his sides. "Yes, sir?" His heart was thundering; his skin crawled.

"I'm resending the Council's order. Anakin is taking the 501st to handle it." Obi-Wan had not yet discussed this with his former padawan, but the young Jedi would be more than willing... this he already knew. "You look like you could use rest."

"Thank you, General." Cody raised a hand to his neck, touching the black material of the suit beneath his armor. "If you..." He laughed uncomfortably; a foreign sound. His throat threatened to close. He needed to get it out, because it was the truth, and if he didn't speak now, he feared he wouldn't be able to again. "If you wouldn't mind, sir - I would appreciate the company."

Obi-Wan nodded. His expression was laced with concern... It didn't take words to know this wasn't "normal." "The halls are crowded..." Obi-Wan gestured toward the doors leading into a much larger circular room.

Cody started walking towards the room - before freezing. His joints seemed to simply... stop. He clenched his hands, making himself continue forward. His hand moved towards the holstered blaster on his belt even as he stepped through, lights automatically coming on.

Obi-Wan took a moment to hit the button on his wrist-comm. "Anakin?"

"Obi-Wan."

"I need you to take a team and apprehend Slick at the Folyster Inn. Consider him armed and dangerous."

"I thought he was in prison," Anakin's voice sank to an angry tone.

"He was. Take him back into custody-use whatever force necessary."

"Very well, my former Master."

Cody moved inside the room, habitually making sure it was empty. He let out a growl. He wanted to take the armor off - to keep it from pressing against his skin - but he needed it to stay. The thought of it gone was worse than the feeling it gave.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan wondered why he even asked. The answer was so plainly obvious.

Cody wasn't sure how to answer by this point. He felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't seem to make up his mind, to leave the helmet on or off - so he took it off again, setting it on the table in the midst of the large room. "I lied to the Council, sir. I'm sorry, sir." He didn't turn around, only lowered his head, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead.

Obi-Wan stilled for a moment. "I know... And I know you wouldn't have done so without good reason," Obi-Wan stated quietly.

"I just can't stop... thinking. I can't stop remembering."

Obi-Wan stayed silent. The darkness of the Force around Cody was black as night... And Obi-Wan knew... even without knowing, _he knew._

"Cody..." For the first time since he began training to be a Jedi, Obi-Wan felt his heart shatter within him.

"I did everything right. I checked in after the relief mission, I locked the door, I cleared the room..." Even his war-born paranoia hadn't been enough. What would be? Cody choked, brown eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Cody... it's not your fault." All clones received the same training, so Slick would have easily known what Cody would do... Slick. The traitor. A name that was quickly becoming a curse in Obi-Wan's mind.

"Haar'chak!" The Commander slammed a fist down on the table. Both hands against the surface, he dropped his head until his chin brushed against his chest. He wore a pained snarl.

Obi-Wan strode across the room and moved to the opposite side of the small table. "You couldn't have known."

Cody forced himself to look at the General. "I have to fight. I have to do something."

Obi-Wan nodded. The need to push away the darkness was something every living thing felt... and he understood. But at the same time, he didn't want to send Cody off to some battle field, like this-not yet. "Rest first. There will be much to do." The war wouldn't stop for any one person. (though Obi-Wan wished it would)

"I can't calm my thoughts to rest, General." Cody wouldn't disobey an order. He had to try to rest. "Is there anything you can do?" He hated to ask; it was easier to be angry. It wasn't his place to request anything. "Is there anything?" his voice fell to a whisper.

Obi-Wan's heart clenched in on itself. He nodded. The very life of the Jedi code demanded them to have compassion on the suffering; but even if it didn't, Obi-Wan would still have found a way. "Yes," Obi-Wan turned and glanced across the room. He wouldn't send Cody back to the clone barracks... it wouldn't help. In fact, he guessed that was the last place he should be at this moment in time. "You'll stay in the temple... it's less crowded," Obi-Wan mumbled, more to himself than Cody, but because he'd said it aloud, it was easily audible in the large, empty room. "That is... if it's all right. I believe I can help you."

"Yes-sir." Cody pushed away from the table, picking up the helmet with trembling hands. He clenched them tighter.

Obi-Wan led the way, trailing along at a determined-but not-fast-pace. "My room is on the far side of the east wing. I have Council meetings, and won't be there anyway-you can stay as long as you care to..." Obi-Wan focused on the Force as he walked, trying to find his center in it.

"Thank you, General." Cody's jaw muscle twitched as he clenched his teeth. He could barely stand the sound of his own breathing. The urge to scratch off his own skin was growing.

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan turned back long enough to give a quick nod. He was glad Cody asked him for help. Truly. It would never be too much... there would never be a limit to what Obi-Wan would do to help his friends. (Despite the Order's dislike of forming attachments, Obi-Wan was only human, and couldn't help it.)

They reached the east wing, and Cody continued to follow behind the General. He would survive; if he could make it through this night, and through the next. He would survive.

Obi-Wan led to a door at the end of the hall. He pressed a button on the side and the silver door slid away. His room was larger than the rooms in the Jedi cruisers, nearly three times the size. A bed sat across the room on the right side. Across from that, a desk with scrolls and books. (Yes, books. Obi-Wan liked them better than holopads) A window at the far end looked out across the city at shining lights and busy intersections. The only other thing in the room was a meditation mat beside the bed.

Obi-Wan stepped into the room and stood out of the way. "Now... I'll do what I can. The Force can be used to..." Obi-Wan paused. He'd never had to explain the Force to a non-Force user. "...The Force can be used for many things; meditation, battle, healing, and other such things..." he started. "Come, sit..." Obi-Wan led the way, and sank easily onto his meditation mat.

Cody moved forward, sitting cross-legged in front of the other man. He gracefully spun his helmet and set it on the ground, setting his still-quaking hands on his knees.

Obi-Wan nodded approvingly. "Close your eyes and open your mind. Think of only the air around you-its life, and its age... Focus on it." Obi-Wan seemed to be following his own instructions by rote.

Cody quirked a high-arched eyebrow before shutting his eyes. He did as he was told; though, it was certainly a different set of orders than he usually received.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly as he felt the twinge of cynical doubt from his commander. "Breathe, and focus... shut everything out. Listen to the air..." Obi-Wan opened his eyes and held a hand forward, channeling his Force connection toward Cody. The blue and silver light flowed toward the clone like mist, slowly circling around him. Obi-Wan focused all his attention on the darkness. He pushed it away with his light, using the Force as a shield against the residing dark.

The quiet fell, but it became louder and softer than the pain; stronger than the noise. Cody couldn't place the feeling with another. But it was pushing away the dark, like blue light against oily black tendrils.

Obi-Wan could feel the distant echoes of pain, betrayal, and anger. They seemed to fly in his face all at once, stealing away the air. He breathed through it, continuing the Force-healing... blocking the memories into little more than a distant vague shadow of what they were. They would be there... they would always be there, because nothing was ever really forgotten, but now, they would be far away.

The Commander's breathing evened out. The Force - he couldn't see it, he would never see it, he was no Jedi. But he could feel it - the presence of the Light.

Obi-Wan raised his other hand, pushing the darkness away and casting the Light toward Cody. For a moment, the clone disappeared in silver light, then it slowly faded to a soft glow. Obi-Wan shivered, only for a moment. The darkness passed over him, and disappeared, leaving only its fading echo. Finally, the Jedi let his hands fall to his side, where he ended up using them to prop himself up. It had taken more than he'd expected... He supposed it would be more difficult with a non-Force sensitive... but he knew it was right, and worth it.

"You should rest now, Cody," Obi-Wan spoke, his voice almost too quiet to hear, if not for the fact it was completely silent in the room.

"May I take the floor?" The clone's voice sounded off - wrong somehow.

"If you'd prefer the floor to a bed," Obi-Wan said with a soft smile, trying to contain a slight laugh.

"There's no bed here, Wolly." Cody seemed to 'wake up'. There was a moment of exhausted-shock as he looked at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at him. "You most certainly do need rest." He stood and offered a hand toward the clone, pointing the other one to the bed in the corner of the room.

"Right. Yes-sir." Cody shook his head, taking the offered hand and standing. He gasped at the touch and drew his hand back to himself. He snatched his helmet on the way up. The man moved towards the bed; there was a distant sorrow, and a quiet hum of Light, but he ignored them both. He sat on the bed, swinging his legs onto the mattress. His breathing evened out into soft, even sounds nearly the moment his head hit the pillow.

Obi-Wan carefully edged the blanket over his friend. How the man could sleep in 88 pounds of armor was nothing short of a miracle to the Jedi. "Sleep well, Cody." Obi-Wan turned, heading to the door. He had some business to take care of; to ensure that Slick wouldn't hurt anyone-or Cody-ever again.

 **AN: Well, there are approximately thirty chapters to this. I'll post as often as once a day. Thank you for the favorite and follows, I'm glad to see it's being enjoyed. Have an excellent day, et merci beaucoup!**

 **Zoe: I'm very glad! Thank you for your feedback, ma cherie. Cody and Ahsoka should begin talking soon - chapter... Four, give-or-take? *Smiles***


	3. Chapter 3

The Jedi snuck through the shadows of lower Coruscant. He knew what he was doing was wrong... or, at least, the Council would see it that way. That was—in part—why _he_ wasn't going to be the one doing it... technically. Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his robe over his hair, shuffling through a crowd of people. Cantinas and and street-hawkers were everywhere, selling the latest drink or remedy to whatever illness people had. But he was looking for a more permanent "cure." And he would need something very specific.

He looked around, making certain no officers, Coruscant guard, or Jedi-affiliated people were nearby, then slunk into the closest cantina. Now, being a Jedi, and an upstanding citizen, he had no way of knowing how exactly to get what it was that he was after. But through the Force, he could tell what people would know...

Obi-Wan approached a scale-y-looking Trandoshan in an orange space-suit. He looked shady. Without waiting for an invitation, Obi-Wan sat down across from him. The Trandoshian flinched, and instantly pulled a blaster on Obi-Wan. "What do you want?"

Obi-Wan calmly regarded the other. "I'm looking for a bounty hunter, and I thought you could help me..."

The Trandoshan grinned, making a hissing sound. "I could be of assistance. What is the job?"

Obi-Wan huffed. "I'm sure you could, but I'm looking for someone specific. Someone who's escaped from a Republic prison."

The hunter growled, thumping his blaster down on the table. "Why would I help you?"

"I believe you've worked with him before, and would know how to contact him. I would pay you for your trouble."

Red eyes lit up, and he leaned forward. "How much?"

"One hundred credits to set a meeting."

"Prove you're good for it."

Obi-Wan pulled a small bag from a pocket in his robe, and passed it across the table. The Trandoshan picked it up, and his eyes widened. He grinned, sharp teeth catching the Cantina's green light unnaturally. "Who are you looking to contact?"

"A bounty hunter called Boba Fett."

The Trandoshan scowled and hissed. "Why?"

"No questions. I will talk only to him." Obi-Wan pulled the credits back. "You contact him, set up a meeting, and I'll pay you. Do we have a deal?"

The Trandoshan looked longingly at the credits. "Fine. Who do I say you are?"

Obi-Wan paused. He knew there wasn't a chance in the world Boba would come if he recognized a Jedi as the one setting the meeting. "Ben... Ben Walker."

"All right... Ben. Give me a few minutes." With that, the hunter stood up, headed toward the back room, and disappeared in the smokey atmosphere and green lights of the Cantina.

Obi-Wan waited, arms folded over his chest. If the council found out what he was doing, there would be repercussions... but this time, it didn't matter. He was doing what was RIGHT. Or, at very least, he was doing what had to be done.

Time seemed to drag on, and on... Obi-Wan began to wander if his bounty-hunter friend had decided money wasn't worth it, and just taken off. Obi-Wan shifted in his seat, and prepared to stand, only to see the curtain to the back room open, and the Trandoshan returned. "He'll meet you here tomorrow, this time. He'll be waiting for you. If you're late, he says he won't be here when you arrive."

"Very well. I will be here." Obi-Wan slid the credits to the Trandoshan, stood, and left the cantina. His heart beat wildly in his chest, and despite the fact he thought he should be having second thoughts... his resolve only strengthened.

The following evening, Obi-Wan made his way through the crowds, this time, trading his Jedi robes for simple civilian clothes to blend in better. He headed toward the cantina he'd been in yesterday, and checked the time on a holoclock. He was two minutes early. Better that than late. So, with that, he strode across the street, avoiding a near-collision with a drunk Twilek man, and dodging a flying bottle thrown by an angry wookie. Finally, he reached the door, and strode in.

A quick scan of the room revealed exactly what he'd been looking for. At the table he'd sat at the previous night, a lone figure in Mandalorian armor sat, staring at him as he approached. Obi-Wan could see the familiar echo of the Force around him... just like it was around all the clones, but grey, not blue.

Obi-Wan reached the table, and could sense the irritation from the bounty hunter. (Who still didn't speak.) "I apologize for my deceit... but I knew you wouldn't come if I gave my real name."

"What do you want, Jedi?"

Obi-Wan watched one of the man's hands disappear beneath the table. He knew there was likely a blaster trained on him. Now that he was here... Obi-Wan wasn't actually sure how he was to go about this. "I have a job for you." He could sense the surprise radiate off of the young clone. If not for the Force signature, his body language would not have betrayed it.

"How can I be sure it's not a trap? Jedi don't work with bounty hunters."

Obi-Wan sat down at the table, "Technically, that isn't true... Shaak Ti works side by side with two."

Behind the mask, Boba snorted. "Some people will snap up any job that pays. Why not get one of them?"

"True. I can't trust them with this... and they are paid by the Council and the Kaminoans. They cannot know what I'm doing."

Boba tilted his head slightly. It was more pronounced by the armor. "You saying you trust me?"

Obi-Wan steeled his expression. "Yes."

Boba nodded, cuing Obi-Wan to proceed.

"I'll give you the details, and if you've not been convinced then we both walk away."

Again, the bounty hunter nodded.

"It started near the beginning of the war. A man-a clone-betrayed his brothers. He was shipped to Republic prison on Coruscant... but he paid bounty-hunter Cad Bane to help him escape..." Obi-Wan paused. He didn't know how he would explain it. "He wanted revenge... and... He did something no one should ever do, to hurt a brother. He was recaptured and sent back to prison... but it isn't enough."

Silence.

Obi-Wan leaned forward. "I'm willing to pay." He pulled a small box from his robe, and slid it forward. "Three-thousand credits."

The bounty hunter leaned forward, reached to the side of his helmet, hit the release, and pulled it off. His expression was surprisingly pained. "I don't want your money. Just this once, Jedi... I'll help you. My father taught me honor, above everything."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Very well."

"You understand, I will need the prison's schematics; entry points, ventilation systems, weak points, and guard shifts."

"I do." The Jedi pushed a holodisk across the table. "It's all there."

"What's the target's name?"

In that moment, Obi-Wan felt something he likely shouldn't; satisfaction. Hearing the traitor referred to as a target, rather than a human, felt like payback. Obi-Wan pushed the dangerous feeling away. "Slick."

Replacing his helmet, Boba nodded, pushed away from the table, and stood only long enough to say "It will be done." With that, he turned, leaving Obi-Wan in the smoke-filled cantina.

The holocast showed it over and over... playing the chaos in the Republic prison. A fire had been started in the ventilation system, causing the entire facility to be thrown into mass transfer... securing prisoners, and moving them to another holding location while the prison was swept; checked for potential bomb threats. In the chaos, Obi-Wan had seen it... though no one else had. A shadow in the dark... then it moved-he moved. A clone, dressed in the same white armor as all the others... but Obi-Wan didn't mistake the grey Force-haze around the man. The clone stepped into the crowd, getting lost among the sea of guards, and prisoners.

A voice began broadcasting the news. " _Only hours ago, a threat was made on the Republic prison. Several bombs were said to have been placed in major areas of the facility. The destruction of the prison would level several city blocks. However, it was later discovered that only a fuel line had ruptured, igniting a small fire. The threat was only a ruse; a local terrorist taking credit to cause panic. In the mass effort to transfer those held in the prison, a prisoner lost his life in the initial chaos_."

Obi-Wan turned away at that moment. Something clicked in his head, and he breathed out a shaky sigh. It was over. Slick was dead.

At that moment, his wrist-comm beeped, beckoning for his attention. "It's done."

"How did he die?"

"Officially? Trampled by rioting prisoners. They'll be mopping him off the floors for the next few hours."

Obi-Wan smirked. He didn't ask for the real story. It was enough to know that the job was done, and Slick would never hurt anyone again. "Well then, our business is finished. I'll get you a ship to..."

"No need."

At that moment, Obi-Wan looked out the window... the windows rattled, and a familiar ship hovered for a moment, curved edges blocking the sinking sun from view for the briefest of seconds, then it fell in with the other ships, disappearing from view in the busy Coruscant lights.

"Always a pleasure, working with a Jedi."

The transmission ended, leaving Obi-Wan in the silence of his room, with a secret he would take to his grave, and secure in the knowledge that he'd done the right thing; the only thing that mattered.

 **AN: And here is this, one of the things promised in the summary... I do hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful afternoon! Or morning, wherever you are in the world.**

 **StarWarsJediGirl: Yes - but in the end, Darkness is nothing! *Smiles***


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke, he couldn't open his eyes. Cody made a face, slowly popping one open at a time - though squinting. Crumbs fell against them. He cringed, rubbing a gloved hand over his eyelids and lashes until they could open completely. Groggily, he forced his aching limbs to move.

As soon as he stood, he fell to his knees. The world turned to black and colored spots, spinning around him. "Great," he murmured. Just what he needed. The memories were in his head, but they were foggy. Blurred by either grey or blue, forced to the back of his mind. He peered around the room as soon as his vision cleared.

He could see the sunrise just beginning. It was beautiful, really.

Cody stood, holding his hand out to balance himself. He briefly glanced back at the helmet, which was still on the bed, and in a moment decided to leave it for the time being. He was parched, and hungry. Certainly too hungry for a man who'd only slept eight hours. Licking dry lips, he started off towards the door. It slid open before him and closed as soon as he was out.

The walk was long and quiet - peaceful. He relished it. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix the disarray that it had become. Needless to say, it didn't entirely work. His other hand scrubbed over his jaw, only to pull back in both surprise and annoyance. The feeling was rough against the glove's material. He peered into a window - it was still dark enough outside that he could see some of his reflection. He had a shadow growing. He was never anything but clean shaven.

With a look of disgust he continued forward.

Finally, he reached the Mess Hall. The doors were already propped open, and a gentle artificial light flowed from inside. He strode inside, and at the same moment his stomach gurgled - something he'd liken to... perhaps a cross between a Wookiee and a Silo Beast - announcing his arrival. Hopefully there was no one there to hear anyways. His scowl deepened.

Only a few people-mostly padawans and younglings-milled about the large room, getting an early start for their training.

From across the room, Obi-Wan sensed something-someone-fami liar. He looked up and smiled. "Oh good, Cody."

Cody started towards the General. "General Kenobi," he spoke. His voice sounded quite a bit more... Crackily... than usual. He was very close to becoming extremely annoyed with all of the morning malfunctions.

Obi-Wan could sense the annoyance as if it were his own. "You've slept two days."

"That would explain it." Cody sat across from Obi-Wan, resting his arms on the table. He looked around the room for a moment. He felt rather out of place in the temple.

When he looked back, Obi-Wan was covered in blue. Wispy, white and blue Light. Disturbed was a word for what he felt.

Obi-Wan gave Cody a side-ways glance. For a brief moment, he considered telling Cody about the... incident at the prison. One way or another, he would hear about it. Now wasn't the time. "How do you feel?"

"What?" Cody blinked, and the Light disappeared. "Ah. Better sir, thank you."

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, feeling Cody's confusion. He could always sense his men... and yes, Cody more than the others, as he worked closely with him. Still, he rarely felt the clone's emotions, only his presence. Obi-Wan attributed it to the fact he'd been so concerned. He was trying to sense how Cody felt.

Cody shivered. "Did they find him, sir?"

Obi-Wan breathed in a long, deep breath. Now was the time then. "The prison was evacuated due to bomb threats. He was killed in the resulting chaos." Obi-Wan bit back his satisfaction. It wasn't right to be pleased over death. (Even though Slick had deserved death.) But Obi-Wan couldn't deny the little darkness deep within his soul.

"Bomb threats?" Cody ignored the tugging in his soul. Sorrow. The anger had been pushed away, the darkness had fled; leaving only the quiet, bitter sorrow. He felt a loss he couldn't grieve. "How was he killed?"

Obi-Wan felt guilt. It choked him and whispered in his mind to lie. If he denied what he'd done, Cody wouldn't question it. And that thought horrified him. So before he allowed any more darkness, he started talking. "I spoke to him-before he was sent back to prison..." he began, "...He hadn't changed, and vowed he would escape again." Obi-Wan paused and looked straight at Cody. "I couldn't allow it, but I couldn't stop it any other way." Obi-Wan's voice lowered to a whisper. "I spoke with Fett. I don't know what he did-I didn't want to."

Cody returned the other man's stare. "...Thank you." His voice matched the Jedi's quietly spoken tones. "I'm sorry, sir. Thank you." The betrayer was dead; and with him were the echoes of Cody's pain - humiliation. No one else would hear. No one would know; no one would see.

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders. The truth had freed him, and no one else need ever know of any of it. Things felt... right. Or at least, they felt just... as though the crime had finally been sentenced correctly, and the outcome was as it should be.

Cody leaned back. His voice came out stronger, much more so than it had since... "I'm here to grab some grub, sir. You already eat?"

Obi-Wan glanced around. "Oh, no... nothing much, anyway. I'd been delayed..." he motioned toward a datapad sitting on the table beside himself. "The 143rd is taking over for the 212th on a mission to Christophsis to aid in the final push against the droids..."

"When do they ship out?" Cody asked casually as he stood up, moving away from the bench.

"Tomorrow at 0400. Anakin volunteered the 501st, but the council denied it and sent them on a relief mission." Obi-Wan smirked.

"I'm sure he loved that."

"Oh, he handled it well enough." Obi-Wan carried on the conversation, nodding to a group of younglings who stared at him in awe. He wondered if this was how normal people acted after discussing a murder. It was as though it had been a simple thing like the weather.

Cody looked over the meals - everyone had to ration during wartime. Though it seemed, some of it appeared better than MRE's and ration bars. He still chose frugally.

Obi-Wan settled for waiting in his place, studying the holopad. The prison incident was still in the news... yet now, it just seemed like an event that happened, and finished. Obi-Wan found himself a bit curious how the bounty hunter had managed to get away with it so cleanly.

At that moment, a voice brought Obi-Wan from his thoughts.

"Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Ahsoka." He nodded.

"Anakin sent me to tell you he's back."

"Already?"

"Yes. It was only a relief mission. He also wanted to ask that you reassign the 143rd, and let the 501st handle the Christophsis mission."

"If he wants to change it, let him speak to Master Windu and Master Yoda."

Ahsoka smiled. "I told him you'd say that." The young padawan turned, and caught sight of Cody. "Cody!" She grinned, waving at him.

"Commander Tano," Cody smiled, nodding in acknowledgment.

Ahsoka clasped her hands behind her back and strolled along beside him, eyeing him with a glazed-over expression. She hummed to herself, then the smile was right back in its place. "Good to see you around! I'll tell Rex you said hello?" she asked the last as a question.

"Yeah - I may request the 501st and the 212th have another mission together soon."

Ahsoka smiled. "My master would be thrilled. He's just about losing it with nothing to do."

"If there's quiet from the Seppies, I'm sure they're planning something." Cody wasn't sure that was a comfort.

"When are they not?" Ahsoka asked. After several moments of silence, she spoke again. "I wonder what life will be like without war... it's all I've ever known-all my friends have ever known." She looked pointedly at Cody, her expression somewhere between thoughtful and wistful.

"A war can't last forever, sir." He met her gaze, "Just remember who you are."

"You sound like Master Kenobi." Ahsoka grinned.

Cody huffed. "Good luck, Commander Tano."

"I don't believe in luck, Cody." Her shoulder bumped against his arm and she turned, heading back toward the exit.

Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled, having witnessed and heard the conversation. "She is much like Anakin... But with more sense."

"She is wise; and kind."

"She is that." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

As Cody watched the padawan's retreating back, he saw it again - the light. Blue Light following her movements. He blinked, and just as before, it was gone.

 **AN: Thank you for the follows and favorites, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! All feedback is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Obi-Wan strode through the halls, heading toward the hangar-toward the Resolute. He'd parted ways with Cody only a few hours ago, and found himself wondering how the commander was fairing. He would find out soon enough.

The 501st and the 212 were being sent to the planet Bythal. Separatists had invaded, trying to persuade the peaceful people to turn over their lands to them, for droid factories. The people-not wanting to be part of the war had refused-and had been under attack ever since. They were being slaughtered. Contacting the Republic, they had requested help, and stated they would sign a treaty with the Republic if they would assist them in ridding their world of the Separatist droids. They had agreed, assigning Anakin, Obi-Wan, and their clone troops to Bythal.

Obi-Wan rounded the corner, and spotted Anakin standing in the large hangar, directing several clones carrying supplies, toward the Resolute. "Anakin!"

"Obi-Wan, glad to see you decided to join us." Anakin met the other man halfway, smirking slightly.

"Someone has to make sure you reach the correct planet," Obi-Wan responded with a smile.

"Yes, my former master." Anakin's expression hardly changed. He turned back towards the Resolute and began walking, only briefly glancing back to see if Obi-Wan was following.

Obi-Wan moved beside him, keeping the pace easily. "Bythal is only a days travel away in hyperpsace," the older Jedi noted.

Anakin nodded.

"Generals." The young Skywalker looked sideways as Commander Cody joined them, coming to walk by his side. He held his helmet under an arm. Anakin noted that his face was still bruised from Slick's attack - he'd heard the men discussing the traitor, but ever since his death the angry discussions had all but halted.

"It's good to see you up, Commander."

"Ah, good to be doing something again, sir."

Obi-Wan nodded to Cody, and turned his attention to the Resolute and its crew, preparing to leave. "The Council stated we should be expecting minimal resistance from the Separatists, as they'd only sent a small force to Bythal."

Men from the 212st joined with the 501st in carrying supplies. Cody briefly watched their actions while the Jedi spoke.

"They have very few ships," Anakin commented.

"Well, that is good. Though we shouldn't underestimate them." Obi-Wan stroked his beard, frowning in thought. Anakin nodded again. They reached the ramp and Anakin went first, entering the ship. The other men would be following as soon as they finished gathering the supplies; which wouldn't take much time at all.

"Generals, Commander," Rex saluted.

"Captain," Obi-Wan nodded, then turned back to Anakin. "We should speak to the admiral." He turned, nodding to Cody, and then heading down the hall.

"Rex; it's been a while," Cody spoke.

"It has." He nodded. When the Jedi rounded the corner and disappeared, he turned his attention back to Cody. "Are you all right? Meant to talk to you sooner... but I couldn't find you." He briefly looked confused, but let it slip.

"I'm alive." Cody began to walk down the hallway. "I'll never understand why one of our own..."

"He wasn't one of us," Rex responded quietly. "He looked like us, but a brother wouldn't betray their own."

"No. He was a monster." Cody's voice was lined with bitter grief - he reminded himself to push it away, before it resurfaced.

Rex nodded, but didn't push it further, recognizing the barely-controlled tone in his friend's voice. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back, Rex."


	6. Chapter 6

Cody woke, and as he did, his skin still itched. He had dreamed of something, something terrible, but for the life of him he couldn't remember it. And he didn't try. He moved off of the cot, silently exiting the officer's barracks. The room beside it held their armor - he looked for his until he found the familiar white and orange.

He started the long task of dressing oneself in said armor.

The commander sighed quietly. At least the battle would provide a good distraction from the last few days. He focused on the Light, remembering the peace it had offered; and hadn't fully left ever since then. It calmed his frayed nerves, whatever remnants of his dream had been left were now pushed away. He sought out his blaster, doing a safety check of the firing pin, the slide itself; among other things.

He grabbed extra magazines and attached them to his belt.

Across the room, the door slid open. Ahsoka stood there, a look of mild confusion on her face. "Cody?"

"Yes-sir?" he asked, more out of habit than anything. He met her bright blue gaze. "Is something wrong?"

Ahsoka shook her head and smiled, though her eyes scanned the room for a moment. "I thought I sensed something-someone. No matter. What are you doing up so early?" She smiled and leaned in the door frame.

"Aaah, I didn't sleep well. Why are you up, sir?" Cody holstered the blaster and stood from the bench.

"I never went to sleep. I have studies-despite what my Master believes-from the Council. So I've been up, and was about to turn in, but I had a question for Master Kenobi..." she looked around again, as though she expected to see him. "...about something I was studying."

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, Commander Tano. I don't suppose it's anything I can help with?" Probably not. But it was still worth asking.

"Oh... well," Ahsoka smiled. "My studies ask why, before a light-saber crystal bonds with a young Jedi, it is colorless. Afterwards, it changes to a color. I guess Master Kenobi would know... but what's your guess?" Ahsoka grinned as she waited, actually interested to know what the clone would guess.

Cody hummed. "The lightsaber is a Jedi's life - but without a Jedi, the crystals are left dormant. The crystal will see your Force signature and bond to it. To become the color of your soul."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. Though she wasn't sure if it was the "correct" definition, she could certainly see how it made sense. "That actually makes sense." Ahsoka grinned and walked into the room, looking around at the various shelves filled with armor and blasters. "Your turn. Anything I can help with?" she asked, still smiling.

Cody smiled. "Uneducated guess." He picked up his helmet from the bench and sat down once again, leaning forward. "Did you ever meet Slick?"

Ahsoka made a face that was rather unbecoming of a Jedi. "No... he left Christophsis on a prison transport days before I was assigned as Anakin's padawan. But I heard of him." She frowned deeply and shook her head. "I'm glad I didn't meet him-I don't think I would behaved as a Jedi should."

Cody nodded. "No one ever suspected; till it was too late." He shook his head, keeping the Light near enough to keep back the dark. There was a gentle white light around Ahsoka; just as there had been a Light around Obi-Wan only days prior. He tried to ignore it; even his eyes had begun to betray him.

"But life goes on; and while there is life, there is Light." Ahsoka answered in Jedi form, knowing that this was true.

"I'll never understand your Jedi ways." Cody paused for a moment, "I mean no offence by that, sir."

Ahsoka shook her head. "None taken."

Cody nodded, "You should rest - if not, I'll stay up with you until the General wakes?"

She nodded slowly. "I've got a bit more studying to do, if you care to help with that..." She pulled a holopad from her belt and shrugged.

"Yes-sir." He spun the helmet in his hands without thinking, setting it on his knee. "If you want to sit," he left the sentence to hang and gestured towards the bench with a nod.

Ahsoka smiled and sat beside him, holopad in hand. She tapped the top right side and the screen lit up. "The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was founded by four Jedi Masters. The Temple has four spires around the central tower; each spire holds the meeting place of one of the four Jedi councils, including the High Council..." she started reading aloud, then paused long enough to add her own words, "I'm supposed to remember all this; Anakin made a point of telling me there WOULD be a quiz."

"How much do you remember?"

"About the temple, or the founders? The temple is easy to remember... the founders, not so much," Ahsoka sighed.

"There were two Warrior Masters, and two Sage Masters that founded the Temple." Cody wasn't sure where the sudden knowledge of the Jedi Temple was coming from; he must have heard Obi-Wan speaking of it before.

Ahsoka looked up at him in slight surprise. "Master Kenobi tells you all this?" She laughed. "You probably know more than I do. Anakin is more of a... Learn by experience kind of teacher."

Cody laughed, "Your experience *has* taught you well, Tano."

Ahsoka made a face and then smiled sweetly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was one."

"Thank you. Now... Warriors and Sage Masters?"

"The Four Masters built the new Temple, which replaced the one lost in the devastation of Ossus, constructed around a natural spire rising from Coruscant's cityscape, which grew over the millennia into a large complex serving as the central headquarters of the Jedi Order." Cody was beginning to grow suspicious of himself. Certainly Obi-Wan had never spoken so much of the origins of the Temple.

"Ah, yes! It does say something like that here!" Ahsoka grinned. It seemed the clone commander knew more about Jedi business than she herself did. "Now, how am I supposed to REMEMBER this?"

"I've known clones that color associate. Green for the Sage Masters, red for the Warrior Masters... I remember key phrases; use them like boxes that fit the small details inside."

Ahsoka nodded. "So, like associating Master Windu with purple? Or... maybe black?" She smiled slightly. "That helps, actually."

Cody hid a smirk. "Yes, like that, sir."

"Looks like I owe you one," Ahsoka stated, still smiling.

"In the heat of battle, everyone becomes equal - but the test is treating them as such away from the frontlines," Cody looked at the wall as he spoke, "You treat us as equals. There's nothing you owe, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded once. The clones were her family. (As far as she was concerned.) Treating them like equals came as easily as breathing. "Still, if you ever need anything..." Ahsoka added.

"Thank you, Commander Tano." Cody looked sideways at the young woman.

The Jedi nodded. Again, her blue eyes met his brown ones. Ahsoka stared. There was something different about him-something familiar and yet, uncharacteristic.

"What is it, sir?" Cody queried, watching the white Light shift around her.

"Nothing-just... you seem different."

"I feel different." He had spoken it before thinking - usually he was more cautious with his words. He frowned and looked at his wringing hands.

Ahsoka shuffled a bit closer. "Not bad though... I mean-I sense something from you, but it's not... bad." She wasn't sure what it was, but she hoped her words were reassuring, at least.

"Like what?" Cody straightened.

Ahsoka shifted slightly. She wasn't actually sure what it was, but she knew what it felt like. "It's like... like the Force. I can't explain it, but I can sense you more like another Jedi. I know-it sounds crazy."

Cody visibly cringed. There must have been remnants from when Obi-Wan had helped him; that explained the Lights he had seen ever since then. There was a chance the Council would become suspicious of Obi-Wan if they knew what he had done - they would want to know why. And if they started investigating? If they learned that he had hired Fett? Cody needed to hide it, at least until it went away.

"Cody?" Ahsoka didn't miss the shift in energy.

"It's nothing, sir - General Kenobi... helped after the incident. It's just remnants of that."

"All right..." She could see that was true. "If there's anything else, you can trust me." Ahsoka smiled.

Anything else? Cody felt guilty. He knew he should tell her. Or tell her something. But there was too much, and some of it wasn't his to tell. "The General repressed some of my memories of the night. It took a lot out of him; It's why the Light's still lingering."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay." She took him at his word.

Cody sighed softly. The anger tried to push through the Light - but was banished to the corners of his mind again. He was glad Slick was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

The Resolute floated above the planet of Bythal, dwarfed by the circling sun. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in the hangar bay, finishing the last briefing. "The citizens of Bythal will be fighting beside us, to take back their home-world. Be careful of friendlies!" Anakin began.

"The men and women of this planet are trained to protect themselves, but they do not have the means to push back the Separatists. We will use minimal explosives-so as not to damage their home planet-and push the Separatists out. Once we drive them away, negotiations with the people of Bythal will begin, and hopefully, they will sign a treaty with the Republic," Obi-Wan continued.

"Generals," Admiral Ularen's voice called from somewhere outside the circle. "We are in position. You may disembark when you are ready."

"Let's go!" Anakin called, leading the way to one of the gunships. The clones fell out, and headed toward the ships in an orderly-yet insanely quick-fashion. Obi-Wan stood beside Cody, and headed toward a gunship. (With notably less speed than most of the others in the hangar.)

They entered one of the ships, and it seemed only a moment before the hanger bay doors opened. Cody stayed by the General's side, but kept silent for the time being.

Obi-Wan watched as the doors slid shut, locking them in the ship securely. Red light flickered on above them, allowing Obi-Wan to see the clones lining the sides of the ship. In truth, they did look quite ominous in the darkness, lined up, and staring at him, awaiting any order he may give.

Not a moment later, the ship's engine hummed to life, and it lifted off the metal beneath. Obi-Wan could feel the lurching movement as they left the Resolute behind, heading down to the planet below.

"Remember to check your fire down there!" Cody called.

"Yes-Sir!" The men chorused.

Obi-Wan's gaze swept over them. They all had a blue glow of energy around them; except Cody. Silver and blue energy seemed to move around him like a living thing. The Jedi wondered about this, but it was something for a later time.

As soon as they reached the planet's atmosphere, the gunship began to shake, the movements becoming jarring.

Obi-Wan reached up, grasping the handle above his head. As the movement became violent, the Jedi's expression turned to one of concentration as he focused on trying not to find the jarring movements annoying. At long last, the voice of the pilot came over his comm.

"We've passed through the atmosphere, Sir."

The doors slid open not moment later, and air rushed by them, sounding deafening in its strength. Obi-Wan squinted into the wind. The planet's surface was covered in shining lakes, lush grass, and towering trees. It was beautiful. 

It wasn't long before the battle could be seen outside; droid blasters firing, cutting down the villagers who tried in vain to fight back. Cody's expression was grim - though no one would know, underneath the helmet.

The ship reached ground-level, and Obi-Wan gave the order to get out. White armored ants seemed to pour from one gunship after another, to be greeted by cheering villagers. Obi-Wan ignited his light-saber, and charged forward, blocking blaster fire. Across from them, he could see green and blue light-sabers as Ahsoka and Anakin hurried toward the battle as well.

Cody ran beside Obi-Wan, firing at the nearest droids. They fell to the grass in sparking scraps. The yells of his brothers rose above the blaster fire, seeming to come from every direction. Already the droids were being driven back.

The villagers-equipped with crude blasters-joined the clones, falling in line and staying out of the way. Obi-Wan noted that these people were actually trained. There were not many of them, but they fought well. It was a welcomed difference from the usual.

"We need to drive them away from this village so we can speak to the leaders! We need more information!" Obi-Wan called over the noise of battle.

Cody relayed the orders to the others over the comm.

Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka all moved along opposite them, pushing battle droids back, leaving metal scraps in their wake until they reached Obi-Wan and Cody's position. "I've got twenty-three!" Ahsoka called.

"Thirty-four," Anakin answered. "Thirty-five."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand how they can turn a battle into a game." He deflected a blaster bolt, and sent it rocketing into a droid's head. It crumpled to the ground in a sparking heap.

Cody moved away from the General, destroying several of the battle droids. More of them came around, coming from the trees. Cody started falling back, only to realize the path to the others had been blocked by more clankers. He scowled, trying to blast his way through. They were surrounding him. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, his heart pounding in the heat of the battle.

They were getting closer, he wasn't holding them back.

A voice echoed in his head; distant. Quiet. But distinct and too familiar. 'I want you to feel afraid.'

No. He wouldn't do it again; he wouldn't feel this.

Something had changed in his mind; his instincts to survive were stronger.

He wouldn't be surrounded.

He wouldn't be overpowered again.

He was sure he yelled - his vocal chords grating as though a cry had come from them. He could feel a hum of Light, like energy in the very air - the battle droids were thrown backwards.

Ahsoka flinched as droids blew past her at a high rate of speed. She'd seen it, but she didn't know she believe what she saw... Her momentary distraction cost her, as a grenade landed only yards away, and exploded. She was thrown from her feet, landing in dew-soaked grass and rolling to a stop. Ahsoka groaned and sat up, unharmed expect a few scrapes and bruises.

She channeled the Force toward the droid that had thrown the grenade at her, throwing it against a tree. Stumbling to her feet, the young Jedi looked around. Anakin was across the clearing from her. He was busy with several commando droids, and he hadn't seen-or at least, he didn't act like he'd seen.

Ahsoka hurried backward, keeping her eyes on the droids, but making her way toward Cody. Did Master Kenobi know this was happening? Finally, she stood a yard away from Cody, still blocking blaster bolts and deflecting them away. "How did..." she blocked, "...you do that?"

Cody ground his teeth together. "I..." He shook his head, taking a step back. He needed to focus. There was a battle still raging around them. The confusion was almost painful.

Ahsoka spared a glance back at him, only to see an echo of confusion around him. He didn't know. That complicated things. "We'll figure it out later! I've got your back!" Ahsoka stayed where she was, blocking droids and slicing any that came close enough.

Cody aimed and fired at another of the droids.

Ahsoka hit her wrist comm and growled, "Master, we could use a little help!"

"Ahsoka! I thought you were supposed to stay close to me!"

"I got side-tracked!"

"I'm a little... busy!" A brief pause. "I'll get there as soon as I can!"

Ahsoka ended the short conversation, and spotted Obi-Wan cutting through the droids and moving toward them.

Cody spat out a curse under his breath. The droids were being pushed back again. He had thought getting back in the fight would end this mess; not make it more complicated.

Obi-Wan sliced through several droids, pounced on another, and let a bolt ricochet off his saber, and into a droid. He took his place to the side of Cody and Ahsoka. "The villagers are forming a perimeter around their village, along with Jesse, Hardcase, Fives, Echo, Waxer, and Boil. Kix went with them to help the wounded!" Obi-Wan stated over the sound of blaster-fire.

It seemed the battle would end soon enough - the droids had seemed caught off guard at their arrival.

Only minutes later, blaster-fire grew silent. Clones scoured the field, shooting any droid that twitched, and pulling sparking scraps to a heap in the center of the field, to be dealt with accordingly. There would be more, certainly, but with the village safe, Obi-Wan and the others could speak with the locals.

Cody holstered the blaster. He started walking - his head throbbing. He pulled his helmet off, pressing a hand against his temple.

Ahsoka trailed along beside him, a look of concern on her face. "Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan frowned in concern, moving along with them as well.

"Yes. I'm sorry, sir." His voice stayed steady, though his eyes shut tightly, and he covered them with a hand, pressing against his eyelids.

"No you're not." Ahsoka begged to differ.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan asked, voice tense.

"Haar'chak! They were getting too close. I was just doing what I was trained for. I don't know what happened."

"Okay... You didn't do anything wrong," Ahsoka started, looking to Obi-Wan. The older Jedi looked at her in confusion. She waved her hand around silently, then pointed to Cody, trying to explain to Obi-Wan exactly what was going on, without actually SAYING it.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan stared at her blankly. He didn't speak desperate sign language.

Rather than talk around Cody, Ahsoka spoke to him, while looking at Obi-Wan. "You somehow managed to channel the Force, Cody. It's fine; everything's fine... right?" Ahsoka clipped her light-sabers to her belt, and held a hand tentatively toward Cody.

Obi-Wan's eyes bulged. That explained why Cody looked different in the Force. The Jedi's mind reeled. This was likely directly caused by what he'd done.

Cody took a deep breath; controlling his anger in the same moment. The anger was only there because of confusion, and neither would make it any easier. "Yes. Everything's fine." The Commander dropped to a crouch, making himself focus on the situation in a different way. A logical approach. Statistics and logic served him well.

Obi-Wan knelt beside him, and Ahsoka dropped to a sitting position. The padawan looked at Obi-Wan, then at Cody. "We can teach you to use it and control it!"

Obi-Wan hadn't thought of that, but now that Ahsoka mentioned it, that was actually the most logical course of action to be taken. "If you'd like..." Obi-Wan resended Ahsoka's statement with his own addition.

"The Council...?" Cody looked between the two Jedi. Would he be sent for reconditioning? What would they do to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan for helping? What if they learned of Fett?

"The Council... doesn't have to know... do they, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka's eyes shone with something between fear and hope.

Obi-Wan grimaced. His thoughts were running in line with Cody's. His concern was not for himself, nor did he worry if they found out about his dealings with the bounty hunter... but he couldn't risk his friend being sent back to Kamino for reconditioning... or worse. "No. The Council doesn't have to know. It is not their business to know of every Force-sensitive in the galaxy. After all, what we deem 'right' is largely due to our point of view..."

"And my point of view says there's nothing wrong," Ahsoka added. "After all, there shouldn't be any distinction. The Jedi are encouraged to treat all sentient life as equals."

Obi-Wan nodded. "If you agree, Cody, we will teach you the ways of the Force."

Cody looked vaguely skeptical. But he had served under them; he trusted them. Was it right? Why would two Jedi agree to do something that was wrong? It wasn't wrong. The man nodded in agreement, brown eyes sliding closed as though from exhaustion. "Thank you."

"Everything all right?" Anakin's voice interrupted.

"Ah Anakin, you've finally arrived," Obi-Wan stated, almost skeptically.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to say something, but Obi-Wan shook his head at her, and she grinned instead.

"Go ahead to the village. We'll catch up," Obi-Wan ordered.

"All right..." Anakin gave them both a shrug, and turned, heading away.

When Anakin was out of earshot, Obi-Wan looked to Ahsoka. "Anakin is close to Palpatine. It may be best not to inform him until we could be certain he wouldn't tell the Chancellor."

Cody tried not to hear their conversation. Something in his head whispered that it was wrong - that the Chancellor should be told. He pushed it away. "Rex should know, sirs."

Obi-Wan looked doubtful. "He is under Anakin's command."

"Master Kenobi, Rex is a friend. He wouldn't do anything to put Cody in danger," Ahsoka pointed out.

Obi-Wan nodded. "All right. Agreed then." Obi-Wan stood and offered Cody a hand.

Cody took the outstretched hand, standing again. He pulled the helmet back on. "I won't be able to hide it from the other Jedi. If they see me, they'll know."

"Not necessarily..." Ahsoka stated slowly. "I didn't know when you spoke to me last night. I knew there was something different, but I didn't know. If they ask, you can tell them exactly what you told me. It's TRUE... so they wouldn't question you."

"Yes-sir." Cody nodded sharply.

Ahsoka beamed, perhaps a little too excited. Obi-Wan smirked slightly. He'd not done something like this in... well, ever really.

After a short silence, Obi-Wan spoke. "I'll leave you two to find Rex. I have to negotiate with the locals. May the Force be with you..." he smiled and nodded, turning on a heel and heading away.

 **Feedback is always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Droid parts were scattered across the grassy hills, some still sparking. Ahsoka and Cody made their way through the metal bone yard, looking for the Captain. He would be with the others from the 501st, and they had made a perimeter around the village.

Ahsoka talked while walking, finding this new situation very interesting. "Why is there no documented history of clones being Force-sensitive?" she asked aloud.

"I don't know, Commander Tano."

"Hmm..." she hummed. Hitting her comm, she spoke into it, "Rex, where are you?"

"With General Skywalker looking for the village leader."

Ahsoka blinked slowly. "Any chance he'd let you come help me with something?"

"Ahh..." pause.

Anakin's voice came over the comm. "What is it, Ahsoka?"

"I need to borrow Rex."

"All right. Make it fast, then both of you get back here."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka proceeded to give directions to where they were, then looked around. "Guess we wait here."

Cody crossed his arms, looking over the landscape.

"The Force is everywhere; stronger here than on the Resolute. Maybe we could practice while we're here..."

"What?" Cody turned back to her, "Isn't it a bit... crowded?"

"Crowded? Well, I assume the WHOLE planet isn't crowded. And Master Kenobi would probably like to scout around..." Ahsoka mused.

He nodded. "All right, Commander Tano."

"Oh come on... aren't you a little excited?" Ahsoka smiled and looked up at him, unable to tell what he was thinking under the helmet.

Cody smirked. "I don't know about excited." He returned her gaze. He only looked away when he heard approaching footsteps.

Rex walked toward them, looking between both commanders. "Commander Tano, Cody," he nodded and pulled his helmet off, holding it under one arm.

"Rex," Ahsoka said with a nod and a poorly-contained smile. She turned to Cody, waiting.

"Rex," Cody began - briefly wondering how they got in these situations - "What I'm about to tell you is for your ears only."

Rex nodded and turned off his wrist-comm instantly, looking between both commanders. He couldn't help but notice that their expressions were completely different. Cody was tense, while Ahsoka was excited.

Cody uncrossed his arms. "I came to General Kenobi after the incident. He used the Force to repress certain memories -" the man paused, shifting, "Inadvertently it has caused me to... Become... Force-sensitive."

Rex blinked. He looked from Cody to Ahsoka, then back to Cody. "Force-sensitive, Sir?"

"That's right. Commander Tano and General Kenobi are the only ones who know; and now you." Cody didn't want to drag Rex into something like this; it was risky, and could go wrong at any moment. But he did want his blood-brother to know, Rex had been a trusted friend for many years.

"Ah... Congratulations..." Rex didn't really know what a person said in this situation. "I'll keep it quiet, then." He moved closer and nodded. "I assume Commander Tano won't let up?"

"Hey!" Ahsoka sounded offended, but smirked.

Cody smirked. For the first time it seemed like a normal reaction. "General Skywalker ordered you both back, then?"

"Yeah. General Kenobi is negotiating, and General Skywalker is talking to the native soldiers, seeing if they will be willing to assist in taking the rest of the droids out. We're staying to clean up this mess."

Ahsoka looked between the two clones. "When don't we?"

 **Zoe: Thank you! And you are most welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

The evening sun lowered in the clear sky, shining warm light over the forest land. Cody and Obi-Wan made their way through the trees on a patrol, scouting for more droids, or even a droid base. There was a chance a Separatist ship would arrive soon at the planet - but the Republic fleet above would be able to easily take care of it.

Cody walked beside the Jedi. They climbed up a leaf-covered hill, reaching the top and continuing on. They had stayed in a comfortable silence for the past mile. "These clankers must've come from somewhere."

"Agreed. I find it troubling we've not yet found where." Obi-Wan scanned the tree-lined horizon, searching for any sign of droids. "I sense something, but it's indistinct..." Obi-Wan hummed to himself. The forest felt tense... the creatures in the woods were ill at ease. The droids were definitely here, but they weren't alive, and gave no Force signature of their own.

"Something else, sir?" Cody glanced sideways.

"I cannot sense the droids, but I can sense the life of the forest... feel its unrest."

Cody started down the other side of the hill, half-sliding and half-walking. "How do you sense it?"

Obi-Wan pondered this a moment. "You feel when someone is watching you... you don't know how, but something in your mind tells you you're being watched. Sensing other life forms is like this; you can sense their feelings through empathy, as if they were your own. It takes practice."

"I'll stick to scraping clankers for now."

"Ha ha..." Obi-Wan laughed absently. "Fair enough."

"General," Cody suddenly spoke, his voice changing along with his demeanor, "There's a ship in the clearing; there."

"Where?" Obi-Wan spun and looked, finally spotting metal catching the last of the sun's light. "Ah... there." He nodded. Obi-Wan tapped his wrist-comm and spoke, "Anakin, Cody and I have located the droids' ship. We will not advance until you come with backup."

"We'll be there shortly, Obi-Wan."

"Very well. We will be waiting when you arrive."

Commander Cody took a step backwards, still watching the ship. There were no droids around it from what he could see; but logically, he knew there had to have been several guarding it.

"We should find cover while we wait," Obi-Wan stated quietly, turning and heading a little ways up the hill again, and toward an outcropping of trees.

Cody followed behind him, silent.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let his senses drift to the clearing below. He could sense the cold metal on the grass... he could sense the tenseness in the trees. "Cody..." Obi-Wan spoke without opening his eyes. "Tell me what you know is in the clearing, without looking."

"Yes-sir," Cody replied habitually. There was a brief paused, "...What?"

"Search your feelings-go to the clearing in your mind, and tell me what you see."

Cody frowned, following the... unique instructions. "Well General, there are probably at least three battle droids. Maybe Commandos." That was his logic; not feelings.

Obi-Wan huffed softly and opened his eyes to look at his commander. "Cody..."

"Eh... Right." The commander looked skeptical, but it was hidden. He closed brown eyes, trying to picture the ship in his mind.

"Focus on what is around it... not what it is. Focus on the life surrounding you, and surrounding them."

Cody did just that. The air seemed hotter - thicker while he focused on it. More... alive. He frowned, but his focus didn't break. "I see... Aaah!" The sound was quietly frustrated; he didn't give up. "The grass. The underside of the ship."

"That's good... listen to it. Listen to what everything is telling you." Obi-Wan was secretly impressed. Most people couldn't make connections so quickly through the Force.

Cody wasn't entirely sure what he was listening to. Or for. Still, he did - and waited, watching the grass with closed eyes.

"Obi-Wan..." the voice crackled over his wrist-comm. The Jedi sighed and shook his head. Life was full of interruptions.

"Anakin."

"Where is your position?"

"We are about ten clicks east of the village."

"All right, we'll be there shortly."

"General?" Cody queried.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan stated. "Again... focus on the life in the air, the ground, and find what is out of place in it," Obi-Wan started again.

"Out of place, sir?" The ship was what was out of place in it. He could see it, and he knew it. Was there something else he was missing?

"There is someone with the droids..." Obi-Wan muttered. "...someone inside the ship. It's distant."

***************CWCWCWCWCW************

Minutes later, Ahsoka, Rex, several clones, and Anakin, all appeared through the trees, quietly moving forward so as not to alert the droids in the nearby clearing. Ahsoka and Rex were at the head of the group, while Anakin brought up the flank, ensuring no one followed them.

Ahsoka waved, not calling to them. If they could hear her, the droids might pick up the sound too.

"What's the word, Obi-Wan?" Anakin spoke, but his voice was hushed. He came to stop by the other man's side.

"There is a single droid carrier in the clearing. Only a few sentries, but they are hidden in the trees. There are a few droids inside, but nothing we can't handle."

"Rex and I could plant charges on the ship," Commander Cody spoke up. Anakin briefly glanced at him,

"Then Ahsoka and I can find the sentries in the trees."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We will stay here in case any of the droids make it this far, then."

Cody nodded, motioning towards Rex and then the treeline. He started down the hill as he had done minutes earlier.

Rex followed after him without hesitation, quietly heading downhill and sticking to the trees for cover, so as to avoid being spotted before they could accomplish their mission. "You taking right, or left?" The ship was ahead quite a ways, but it was best to know which side he'd be taking when they reached it.

"Left." Cody peered from around the tree, searching the grounds. "General Kenobi sensed a Commander," he warned.

"Human?" Rex looked toward the ship. If there was a human, they weren't outside the ship.

"Yes." As long as they stayed in the ship, it wouldn't matter. Cody gestured and then began moving, running to the nearest cover. He crouched behind it, unclipping the charges and detonator from his belt.

Rex followed suit, kneeling only a few feet from Cody. He stared at the ship, then at the surrounding trees. Movement caught his attention on the far side to the left. He could see a few battle droids circling. "Three clankers circling left side," he stated quietly. Moving forward again, he drew closer to the ship. He moved right, and turned in-helmet radio on, so he could still communicate with Cody while they separated.

Cody frowned. He moved to the ship's side, kneeling and placing one of the charges on the underside. He could hear the clinking of metal limbs. They were coming around to his position. Shooting them would draw too much attention - he closed his eyes, focusing. He'd done something like it before, therefore he could do it again. There was a bang as something hit the side of the ship - a rock, if he had judged correctly.

"What was that?" A mechanical voice asked.

"I don't know. Go check it out!"

"Why do I have to check it out?"

They seemed thoroughly distracted arguing each other. He crept quietly forward.

Rex moved forward, placing the first charge under the ship's right side, front. Continuing forward, he placed a second on the wing, and the last, on the rear side of the large ship. "Charges are set. Heading back to cover." The droids wouldn't hear the communication, but Cody would. Rex turned, heading back for the trees. He caught sight of blue and green light-sabers spinning, and sparks flying. Then it was gone. Ahsoka and Anakin were taking out the droids, just as planned. So far, so good.

Cody finished planting the charges on the other side and joined Rex. They continued towards the trees until they reached them, and started up the small hill.

Rex held the detonator, turning it over in one hand. "General Skywalker. We'll blow the ship when you're clear."

"We're all clear."

Rex hit the red button, and the next moment, the clearing lit up in flames. The ground shook, and droid parts scattered, sparking and falling to the ground in twisted metal scraps. The following moments, nothing but the sound of fire crackling in the clearing could be heard. "That... was easy," Rex stated, breaking the silence.

"General, did the villagers align with the Republic cause?" Cody asked. He hadn't asked before.

"Oh, yes. They were more than willing, and grateful for the help. If the droids are all dealt with, we can leave. The Republic will send a ship to keep the separatists from coming back... but our work here is finished."

 **AN: Sorry, I have been falling behind in posting... Anyways. Thank you for following this story, and for the feedback so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cody walked quietly down the ship's corridors. He hardly made a sound – most everyone would be asleep by this point. Though, he was sure there were others still awake. The man wore grey fatigues, and he would admit to himself it felt… off, now. But he didn't care so much that he would put on his armor in the middle of the night, when he would most likely end up back in his quarters to attempt sleep again.

A bang sounded and he spun around, heart beat thundering in his ears. He was met by only the air. Someone must have knocked something against their wall – these hallways were lined with the officers quarters. He turned back around, continuing on. When had he become so anxious? There were only brothers and Jedi on this ship.

Trust had been shattered by a brother.

That wasn't a comfort. 

He couldn't seem to get a good night's sleep anymore. He knew lives depended on him being sane, and fully functioning. He needed… The man sighed. He couldn't even force himself to think the word; it was as if it were against his programming. Help.

The clone didn't know why he found himself going this direction – he could have gone to the med bay for drugs, or Obi-Wan – a friend, and the only one that knew the whole story. But he didn't go to either of those. He didn't even go to Rex, a trusted brother.

Instead he found himself outside the door of another's room, a woman that he'd barely spoken to.

He tightly shut brown eyes before raising his hand, lightly knocking on the door. "Commander Tano?"

Ahsoka shifted in her bunk, turning over and opening blue eyes. She blinked through the darkness. At first she'd thought she'd imagined it... but she sensed someone at the door. "Hmm?" she mumbled through sleep as she sat up. Rubbing one hand over her eyes, she stood, wrapping the stickery grey blanket around her shoulders as she headed to the door. Pushing the button to open it, she stared for a moment. "Cody?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, sir -" he took a short breath, "I need..." He rubbed a hand over his eyes, "I need to talk, sir."

Ahsoka seemed to take a moment to process the words. She stepped out of the way and nodded, "It's all right..." Smiling, Ahsoka covered her mouth and yawned. "...I don't mind."

Cody stepped past her, nodding once. He stopped in the middle of the room, crossing his arms and frowning in thought.

Ahsoka shook her head trying to clear her fuzzy thoughts. "Is everything all right?" She didn't know what time it was, but it felt late.

"I've been having trouble with dreams, sir."

Ahsoka frowned in concern, stepping toward him. "How long?"

"Since, ah-" Cody turned to face her, "Just since Slick."

"Oh... Well, I'm glad you're telling me." She moved closer. "Sit?" She followed her own instructions, sitting on one side of her bed, and motioning for him to sit across from her.

Cody sat, leaning forward and clasping his hands. "I can't remember most of it." He took a breath and looked at the wall across from them, "I don't want to be a hindrance on a mission."

Ahsoka nodded. "You won't be." She continued on, not waiting for him to speak again. "If you want, I can teach you to meditate; clear your mind?" Ahsoka leaned forward, arms resting loosely on her folded legs. "Or if you want to talk about it...?"

"I'm still not sure about this Jedi meditation," Cody said with a slight laugh, scratching the back of his head in discomfort. "I'm not used to this kind of interaction, sir. Just statistics and battle. Not used to any of this."

Ahsoka smiled. "I admit, it takes some getting used to. Even for Jedi, it's strange at first. But with time and practice, it'll become natural; just like firing a blaster, or wearing armor-not that I would know about that, but..." she shrugged. "And..." she paused, "...while you're not on duty, call me Ahsoka." After all, in her mind, they'd always been equals.

"Yes-sir. Ahsoka." Cody gave a nod. "Have you ever thought about a brother - a friend, turning to the Dark side?"

Ahsoka shifted slightly, her gaze falling to the empty space between them. "I've thought about it... yes. My master says not to dwell on it, but if it's a real problem, I've always thought-isn't it right to try to find a solution?"

"In my book, there's a fine line between keeping the right mind-set and ignoring a problem; and it's better to deal with it." Cody leaned back. "But I'm not a peacekeeper. Clones enforce the Republic laws."

"I agree with you there." Ahsoka paused. "Well, in my point of view, clones are peacemakers. I think, at this point... you're both peacekeeper, and peacemaker-whatever it means to be both, only you will know for sure, but I'll help when I can." The young Jedi smiled.

"That sounds... daunting," Cody said, moving a hand forward and smiling slightly.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Eh... We've both been through worse! You can do it-if anyone can, you can."

"Thanks." Cody began to stand, "I should leave you to your rest."

"Wait a minute, you!" Ahsoka snorted. "I'm up now, we may as well do something!"

"Ah - what do you have in mind, sir?" Cody paused a moment before correcting himself, "Ahsoka."

The Togruta grinned. "How about this; you teach me something, I teach you something?"

"Seems... fair. What do you want to learn?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Teach me to shoot a blaster! We've got a shooting range on board, and I've never fired one. It'll be something new." She sat up straighter and looked proud of her choice.

Cody couldn't help but smile - a genuine smile. "All right."

Ahsoka stood up on the bed, dropping the blanket in the process. Gracefully, she hopped to the floor. Using the Force, she pulled her light-sabers from the desk next to her bed, and clipped them on her belt. Though she wouldn't be needing them, it was habit to bring them everywhere. "Ready when you are."

Cody led the way only to the door - pressing the button to open the door - then motioned for her to take the lead.

Ahsoka stepped out into the hall, looked both ways, then turned and headed in the direction that would eventually take them to the shooting range. "I can't remember a time before the war. I was very young when it started. Sometimes... I wonder what I will do when it's over..." she whispered, so as not to be too loud.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"No. I mean, I'll still be a Jedi... but, I don't really know what it's like to be a peacekeeper..."

"You will do well at it, Ahsoka." Cody looked into blue eyes. Yes; she was often something of a peacekeeper, even in wartime.

"Thanks... but..." she stopped. She probably shouldn't voice thoughts like the one that just crossed her mind.

"You can tell me, sir." Habit. Ahsoka. Cody moved on, "Hiding a thought inside won't banish it; sometimes we must question everything we know before we truly believe."

"Huh... you sure you haven't always been a Jedi?" Ahsoka smiled up at him. "And... What I mean is... sometimes, I wonder if the order hasn't been tainted by war. I sometimes wonder if the Jedi are doing the right thing. I know I shouldn't question it..."

"Always do what you know is right. You can't change the way others think, but you can inspire others to become better."

"You surprise me sometimes," Ahsoka said, smiling softly.

"Here it is," Cody motioned towards another door - the one to the shooting range. "Surprise you?"

"Ah..." Ahsoka turned, opening the door, and stepping into the large metallic grey room. "What I mean is... you have a point of view that sometimes, I don't expect soldiers would share..."

Cody followed after her. "All right." He took it at face value.

Ahsoka headed into the room, and looked around. "All right... so," She paused behind a concrete wall and looked at Cody. "What from here?"

Cody headed to a locker on the far side of the main half of the room, unlocking it and pulling out one of the blaster pistols. He returned to her side, doing a quick safety check of the weapon. He handed it to her, and gave her the magazine separately. "Slide the magazine in here and tap it with your palm..."

Ahsoka grabbed the gun, taking the magazine in the other hand. She held it and slid the metal in, tapping it with her palm and looking at Cody to see if she'd done it right. "Like that?"

"Yes, very good." Cody moved and looked over the concrete wall, gaging the distance of the targets. It was set quite far out; he moved away, looking for the panel. He touched the screen, one of the targets moving forward as the floor moved, bringing it closer.

Ahsoka held the weapon in one hand, waiting for the target to get closer. She stared at it, closing one eye as she looked through the sight.

"You want to keep both eyes open - may I?" Cody paused, waiting for permission before helping her with stance.

"Oh, okay..." Ahsoka opened both eyes, and then nodded, "Yeah."

The clone reached around her, moving her arms slightly - "Look through the first sight, and focus on aligning the second up with the target."

"Okay..." Ahsoka did as she was told, aiming the weapon toward the target after aligning her eyes with the first sight.

Cody took a step back. "Widen your stance, and bend your knees..."

Ahsoka did as she was told, but made a face as she did. "This feels awkward."

"You get used to it, Commander Tano." Cody crossed his arms over his chest, looking between her and the target, "All right, Ahsoka. The recoil can be surprising at first, but try not to think about it."

Ahsoka nodded, and pulled the trigger. (Perhaps a little too quickly) The blaster jerked in her hand, and she flinched. "That's definitely surprising," she agreed with a laugh.

"It's not so bad after some practice," Cody spoke with a more enthusiastic tone.

Ahsoka grinned back at him and then took aim at the target. She took a deep breath and fixed her stance, then aimed. She focused on the Force around her, hoping it would distract her from the recoil. Pulling the trigger slower this time, she didn't let herself think about the recoil. This time, she didn't flinch, and hit the target. (Not in the center, but she hit it this time.)

"Good." Cody watched, staying back for the time being.

"So... is there any way to make it... less re-coily?" Ahsoka scrunched up her face at her made-up word.

"No," Cody said. For a moment, he kept a straight face. He could always be stoic - but the comment seemed so odd, when one was used to being around a clone army born and trained for... Recoil. Among many other things. Maybe it was the lack of sleep over the past few days.

He laughed - and it seemed harder to stop the quiet, gruff sounds than it was to start.

Ahsoka grinned. "What?" The word was drawn out and strange, but she couldn't help laughing as well.

He raised a hand to his face, pressing his fingers against now-closed eyes. Shaking his head, he managed to stop the laughter - "Sorry, sir." The man still continued to grin.

"No need to be sorry." She turned, aimed again, and fired, breathing evenly and not flinching. This time, she hit about four inches outside the center.

Cody watched in silence, looking between the Padawan and the target over the concrete wall.

Ahsoka took another shot, and this time, she hit the center. (Not dead center, but it was definitely very close.) "I did it! Sort of..."

"Excellent, Ahsoka."

"Thank you, Cody." She bowed slightly, removed the magazine, then handed him the blaster. "Now, I teach you something. What do YOU want to learn?"

Cody put the blaster in the locker with the magazine before turning again. "Eh... What would you suggest?"

"I don't know... actually. I learned it all by what the Masters chose for me to do." Ahsoka pondered Cody's question.

"Would meditation be a good a place as any to start?"

"Yes, it would." Ahsoka smiled. "For meditation, it's best to start in a place you're comfortable-or... a place with few distractions."

 **A/N: Pretty much a plot-less chapter, but fun to write...**


	11. Chapter 11

Cody sat at a lone table in the Mess hall, hoping to avoid conversation. Usually, several other clone officers and he would sit together. He didn't feel much like the company. He was still tired after his lack of sleep; he could sleep again now, he knew it. But the day had begun, and they would most likely reach Coruscant by the end of it.

He poked at the food before him with his fork, leaning both elbows on the table. Sleep was one thing. His appetite had still not fully returned. He was thankful for both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, despite everything they were still there. Others were fighting for him in ways he never even knew were possible. Clones were always made to fight for others, and were first created to be expendable. It had stopped bothering him long ago, at the very beginning of the war. Now... Everything seemed... Strange.

He would get used to it.

Eventually.

The man straightened, cracking his neck. He licked his dry lips, preparing to seek out a drink of water. It was easier to drink than to eat.

"What the...!" A surprised exclamation drew his attention. He stood, reflexes driving him from his seat. The sight that greeted him didn't want to click in his sleep-deprived mind.

A floating water canister. One of the men reached for it as it lifted into the air. "Don't - it's one of the Jedi," a voice reprimanded him, one hand snatching the other man's as he reached for his floating drink.

It wasn't one of the Jedi.

Cody's heart sank to his gut.

He really didn't mean to do these things.

He focused on putting it down - certainly his mind didn't want a drink so badly - and instead, another one of the drinks was scooted and sent flying off of a table. It smashed against a wall, and loudly clattered on the floor. The clone commander's heart pounded.

From across the room, Rex glanced up from a report he'd been writing. His eyes met Cody's and instantly, he knew exactly what was going on. Immediately, he stood, calmly crossed the room, snatched the floating canister, and set it firmly on the table. "All right, Yes-sir. I'll tell them," he spoke clearly, as though he was getting some message from the Jedi. "All right, clear the mess hall. General Skywalker and Commander Tano are running a drill-Jedi business."

The clones all stood and headed for the door in an orderly fashion, any previous concern gone from their faces as they all teased Tup, who'd looked at the floating canister as though he'd seen a ghost.

Cody sat once against, both hands splayed out on the table. He calmed his racing heart. He let out a short sigh, he needed to learn to control this, and preferably stay away from the Jedi until he could. The commander stood again, "Thanks, Rex ol' boy." He squared his shoulders.

Rex nodded and sat down across from him, pushing the water toward him. "Commander Tano says the Force knows what you want-sometimes before you do." He smirked slightly.

The commander huffed and smirked. "Great."

Rex was silent for a moment, contemplating what would be Cody's new life. Certainly, it was complicated. But he was certain Cody could handle it. After several minutes of silence, the captain spoke. "They shiny's face though... Tup, is it?" Rex grinned. "Lucky he didn't pass out."

"Poor rookie'll never live it down."

"Nope."

At that moment, Ahsoka came in. "What drill am I running, Rex?"

He shifted to look at the Jedi. "Sorry, Sir. There was... and incident."

"Aah, it was my fault, sir," Cody began, "I Force-lifted a water, didn't know I was doing it." The commander put a hand on Rex's shoulder, "Rex here saved my skin."

"Oh!" Ahsoka crossed the room and boosted herself onto the table between the two clones. "You're advancing faster than most Force-sensitives," Ahsoka hummed, then turned to Rex. "Good save." Rex nodded in response.

"It came from Obi-Wan, and he's a Jedi Master - could that be why?"

"Yes... possibly. Of course, this isn't exactly something that happens every day. When we reach Coruscant, I plan to look into it... Jocasta Nu-the librarian-can help me find information."

"All right, Commander Tano." Cody nodded. "And... Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Ahsoka smiled.

At that moment, Anakin walked in. He looked somewhere between annoyed and irritated.

Rex gulped, and was about to explain...

"Before you jump down someone's throat, Master..." Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but it was MY idea... I just wanted to get you out of bed. You sleep in WAY too long when there isn't a mission, and I figured hearing YOU were running a drill would probably get you out of bed." Ahsoka hopped off the table and clasped her hands behind her back.

Anakin frowned down at her, then his expression slowly softened. "Okay Snips... but..."

"Don't do it again? I know, Master." Ahsoka turned and winked at Rex and Cody, then turned back to her master.

"Oh, Commander Cody, Obi-Wan was looking for you," Anakin added as an afterthought before heading out, gesturing for Ahsoka to follow. She walked after him like a beaten puppy, but she was barely hiding a grin. She waved at the two men in the mess hall, then disappeared around the corner.

Cody huffed another almost-laugh as soon as the General was out of earshot. "Captain," he said with a nod and headed off towards the door.

"Commander," Rex replied in kind, and watched his friend leave.

Cody made his way through the halls. Obi-Wan would most likely be in the bridge, so he began heading off towards the... The clone paused. He pulled his helmet on before closing his eyes, reaching out - it seemed almost instant this time, like second-nature. Perhaps it was the newfound Force connection between them. He could see an empty room, one of the large, unused storage rooms.

The Force led him there. He pushed the button to open the door when he arrived, "General?"

"Ah, good, Cody." Obi-Wan stood from his meditation position. "I had wondered... Anyway..." Obi-Wan let that thought drop. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough to fight," There was some distant humor in Cody's response. That seemed to be how he gaged health - but it worked.

Obi-Wan made a face between a smile and a grimace-a grinace. "Well, I'll take it then."

Cody walked forward, the door closing behind him. "What is it we're doing, sir?"

"Oh, nothing too serious," Obi-Wan began. "Ahsoka mentioned she showed you the basics of meditation last night. I thought we could put it to practical use."

"Never knew there was a practical use, sir."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Perhaps that is because it was Padawan Tano who was teaching you. She sees little use in it either, though you would never hear her admit it." He smirked. "The practical use-when one can meditate in any situation-is to be one with the Force, and thus to be able to better control their abilities in it," Obi-Wan began.

Cody listened intently, stopping in front of the Jedi. "And no more flying water canteens."

"Flying w-never mind that, I suppose... it would seem you've a grasp of the Force that is far more extensive than I first believed," Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought.

"Is that good then, General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I would say so, yes." Cody pulled his helmet off, setting it to the side on one of the crates.

Obi-Wan looked around the room, then nodded approvingly. He snatched Cody's recently removed helmet, and walked across the room with it, setting it on a different crate. "The practical application of meditating in the Force, is..." he held a hand toward the helmet, and lifted it slowly, spinning it without ever touching it, then setting it back down, "...a connection with the things around you. The better you are with meditation, the better your connection with the Force will be."

"I'm finding it easier to lift things than to set them down."

"That would present an unusual problem." Obi-Wan lifted the helmet again, holding it lightly through the Force. "Focus on it, and imagine taking it, and setting it down; only do not touch it. Reach out to it in the Force, and push it down gently."

Cody stretched out a hand, amber eyes closing. He took the helmet from Obi-Wan, raising it even slightly higher. Setting it down proved more challenging. It began inching down, one jolting movement at a time, as though struggling to break through invisible walls.

"Don't think of it as something you have to fight with, Cody. It's an object, and it does as you will it to."

For a moment, it dropped before Cody caught it again. He turned his hand slightly, scowling in concentration and annoyance at his mistake. It started lowering, smoothly this time - though the process was slow, as if in mud.

"Don't let it frustrate you... If need be, you could just drop it," Obi-Wan stated, voice surprisingly light.

"How will I know the Dark side from the Light?" Cody asked, even as he continued lowering the helmet. Eventually, it settled on the floor. He took a deep breath to push away the remnant frustration.

"The Dark side rises from pain, anger, and fear. Its motivation is to gain power, and keep it. The Light side rises from the desire to help others-to protect life, and share what gifts you have with others. The difference is immense."

Cody nodded. He had never expected to be in this situation; but now he was, and he would do what he had to for what was right. Most Jedi were raised in this life - he wasn't sure if it would be easier, or harder. "Did you ever know your family, sir?"

Obi-Wan's eyes grew distant. "I have a vague memory of a woman-I believe she was my mother. But no, I do not remember them... only an image."

"I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Whatever for?"

"It would be hard, I imagine." Cody nodded.

"I never knew them. It wasn't so difficult. I have family-perhaps not blood, but family, nonetheless."

"Yes." Cody nodded in agreement. "What would you have me do now, General?"

"Go get some rest," Obi-Wan stated.


	12. Chapter 12

Ahsoka leaned as far as she dared around the corner. There was no one close-by. She smiled. This was proving fairly easy... at least, easier than she had first anticipated. Still, she let herself sense the rooms beyond. There were a few people milling about, and the librarian... but there were not many, and it was quiet and calm. "Okay, it's clear." Ahsoka ducked back behind the wall and turned to Cody.

On your signal then, Commander Tano." The man had a foreign gleam in his brown eyes.

Ahsoka grinned and moved around the wall, striding confidently forward, head raised and feet moving silently over the cold floor beneath. She checked each row, moving forward as they were cleared. It was thrilling to sneak around the temple like this; it was FUN. Ahsoka had little amusement on Coruscant, and this opportunity was one she was happy to take. Besides, it was not only fun, but it was to help a friend.

Cody followed from a slight distance, keeping mostly to the shadows. A man began walking in his direction and he turned, his back pressing against shelves of books. He waited until the Jedi was passed before he came out and followed after Ahsoka. It seemed that his Force presence was now that of any other Jedi, and not one to be concerned with.

Ahsoka stopped abruptly and pulled Cody into a row of books with her. "Master Yoda," her eyes were wide as she spoke the name in an urgent whisper.

Cody stood still beside her, perfectly silent, hardly a breath.

Ahsoka-wide-eyed and silent-handed Cody a book, and whispered, "Read."

She could hear Yoda coming closer. "Thank you, Master Jocasta Nu. Always a pleasure it is, to speak with you."

The librarian responded, but her words were lost as she was very quiet.

Ahsoka busied herself with a book, staring at it without reading a single word.

Cody did just that - he read. And continued to do so.

For the briefest second, out of his peripheral vision he could see the small Jedi coming to a halt near the isle. Silence was deafening. But broken by a quiet 'Hmm' from Master Yoda. The Jedi started onward again, heading towards the large entrance.

"From where, is the tenseness in the Force coming from, I wonder..." Yoda mumbled to himself. He didn't stop though.

Ahsoka breathed out a long sigh and all but fell against the bookshelf. (Quietly, of course) Cody set the book back on the shelf, smirking slightly.

"The first battle of Cato-Nemoida lasted only fifteen days... who'd have thought?" Ahsoka jammed the book back in, grinning up at Cody, and then sneaking back out to the main corridor.

The clone commander huffed softly as he followed after her, closer this time. "Where are the holo-computers?"

"Over there... in the clearing-uh, I mean, foyer." Too much battle had its effect on her speech habits.

"Yes-sir." They reached the spot with little trouble. "Clear!" The man quietly called, his voice gruff and low.

Ahsoka moved forward, heading to the closest computer, only to see Jocasta Nu coming around the corner. Deftly, Ahsoka pushed Cody under the table and smiled brightly at the old Jedi. The woman waved primly, and kept on walking.

Cody looked up, only to hit his head on the top of the table. He grunted, shaking his head and frowning.

Ahsoka sat in a chair, and waved a hand under the table to signal it was clear. She turned the holocomputer on, and stared at it for a moment. Turning, she whispered to Cody, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Force transference." Cody rolled out from under the table and stood, putting a hand on the back of the chair and leaning forward to look at the screen. "Or if it's possible to activate the Force inside of someone."

"Huh... Guess anything's possible," Ahsoka stated. She typed in the words and waited. Blue screens flashes across the screen before her. She frowned as several more popped up. There was a lot of information on it. "Looks like there's something to it... a lot, actually."

"What's that one?" Cody said, gesturing towards one of the references.

Ahsoka tapped it, and brought it to the center. "This one says Force abilities can be latent for years. Some Force-sensitives don't even know they are any different from anyone else until one day... they are. How 'bout that one?" She pointed to one that was closer to Cody, than it was to her.

"In the event that Light Force is focused to repress Dark shrouded emotions, it can trigger Force-sensitivity in previously un-known Force wielders."

"Well..." Ahsoka began, "...It anything like that one?"

"Yeah; I'd say so, sir."

"All right." Ahsoka brought up more on that particular document. "It's uncommon... and apparently it was first practiced by Sith, but is not a Dark power, thus it was taken up by the Jedi as well. However, it is discouraged, as the Council believed, if someone did not come into the Force of their own, it would be 'unnatural.'"Ahsoka huffed and shook her head. She found it frustrating that the Council made so many choices, and they were believed, just because it was them...

"Couldn't be more unnatural than artificial growth," Cody commented. He leaned forward again, looking over her shoulder at the screen. "Gifts had a tendency to develop in concerning ways."

Ahsoka's eyes bulged. She was still stuck on what he'd first said. The way he'd said it was as though it was normal... to him-she supposed-it was normal. "I didn't think of that..." she whispered.

Cody pushed away, tilting his head, "Of what?"

"Wh-" Ahsoka frowned slightly. It felt strange to say it... And the more she thought about it, the more it bothered her that the Council was fine sending the clones into battle... taking away childhoods from thousands of HUMAN BEINGS. And yet it wasn't all right for a person to be given the Force? No. That didn't seem like the Council's choice...

"Ahsoka, are you all right?"

Ahsoka aimed an accusatory finger at the screen. "It's not right! I mean-not just this... but... but the Jedi are supposed to be protectors, and... and how can we claim to be so righteous, if we send innocent men to fight and die in a battle they didn't start?" Ahsoka's words were filled with horror. How had she never thought of this before? Why had she been complacent?

"I never question it, Commander Tano." Cody moved, leaning against the table and looking slightly sideways to meet the woman's blue eyes. "War changes everyone. It... greys the perspective."

Ahsoka opened her mouth and searched for words. "But... it's not right..."

"Without the war, we clones wouldn't exist. No 501st, 212th, Wolfpack." Cody looked thoughtful, "We wouldn't have a chance. So you could say... Good can always come from the bad."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay... good point. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you don't get a CHOICE! You're people for Force-sake!" She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked around, wide-eyed and hoping no one was close by.

Cody gave a soft, mirthless laugh. "We all give an oath." He paused, crossing his arms even as he still leaned against the table, "I have thought about it. But most of the clones I've ever met have forgiven the Order; considering the stakes of this war without the clone army, we understand."

Ahsoka nodded, slowly regaining control over her emotions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Nothing to apologize for, Ahsoka. You think of others first, there are very few equally-as-good traits to have." Cody reached forward, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka smiled. "Still... I think things need to change. But... how?" She looked up at Cody, as though he had an answer-or knew something-that she herself didn't.

"Don't over-burden yourself, sir," Cody spoke, his voice dropping to a more gentle sound, "The moment-choices create the future; doing the right thing ultimately leads to Light. Don't tell Kenobi I said so, but I don't listen to Jedi vision mumbo-jumbo. When you try so desperately to avoid the future you've seen, often your actions create it. Rely on the Light to Guide you in doing the right thing. Fight for what you believe. Those things change the times."

Ahsoka smiled. "Maybe you should teach me, and not the other way around, Cody."

"Oh no," Cody laughed, "You're still my commanding officer."

"No-not right now I'm not-we're on Coruscant time. No battle, no fighting; just life-as calm as it can be in war-time. I'm just Ahsoka, and you're Cody. Besides, technically, I don't outrank you, Commander," she emphasized the last word, smiling as she did.

"Yeah, technically I'd say you're right." Cody smiled slightly. "Since we're going by those rules, and I think we're done here - lunch?" The man pushed away from the table, offering out a hand. He wouldn't mind spending a day with the young woman. Actually, he found himself enjoying her company.

Ahsoka nodded. "Agreed." Another moment, and she ducked, pulling Cody down with her. "Jocasta Nu," she whispered, smiling brightly.

Cody smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

Ahsoka shuffled away from the table and stood, one sienna-colored hand wrapped around one of Cody's gloved hands as she ran to the safety of a bookshelf. She was laughing by the time she reached it.

Cody came to a stop beside her, wearing a sideways grin. "Mission accomplished, Ahsoka?"

"I think it's a start! We won the battle, but there's still the war! But war can wait-lunch cannot."

 **AN: Feedback is appreciated, thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

The sun sank in the distance, giving way to the lights of Coruscant. Ahsoka and Cody had left the Temple in search of a more colorful place to spend the remainder of the day. They'd settled on the clone base, and after wandering for the better part of the day, they'd ended up in the hangar, sitting in a damaged gunship, still awaiting repairs.

"...Then Anakin said, 'what's this doing in my room?' And I SWEAR... I did my very best to keep a straight face... but I laughed, then Hardcase laughed, and then it fell apart, and I got deck-swab duty with Hardcase for a week," she finished her story of the itch-powder in Anakin's bed, saga with a grin.

Cody laughed, a rough and evenly-spaced sound. "I'm not sure who to guess had the idea first..."

"I'll leave it to you to decide..." she smirked. "Tell me, do you-or did you-ever do anything a very serious person might consider, 'impractically silly?'"

"Well," The man smiled sideways, scratching the back of his head with a gloved hand, "During a routine clone and Jedi training - where a General is assigned to teach a battalion of clones - General Kenobi's droid popper may have exploded in brightly colored dust." He was generally the very serious person she spoke of - but an odd moment he had shared a joke with himself, one that he had never intended to tell another soul.

Ahsoka laughed. "Did he get covered in said dust? Powdered Kenobi... it's hard to imagine." She leaned against the open door of the ship and tried desperately to stop herself from grinning. (But her lips were dry, and her teeth were too.. thus making it nearly impossible to close her lips around them.)

"Yeah; bright pink." Cody put up a hand, "Only once."

Ahsoka laughed. "PINK?"

Cody nodded, a glint in his eyes. "He was... silently displeased."

"I can actually picture it." She smiled. "He doesn't know it was you?"

"No - if he does, he never gave it away. That wouldn't surprise me either." Cody leaned back, an arm over his bent knee. "Had pink in his beard the rest of the training exercise."

"Ohh..." Ahsoka sank all the way to the floor and stared up at the metal above her. "Oh... I wish I could've seen it. I wish for all the world that there was a picture..."

"Only here," Cody tapped the side of his head.

Ahsoka grinned. "This is one of the times-strange as it is-that I wish I could see other people's memories."

Cody nodded in agreement, leaning back against the open door. "That would be something, wouldn't it."

"Yes... yes it would." Ahsoka stretched out one hand, and her fingers found something metallic. She blinked and turned to look at it. Paint. Cans of paint. She supposed she ought not be surprised-she'd seen what it was used for, but she had never found the stash before.

"What colors?" He asked, peering at the cans of paint.

"Hmmm?" Ahsoka distractedly looked back at him.

"What colors of paint?"

"Oh... I think it's all of them..." She began rifling through them. "Blue... white, black, green, pink-Obi-Wan beard pink-blue, red, and orange... others too."

Cody snorted. "Well, that color has a new name now."

"It does." Ahsoka stood up and looked out at the nose of the gunship. Much to her liking, she found it was bare of any art. "It's blank..." she stated, looking back in at Cody. "Is there some sort of rule for painting, or is it open?" she smiled.

"No rule - paint as you will, Commander Tano." Cody stood up as well, looking briefly at the nose.

"Only if you join me," she returned, smiling.

"Yes-sir." Cody smirked and gave a slight bow before walking forward, kneeling beside the paint cans. "What colors do you want?"

"Ummm..." Ahsoka studied the nose. "Well... something... lively." She smiled. "Perhaps... Pink?"

Cody nodded, selecting a pink and an orange. He handed her one of the spray cans, the pink one.

Ahsoka grinned and headed around the ship to the nose. She was short, but she was just tall enough to reach. Slowly, with careful motions, she began painting... a shape began to take the place of emptiness.. So far, so good. A beard-pink as it could be, appeared there. She grinned. She would need the white and black...

Cody started only a little ways away from her, shaking the can and expertly beginning to paint his own image. He only went inside to grab several other colors - white and black being two of them. He set them on the ground between where they stood.

Ahsoka smiled, nodding her thanks in silence. In addition, she snatched a blue can of paint. Returning to her pink beard, she spray painted two bulging blue eyes over it, and-using the pink-she created two bushy eyebrows over them, adding the effect of surprise to the face. She tried not to laugh at the pink-bearded child-like Obi-Wan-in-pink.

Cody was lost in his own painting. Besides that fact; he knew not to peek at an unfinished painting. He wasn't sure if she was finished or not, but he would wait to find out. He picked up the red, and moments later blue, and still later white and then a shade of grey.

Ahsoka-meanwhile, had started in on part-two of her drawing... an important part-the most important part, she supposed. With the white, Ahsoka drew a small figure in the background, behind Pink Kenobi. She picked up the black, and sprayed the paint on the tip of her finger, so she could use it as a "paintbrush" of sorts. With that, she detailed her small white person, adding black details, t-visor, and... slight orange marks. She smiled at her work, then finished it with yellow... adding a bright halo over the clone figure-a halo of "innocence."

She stood back, crossing her arms to inspect her work. It was complete.

Cody stepped back from his own art, looking over it for mistakes. There weren't any that were glaringly obvious. It was Ahsoka, her arms crossed over her chest; she was smiling brightly. "Y'finished?"

"Mhm, you?"

"Yup." Cody stepped back and came from behind the Jedi, trying to switch places with her. He looked at the painting with an expression of surprised amusement. "And I thought you weren't there."

Ahsoka laughed, and grinned, then leaned against him for a moment. "Turns out, I am..." her fingers moved along the metal beside the freshly painted picture of her, standing just off to the side of the... pink beard incident.

The clone set his hands on her shoulders as she leaned against him. "We should hit the rack; there'll probably be mission planning in the morning."

"Probably..." Ahsoka agreed without actually agreeing.

"Good night, Ahsoka."

"Good night, Cody." She smiled, but her feet didn't move.

"Yes, good night."

"Mhm... it is," Ahsoka nodded, looking around.

"Maintain your rest." The man squeezed her shoulders momentarily, but still didn't move.

Ahsoka couldn't help a small laugh. "You too."

"See you in the morning then, Commander Tano."

"Yes... See you... Sleep well." But her feet still weren't moving.

"You too."

"It's been real..." Ahsoka, blue eyes looking up at Cody.

"That it has." Brown eyes glanced down.

"And look at these paintings!" Ahsoka added. "We accomplished a lot today!"

Cody gave a slight laugh before running a hand over the scarred half of his face. "I'd say we did."

"Me too! I'm not really tired..." she said, just before yawning.

Cody huffed. They couldn't stay there all night. Still keeping a grip on her shoulders he stepped away. "I can walk with you to your quarters."

"Hmm... I know-but..." Ahsoka sighed. "It's quiet here."

"You want to talk for a while longer, sir?" It was a habit he was never going to break. Well, better to slip up off duty than slip up on duty...

"Yes." Ahsoka sat, leaning back against the gunship, surrounded by paint. "Yes, I do."

The clone commander sat beside her, resting his arms on his now-bent knees. "How did you build your lightsabers?"

Ahsoka leaned her head on his shoulder. "I went to a planet... found the crystals that called to me, and then, back on Coruscant, in the temple, Master Plo taught me to assemble them." She closed her eyes even as the words left her mouth. She didn't really want to get up and walk all the way to her quarters. This was fine... wasn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

Cody had woken to the lights automatically turning back on. Brown eyes opened to the sight of the gunship bay; realization came back to the forefront of his mind. He looked sideways at the top of the sleeping Togruta's head. He didn't have the heart to wake her yet. It was still early if the lights had just now turned on, and they wouldn't be needed for at least another hour. Unless there was a meeting. But he hadn't been informed of one.

The commander let his head rest against the side of the gunship, cold metal against the back of his skull.

The peace didn't last so long.

A young clone came around the corner with little regard for the sound he was making. Cody cringed. It was a shiny - his armor unmarked and new. By the way he styled his hair... Tup. The commander said nothing, only waiting for the young man to turn around.

And turn around he did. A look passed across his face, something close to being mortified and anxious. "Commanders!" he exclaimed, saluting and standing at attention.

Ahsoka started, waking up and sitting bolt upright. She looked around until her gaze landed on Tup. "Tup!" She smiled. Then she turned, looking at Cody. "And Cody!" she smiled, as though she didn't remember he had been there all night.

"At ease, rookie," Cody said calmly, rocking forward and standing.

"I'm sorry, sirs."

Cody wore a grim smirk, "You didn't see anything here. *Did* you, shiny?" He looked over his shoulder, the expression still on his face.

"No-sir."

Cody offered his hand out for Ahsoka, waiting for her to take it. "Don't look so nervous, you've done nothing wrong. Tup, is it?"

"Yes-sir."

"Well, get on with your duties."

"Yes-sir."

Ahsoka took the offered help and stood. "There was nothing to see!" she stated, though it was only loud enough for Cody to hear.

"No. But things have a tendency to be blown out of proportion when they're told as a story, sir." Cody stood at parade rest, waiting for her to begin walking first.

"True..." Ahsoka sighed.

Just then, her wrist-comm beeped loudly. She tapped it. "Ahsoka here."

"Ahsoka... where are you?"

"I'm... here?" She looked around the gunship hangar. Oops.

"You're late for training."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Master, I was in the library yesterday of quite a while, and I lost track of time."

"I see... well, just don't miss the mission briefing, all right?"

"Yes, Master... Uh, what time is it?" She had forgotten there was one.

"In two hours."

"Two h-okay. Be there." She turned off her comm and smiled. "Oops."

Cody smiled and subtly shook his head. "I'll see you at the mission briefing then, Commander Tano?"

"Yes... see you there!" She turned and headed toward the other side of the hangar... an idea forming in the back of her mind.

The briefing room was filled with a few clones-Cody, Rex, and a few others-as well as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Admiral Yularen. Ahsoka stood beside Anakin, eyes locked on Obi-Wan. He had a holoprojector in his hand, and with it, he was showing the enemy compound they would be getting. Ahsoka dared not look toward Cody-she shouldn't... or she might not keep a straight face.

Then she did, just for a second. Her blue eyes sparkled, then she returned her attention to Obi-Wan again.

Cody didn't miss the expression. He smiled and quirked an eyebrow - the expression couldn't be seen beneath the helmet. He looked back to Obi-Wan, trying to focus entirely on the briefing. Still, there was something strange going on with Ahsoka, and for the life of him he couldn't think what it might be...

The clone commander stood at parade rest, sorting out the mission details in his mind. They would be taking a Separatist compound. He watched a soft blue light floating around the General (He would get used to seeing it eventually). This would be his first mission since he learned of the new... gift. It would be interesting to be both peacemaker and peacekeeper, all the while keeping the peacekeeper side from most everyone - even Jedi.

Obi-Wan concluded the briefing, and hit the button on the top of the holoprojector...

It exploded in pink dust, puffing around the Jedi master with all the raging fury of a pink paint storm. Obi-Wan sputtered and waved a hand in front of his face.

And the room was silent. Ahsoka bit her lip. Her nails dug into her hands to keep her from laughing. She couldn't laugh. She dared not.

Cody choked. In that moment, he was very thankful for the helmet; he looked as shocked as he felt. And the look on the General's face; he was having deja vu.

"Pink looks good on you, Obi-Wan," Anakin stated with a smirk, crossing his arms.

Cody made a sound close to a gagging choke.

Ahsoka elbowed Anakin, laughing slightly. "Master Kenobi, need help with that?" She asked.

Obi-Wan looked stunned. He huffed. "Oh, no... I don't believe so." He ran a hand through his beard. (It came away pink)

"That looked... entertaining." Cody kept his voice dry. Amber eyes gleamed.

Ahsoka was bubbling-giddy. But again, she had to hide it.

"This is an outrage!" Admiral Yularen blurted after a LONG silence.

"No, it's all right, Admiral." Obi-Wan smiled amicably. "There is no point to growing up, if one cannot be childish..." he looked pointedly around the room, "...From time to time."

"Well said, General." Cody smiled slightly. He looked to the side of the room, gesturing toward two clones standing beside the door, "Wolly, Rek, clean up this mess." It was proving difficult to stay stoic.

"Yes-sir!" They chorused; he could hear the laughter in their voices.

"I'll help," Ahsoka chimed in. After all, it was HER mess. She trailed after the two clones, shooting a smile at Cody.

"That's twice now," Obi-Wan stated with a snort.

There was a moment of pause after Obi-Wan's statement. "Yeah, uh..." Cody gave a soft laugh. "I'll help as well."

"Hmm... very well." Obi-Wan flapped the arms of his robe, hoping to dislodge some pink-ness from it. It didn't really work, but he tried. "I suppose I will clean this..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Jayla Fire Gal:** **Yes. xD He's never really going to live it down...**

They were on their way to the mission just several days later after the... Pink... Explosion. It was on the planet Mak'teh, a Separatist compound. It seemed like a simple-enough mission. Though things rarely went exactly according to plan...

Cody stayed in his quarters, relishing the quiet. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his hands resting on his knees. Meditation. It was certainly a new concept. Balancing two different lifestyles was also a new concept.

He focused instead on the air, pushing the thoughts back into their designated boxes. It was warm, and grew warmer the longer he focused. It became overly hot, pressing against the exposed skin on his face and neck. At the same time, it was calming. His helmet lifted off of the ground before where he sat, floating above him. A pack rose with it; the pack that held all his belongings other than armor. And he didn't have many. Everything else in the room was dull and grey.

He kept them in the air and opened brown eyes, staring at the wall before him.

Someone knocked on the door, silently waiting for an answer.

Cody lowered the objects, standing. He crossed the short distance and opened the door.

A clone in plain armor stood outside the door, holding a pink-edged bucket and sponge. "Ah-Commander Tano told me to ask you what to do with the paint, Sir?"

Cody snorted. It seemed that the incident had still not fully passed - Cody wondered if Obi-Wan had gotten the stains out yet... "Garbage chute."

"Right, Sir." The clone turned, paused in the door, and glanced back. "Jedi really don't mind being spattered all pink?"

"Ah, General Kenobi is usually most forgiving. General Windu or Skywalker might not have the same outlook." Cody went back, taking his helmet from where he had left it and pulling it on. He came back to the door and exited the room.

The clone trailed along after the commander, pausing only for a second to dump the paint down a garbage chute, then continued on. He followed silently, until the end of the hall, then turned and disappeared. Ahsoka rounded the corner at the same moment, and glanced over her shoulder, then looked toward Cody.

"It's been a while! Anakin's had me busy with training."

"Sir," Cody acknowledged her with a sharp nod. "I've been training with General Kenobi - it's nice to see you again."

Ahsoka nodded and smiled. "What's he been teaching you?"

"Morals. Focus." Cody glanced her direction, "And Skywalker?"

"He's been teaching me Form V light-saber combat. With Anakin, he likes to... shall I say-push past meditation, and go straight for the more direct way of handling things."

"Well, do you enjoy it?"

"Form V? I suppose. Master Kenobi is actually more skilled at it-blaster blocking, that is-but I'd never tell Anakin that." She grinned.

Cody huffed. "So where are you heading?"

"I was looking for you. Who was the guy with the pink bucket? I thought all that was gone!" She snorted.

"He said you sent him, sir?" Cody felt chills running down his spine.

"Wh-I didn't send him." Instantly, Ahsoka turned, looking down the hall she'd just come from. "He have a name?"

"I didn't ask. Probably just wanted to hear a firsthand account of the pink-dust incident," Cody explained it away. He couldn't let every little thing remind him.

"Probably. The pink dust incident WAS pretty incredible. Does Master Kenobi still have the..." she waved a hand over her "beard" and smiled. Still, her blue eyes darted to the hall she'd come from. Just making sure they were alone...

"Yeah, rather distracting when his whole point is to get y' to focus, if you ask me." Cody smiled sideways.

Ahsoka laughed. "So he has no idea who did it?"

"You're in the clear, Commander."

"And you? He doesn't know of your... involvement?" She smirked.

"No. Unless he sees the gunship..." Cody looked over at her again.

"Yeaaah... but there are hundreds of them, and that one, is back on Coruscant." She grinned.

"Fair point." The clone commander smirked. "General Skywalker isn't going to have your head for being away, is he?"

"Nah, I think he's got enough on his plate. He and Rex are discussing strategy plans for the upcoming mission... and I figured they wouldn't need me. Besides, if they do, I'm only a comm-call away."

"All right. Because I want to find that shiny, and I wouldn't mind the help of a Jedi," Cody said.

"All right." Ahsoka couldn't argue with that. "When was the last time we got in new transfers? I thought it was ages ago..."

"It was. He didn't have paint on his armor - Rex and I tell our men to paint blue or orange."

"Yeah, I know... so if he was with them, he should already be semi-colored by now," she stated. Frowning, Ahsoka started down the hall she'd passed the clone in. "Think maybe he snuck aboard from a different ship?" Then again, why would anyone do that?

Cody shook his head, "What'd'ya think, he wanted an autograph?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Ahsoka snorted. "He ought to!"

Cody huffed a laugh. "There, that's him." He gestured with a nod to a man walking down the halls - he could recognize his brothers.

Ahsoka nodded. Sure enough, he walked slowly, paint-pink bucket in hand. His steps were measured and silent, and for a moment, he glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Ahsoka. He turned back around and moved forward, not slowing his pace.

"If he's a shiny, I get to name him... and I'm naming him Creepy."

"Yeah..." Cody's voice raised to a gruff yell, "Hey!"

The clone didn't stop, he turned down another hall. Ahsoka sped up, frowning as she darted after him. In the center of the hall, the empty pink bucket sat alone... more than twenty doors lined the corridor. Ahsoka groaned. "How do we find him now?"

"Could we find him if we both look for his Force signature, sir?"

"We could..." Ahsoka frowned. "He's different, but kinda blank..." she muttered, frowning down the hall. "Why is he HIDING? I don't get it."

"Maybe he's scared. Maybe he's a tra-" Cody dropped his sentence before he finished it. There was no way - not two traitors, and not in the span of a few months. No way. He couldn't think the worst of his own men. They needed a leader they could trust; and one that trusted them. "You take the right, I'll take the left."

"Okay... What if he's not actually a clone?" Ahsoka shrugged. It sounded silly saying it out loud. His Force signature was like them... but it was just a thought.

"He sounded like one of us." Cody moved down the hall on the left side, peering inside of the first room. Just a small closet, and empty.

Ahsoka looked into "her" door, and found a large armory. She ducked into the room and spun slowly around, glad to see that "Creepy" hadn't come in here.

Cody came to the next door, only to find it was once again empty. "If we don't find him soon, I'm informing the Generals."

"Agreed," Ahsoka responded as she came into the hall and moved to the next room... which happened to be the mess hall. She groaned. "Great..." Some of the clones wore painted armor, while there were still a few who were only in white... but those few all looked the same. "Do you see him?"

"No." Cody came to stand by her side. His skin itched under the armor. It was all-too familiar. And of course it would be the mess hall... What if Slick had survived? No, impossible. "Listen up!" Cody called, gaining their attention, "Nobody leaves the mess 'till I say so!"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing to respond with a "Yes-sir." Everyone stood, looking around.

"Something wrong, Commander?" Kix asked, pushing his way through a group of clones. The medic looked around, wondering if he was needed-or would be soon.

"One of us spoke to me, said Commander Tano sent him - she didn't. He's been running. We think he's hiding in here."

The men all looked at each other, then back at Cody, then each other again. "Think I saw him!" Hardcase blurted. "Shiny? Sorta... suspicious looking? He came in, picked something up, then walked back just a minute or two ago."

Ahsoka frowned. "Creepy" had excellent timing. He'd probably moved out of the room just when she and Cody had checked the other rooms.

"That'd be him," Cody's voice darkened, "If he's spotted again, consider him dangerous."

Cody turned, walking away from the Mess hall. He moved down the next corridor, wearing a frown for an expression. He came around a corner, only looking back to see if Ahsoka was following. He gave a sharp nod. There weren't too many more places the man could go.

And just then, a white-armored man rounded the corner, completely focused on a holopad he'd been holding. He seemed not to notice Cody, Ahsoka, or anyone else, only kept plowing forward.

Cody sped up to meet him halfway, putting a hand on the man's shoulder to stop him.

"OOHmph..." The man grunted in surprise and turned, pulling his helmet off and looking at Cody with an expression of wide-eyed curiosity. "Sorry Sir, did I do something?"

"The paint - Commander Tano didn't tell you to bring it to me. What were you doing?"

"Pardon?" The clone turned his head so he could hear better.

Cody put a hand under the man's chin, turning his head the other way. His frown deepened - he recognized the device he could see in the clone's ear. Kix implanted them to help heal impaired hearing; be it burst ear drums or something else. Cody moved his hand back, speaking loudly. "What's your name?"

"CT-9030, Sir. Haven't actually got a name yet." He looked through wide-eyes at the commander. He knew he's missed something. "Sorry... what did I do?"

"The paint, why did you bring it to me? *Really*?" Cody kept his voice strong.

"Oh, that. I didn't understand it, but I follow orders-like I'm supposed to..." He added, hoping to avoid getting in trouble. "General Kenobi told me to give it to you, and mention Ahsoka."

Cody was glad no one could see his expression morph. He swallowed - it sounded rather loud, even to himself. "All right, good man." He squared his shoulders, composing himself. Cody smiled to himself (after quickly pushing the realization of Obi-Wan's clever act into the back of his mind), beginning to walk past the man. He spoke again, making sure he was on the side of the clone that he could hear - "Buzz."

The clone didn't need to ask to understand what that meant. He grinned. "Thank you, Sir."


	16. Chapter 16

**Jayla Fire Gal: Thank you! And yes... Obi-wan's revenge, or justice? *Grins***

The battle was short, lasting only two days. The droids were pushed back, and destroyed. Their ship was taken care of as well, leaving only one thing left to do. Obi-Wan had found the location of an old Jedi temple, built on a system of crystal caves. That was where they were heading now. Having sent Anakin back to the Resolute, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Cody made their way through the misty moorlands, heading toward a distant shadow of an abandoned temple. Rain poured softly from silver skies as they traveled.

Ahsoka hung back with Cody, while Obi-Wan led the way. The Togruta smiled up at the falling rain. It really was beautiful, and a change from the humid heat they'd experienced during the battle... the rain was cool and clean-refreshing.

Cody walked beside the young woman, still feeling the rush of adrenaline from the battle. He wasn't entirely sure what the General was getting at with this Jedi temple. Still, he followed - he would understand sooner or later.

Ahsoka could barely contain her excitement, and so she refocused her attention from the future, to something else. "I'm glad Master Kenobi wasn't mad about the... em... you know." She smiled. "How long do you think he knew?"

"Since the first time." Cody smiled under his helmet.

Ahsoka laughed. "Probably. That'll teach me to ever try anything around him."

Cody huffed and nodded. "Yeah." He fell back into the quiet.

Ahsoka looked forward again. Obi-Wan seemed to be content to say nothing for the time being. Cody seemed to be in a similar situation. With the temple looming over them in the distance, she supposed she understood why. "Master Kenobi said the temple was built on crystal caves..." she stated. She didn't know if Cody understood the gravity of that yet. He would though; and soon...

"Crystal caves?"

Ahsoka grinned, more than happy to explain. "Every Force-sensitive who is to become a Jedi must-at some point-travel to a crystal cave to find their crystal... a Kyber crystal powers a light-saber. In the cave, the Force tests you, and shows you your true self... and of course, you find a crystal that is connected to you through the Force."

Cody stopped for a moment. He forced himself to continue forward. "All right. Any pointers?"

Ahsoka shrugged and pondered it a moment. "Let the Force guide you-let the Light show you the way, and always trust your instincts."

Cody nodded again. He trekked on, frowning in thought.

For a short time, the silence continued until the three came to the base of the enormous temple. Its blue-grey stones were covered with vines and moss. Silence echoed around it... but the Force was strong enough to leave a burning blue halo around the area.

Obi-Wan turned and nodded. "We cannot join you..." He looked pointedly at Ahsoka, who nodded back to him.

"This is something you have to do on your own," the padawan stated calmly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking peaceful, and yet serious.

Obi-Wan continued, "Inside the temple, there will be a door that leads into the caves... follow it."

"Yes-sir." Cody looked between them for a moment before he began walking, taking to the large stairs.

Ahsoka darted up the steps beside him, catching his arm for a moment. "May the Force be with you." Her eyes shone and she smiled softly.

Cody nodded once more - a sharp gesture. He continued up the steps, looking ahead at the looming entrance. He didn't look back. The moment he stepped inside, the sound of rain was muted by the thick walls. A crackling noise drew his attention – ice. He had no doubt that it would freeze over before the end of the day came.

He wouldn't be in there that long.

The man headed forward, footsteps echoing down the corridor. The main room looked more like a throne room than an entry way – he looked at the roof, and at the walls that climbed high. They appeared to be made of both ice and rock. The farther he went, the darker it became – he switched on the lights on the helmet.

At the end of the room, he came to a rather narrow doorway. With a look of annoyance he stepped sideways through it, instantly greeted by a continuously narrow staircase spiraling downward. The clone commander started off, his armor scraping against the sides of the tunnel. He huffed and the sound echoed back to him.

He popped out the other side of the tunnel. Pursing his lips and quirking an eyebrow, he looked for the next path. It was a hallway, lit only by his helmet lamps. Onward, then.

Time moved by slowly – he wasn't in any particular hurry. Even if the door froze over, he estimated he could survive the night with all of his armor. Not to mention, every time he meditated the air seemed to grow warm. The only thing that made him speed his pace was the fact that the two Jedi were expecting him back sooner than nightfall.

The next door opened off into a much, much larger part of the temple. There were stairways leading up, and ones leading down – ledges and cliffs covered in sparkling ice. How was he to find one crystal in a maze of ice, ice that looked exactly *like* crystals?

With a shake of his head he started moving once more. The man paused only a moment, listening for the familiar… Echo of the Force. He followed the whispers, and the increasingly-familiar warmth. It led him up a stone staircase against one of the mountainous walls. He kept his steps light, one over the other, keeping his balance on the slippery surface.

He could see a blue light, small and barely there – but it caught his eye. A crystal. He continued his steady pace, not wanting to slip off over the edge in a rush to get to the glowing light. It was stuck in the wall – when he arrived, he began breaking the thin ice surrounding it, and trying to dig far enough to pull it out.

It vanished in his hand. He clenched his fist, quenching a spike of irritation.

He moved on, looking for another.

When he found it, it was hanging from a large icicle – he was careful, calculating. He took it without disturbing the icicle, which looked like it could fall at any given second. He held it only a second before it melted like snow.

The third was located only minutes later, and it disappeared like a vapor.

"Rangir!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "This is never gonna work."

How long would he be here grasping at fraud crystals?

Four.

And five.

The sixth lasted a good minute.

The seventh, barely a second.

Cody had already reached the very top of the stairs, now on a flat, stone floor that had a drop-off down the middle of the planet. Or it looked like it. The clone sat in a meditation pose. Frustration burned at his heart; maybe that was the problem. What was he supposed to learn here? How to be thoroughly angered?

Great.

He was a warrior. A soldier. A commander. He'd been created for war. His blood came from a Mandalorian bounty hunter. What were they expecting of him? To turn it all off and become a peacekeeper, a Jedi?

He took a deep breath. Duty-bound and battle-scarred. Skeptical, realist.

Something tugged inside of him, whispering unspoken words – stay. Stay still.

He didn't have to deny who he was to become… this. He would train as a Jedi; there was no other way. There was no other way anymore. "Haat, ijaa, haa'it. Haat, ijaa, haa'it."

Cody opened his eyes – a shimmering sphere floated before him, spinning gently in the air. A crystal; this one would not vanish. He moved his hand from his knee to grasp the Kyber. The crystal felt both cold and warm in his hand, the temperatures seeping through the material of his glove.

He stood gracefully, and nimbly started making his way back down. He didn't know how long it had taken; and still, it didn't matter.

The man thanked the Light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jayla Fire Gal: Thank you, and actually, all of the chapters are written - though I can't say they're edited as they should be... Still. Between sickness and business and other work I've been shamefully falling behind in posting.**

 **Cozzizzie: Thank you! And of course! :)**

The sun was no longer visible. Though the day on this planet technically lasted another hour, the darkness was nearly complete, with the exception of a faint glow from the stars. Clouds rolled by like shadows and spirits, while rain flowed gently from them. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat in silence, meditating... waiting. They'd turned off their comms so as not to be disturbed. The Force swelled around the temple, seeming to grow by the hour... and still they waited.

Ahsoka could sense the Force echoing, calling, whispering within the temple. But the call didn't summon her; it was calling to Cody. She knew he would be fine-he would come back. But her distant worry threatened to swallow her peace. Ahsoka refocused on the Calm that was the Force. She pushed her negativity into the Force with an exhale, and felt it flow away from her like water from a waterfall. Breath in peace, breathe out anxiety. Wait.

And wait she did. Her breathing was slow and even, and the only other sound was Obi-Wan's soft breathing a yard away. She could feel the Force shift again. There was something about it. Still, she told herself to be still, be patient. It was a trial, but she did... keeping blue eyes closed as the time passed.

Cody came from the temple, his heavy breathing seemed to echo down. He made his way down the stairs at a jog, cursing in Mandalorian and speaking to himself about... stairs.

"And *more* stairs, what a surprise."

Ahsoka jerked in surprise and leapt off the ground, darting toward Cody. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, stood with a bit more grace and poise. Ahsoka halted at his side and looked up at him silently. Admittedly, she'd not heard him curse so much in all her memory of him. (Hardcase maybe, but not Cody)

"How went the trials?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping forward.

Cody held out a hand, opening his previously clenched fist and revealing the single crystal on his palm. "Well, sir."

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. Ahsoka grinned. She elbowed Cody. "Knew you'd do it."

Cody took a moment to catch his breath; it took a surprisingly short amount of time. "Thank you, Commander Tano. General Kenobi."

They both nodded.

"We ought to head back to the ship. Wouldn't want them worrying," Ahsoka stated.

"Agreed."

Obi-Wan turned his wrist comm on, and began telling someone-presumably Anakin-that they were headed back.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka stayed with Cody. "What did you learn?"

"Trust the Force, sir." Cody paused for a moment, "And what matters is who you become."

Ahsoka nodded. "True."

The clone commander looked down at his hand even as he walked. Briefly he brought his other hand to the T-visor.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Cody agreed. He closed his hand. "Will it be blue?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Only way to know for sure, is when it's finished. All crystals start out blue."

"Oh." He didn't find a need to say anything else. The rain began to fall again, gently tapping on his helmet and sliding down the visor.

The rain began to draw him back, pulling him into the memories stored away. Far, far away...

MEMORY~ The young man walked down the hallways. White - it was a near constant in his life. White was everywhere. White armor, white walls, white and more white and red/orange clothes and grey and more white... He wouldn't leave his armor entirely white when he was off of Kamino. Besides, color-coding would be easier to keep battalions separated.

He came into the next room, a rather tall and... white, room.

He brought his heels together and stood up straight, saluting. "CT-2224 reporting as ordered, sir."

Across the room, Shaak Ti turned slowly around, hands gracefully clasped before herself. "Ah, yes... at ease, soldier," the Jedi began. Her silvery-grey eyes stared at him, gaze fixed in interest.

2224 stood at parade rest, brown eyes watching the Jedi. He wanted to ask why he had been called, but the teen kept his mouth closed.

"Bric tells me that you have exceptional skills, and that he wishes to train you as a commander." She, of course, could see why. 2224 had a blue halo of light surrounding him-though even he likely didn't know it... he was Force sensitive.

Amber eyes widened for the briefest of seconds. "That would be an honor, sir."

The Jedi nodded, smiling gently. "I'm pleased to hear it. Come, walk with me..." She gestured to the balcony that left her room for the outdoors. Though it usually rained on Kamino, for once, there was the faintest bit of light shining outside.

Cody ducked his head in some type of bow and began walking, matching his pace with hers.

"You have been told to expect working with Jedi-as all clones have..." Shaak Ti began, once again looking at him with slight curiosity. "...How do you feel about it?" She rarely asked clones how they felt-not because she didn't care, but because she could easily sense how they felt. Still, she wanted a personal answer, not just a sense.

"The Jedi are honorable, and I will gladly serve under their command."

Shaak Ti smiled. That was an answer, she supposed, but it didn't sound incredibly personal. "Again, I'm glad to hear it. Tell me, do you feel you will work well with the Jedi?"

The teen rolled his shoulders back. "Yes-sir. I will die for my Jedi."

The Jedi stopped in her tracks and turned to face the clone. "Your sense of duty is impressive, but I hope it will never come to that. Remember, your life does have worth as an individual, even though you were born to be one with a group."

"Yes-sir."

"The Force moves through all living things-making us all one. Never forget that you are worth just as much as I-or any other Jedi."

He nodded in response. He wasn't sure what to say. His profession was not in the Force, and his place was not with the Jedi. With them in battle, yes.

Shaak Ti found herself in a unique position. This clone was different; perhaps more different than even she could tell... and yet, he thought of himself as just like any other. The Jedi supposed this could be good, as he would fit in with his brothers, and not look down on them... still, she wished she could help him understand that he was different, without making him feel like the odd one out. While she thought, her feet stopped moving, and she only stared.

2224 - later Cody - cleared his throat. "You okay, General?"

"Yes-I'm quite all right. Tomorrow, I will take over your training. Report to me. I will inform Bric of the changes of schedule," Shaak Ti stated, smiling.

The man brought his heels together once more, nodding and waiting to be dismissed.

"Good night," Shaak Ti said quietly, giving that as her only dismissal. She turned to watch the sun sink in the distance, disappearing again behind the grey clouds.

Cody flinched out of the memory. He had never before sensed any of his own memories from more perspectives than his own. The clone shook his head, continuing the long trek - he never again unclasped his hand, not until they would reach the ship.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jayla Fire Gal: Danke! And maybe that's a good idea... Thank you for the suggestion. And no, not weird at all!**

The hum of the ship surrounded, pressing against his mind - threatening to distract him. Cody ignored it. He sat in his room, cross-legged and still wearing armor. He had chosen the design for the lightsaber, and apparently General Kenobi had planned it all out ahead of time - because there had been a surprising amount of options. Especially for a cruiser just on its way for a compound-take-over mission.

Lightsaber parts floated before the man. He held his hands out, concentrating on placing the pieces together correctly. They hovered around a blue crystal as he tried to understand the design.

Obi-Wan stood by silently, only there as needed. He was quiet, so as not to be distracting. He had indeed planned things. The only reason the 212th had come with the 501st to this planet, was because of the temple. Anakin and his men didn't need help pushing back a small group of droids. But this was important...

Cody frowned. He moved his hands out again, and the pieces began to shift. Several of the lightsaber parts slid together around the crystal. Then several more. He paused to reimagine the design, to recall what it had looked like beforehand. He continued on this way.

Obi-Wan watched in silence. He remembered building his own light-saber. The feeling of accomplishment was hard to compare to. It was a weapon he would keep until the end of his days.

There was a moment of pause, the newly-completed saber hovering before the clone commander. He opened his eyes, beginning to lower it. He reached out, stopping its course by taking the handle. It was a double-bladed white and cream saber with a claw-like shape on either side. Something swelled in his chest - the feeling was foreign to him.

Obi-Wan smiled. Cody managed to put it together correctly on his first attempt. Of course, he was a weapons expert, thus Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be surprised. "Well done," Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"Thank you, General," Cody spoke, looking over his shoulder. He stood, still staring at the new lightsaber. Moment of truth, he supposed. He pressed the button, igniting the saber. The color was like that of a red amber stone - for a moment, he wondered on the color. It was too orange to be of the Dark. A smile tugged at the clone's lips.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile-he did try to remain stoic. (But he failed.) "It's wonderfully made," he stated.

Cody spun it gracefully with both hands, suddenly grateful for the teaching Shaak Ti had given him with a wide-variety of weapons. He stared at the amber light, his eyes fixed upon it.

Obi-Wan was impressed. "You've handled bladed weapons before?"

"Yes-sir. General Shaak Ti took over my training as a young cadet." The blades retracted and Cody pulled a canister from his belt, depositing its former contents (detonator and charges) onto his cot and instead placing the saber inside. He reattached it to his belt.

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "Ah, that makes sense."

His wrist-comm beeped. "Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin?"

"Your mission report hasn't been filed yet. If I have to do mine now, it's only fair th-"

"Yes, Anakin, I'm on my way." Obi-Wan huffed and shook his head. He turned to Cody. "Again, well done."

"Enjoy yourself, General," Cody said with an added huff-of-amusement.

"Don't I always?" Obi-Wan responded drly, then left the room, only for Ahsoka to all but shoot past him. The Jedi Master didn't so much as turn, and kept going on his way.

"Is it finished?" Ahsoka beamed.

"Ah, yes." Cody smiled. He paused a moment before opening the canister, calling upon the Force to pull the saber out. He handed the saber over to the young woman.

Ahsoka held the cool metal in her hand, spun it over, and examined it. "Double blades?" She stepped back and ignited it. "It's perfect... and it suits you."

Cody took his helmet from the ground where he had left it, and instead placed it on the small metal desk beside the bed. He turned back to Ahsoka. "But I have to ask, when will I ever use it, sir?"

Ahsoka had not actually thought of this. "That's... a good question. Master Kenobi would probably be better suited to answer that... but I CAN practice with you, if you'd like..." The fire-like light extinguished, and she held the weapon back toward its rightful owner.

He took it from her hand. "I would, Commander Tano." There was a new light in his brown eyes.

Ahsoka grinned. Tapping her wrist-comm, she contacted Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, is there any chance you can keep Anakin occupied for a while?"

She heard him sigh over the connection. "That depends."

"On?"

"If there is paint involved."

Ahsoka turned a deeper shade of sienna. "No, Master. No paint."

"Very well. I'll find something for him to do."

"Thank you, Master." She ended the transmission.

"There is a storage room that's currently empty; it's bigger than this at least." It was Cody's turn to speak.

"That works. I'll tell Rex to keep an eye out and warn us if we're about to get company. Lead the way!" Ahsoka smiled and stepped out of the way.

Commander Cody led them out of one room and into the hallway, navigating through the ship. He knew where it was, and they were getting closer to it. Clones passed them by without a second thought, going on about their duties. It was calming.

"Reminds me of sneaking through a certain library on Coruscant... only, this is actually easier." And honestly, the thought had crossed her mind that she would trust the clones to keep Cody's secret. They would likely be far more accepting of him than the Jedi.

"Yeah." Cody snorted, "No Jocasta Nu."

Ahsoka laughed. "She's nice, really... but we couldn't take the chance."

"No Master Yoda, either."

At that, Ahsoka snorted, laughed, wheezed, and TRIED to get it under control. "What was it he said, 'Tension in the Force I feel. From where does it come, I wonder?" she tried to impersonate the old master.

"Ahsoka!" Cody said with a rough laugh. He hesitated for a moment - yes, messing up while on duty was worse than while off. He pushed it away, there was no one to hear.

"Cody!" she responded in kind, actually thrilled by the slip-up.

Cody gave her a gentle nudge. Well, gentle in comparison - the clones rough-housed each other, it was gentle compared to their usual man-handling ways.

The Togruta merely laughed. As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with none other than Tup. He looked surprised, to say the least.

"Tup," Ahsoka nodded to him, still smiling. She wondered how much of all that he'd heard.

"Commander Tano, Commander Cody," he nodded to them, wondering what he was supposed to do.

Cody continue past him, only pausing to call back, "Do you have something to do, trooper?"

"Yes, Sir," Tup answered, only to begin looking for something to do.

Ahsoka laughed. "Poor Tup."

"Wrong place wrong time," Cody said sardonically.

"Seems he's always in the wrong place." They'd bumped into him more than once.

"Poor man." Cody motioned towards a door.

Ahsoka turned stepping through the open door and looking around. The room was fairly large. There were crates stacked haphazardly. Some of them would need to be pushed to the outside, but other than that, the room would work perfectly.

Cody followed her inside. He would never be an accepted Jedi. He couldn't use his gifts in the open; CC-2224 couldn't, at least. But there were other ideas, and other options...


	19. Chapter 19

**Ozzizzie: Yes! : -) And thank you, glad it suit him!**

Weeks had passed.

Time seemed to be passing at an odd rate recently.

The cantina music played around Cody, driving holes through his skull. Or, it had started to feel like it. But he had finally found time and gotten permission from the General to take a... leave of sorts. And he wasn't going to give it up just because of music. Though the smell wasn't much better than the noise...

Smoke floated through the air, mixing with the many scents brought in by the different races and species that had visited. Commander Cody sat at a lone table, nursing a drink in his hands. He wore simple brown pants, work boots, a black tunic and brown jacket over that.

Unless someone recognized his face, no one would know he was a clone with the Republic army.

Hidden beneath his jacket, on his belt, he could feel the presence of his lightsaber. He never went anywhere without a weapon of some kind, but never before had it been *that* sort of weapon. A drunken man swayed towards him, most likely wanting to sell him death sticks. Cody turned his head, revealing the scarred half of his face - and a snarl along with it. It seemed to dissuade the man, as he drunkenly swayed the other way.

Cody brought the alcoholic beverage to his lips, taking a drink before setting back on the table.

Dodging the drunken-death-stick-sell er, an armor clad figured moved to the table. He didn't wait for permission or even an acknowledgement before sitting across from the clone: the impossibly recognizable face. Staring silently through the visor of the Mandalorian helmet, the new-comer waited.

Cody stared at the newcomer. He reached out - there was a familiar, yet completely unique signature from the man. Like that of a clone; but more... separate. A grey haze surrounded him, seeming to mingle with the smoke-y air. As if the armor wasn't a dead-give away enough. "Boba."

Glancing once around the room, Boba slowly pulled off his helmet, setting it on the table beside himself, easily within his reach, should he need it. "Cody, is it?" he responded.

"Yeah. I hear that I should be thanking you."

Boba leaned forward slightly, placing both hands on the table. "Not for that; People like that deserve to die." He spoke in an empty tone, and he didn't regret the words.

Cody didn't reply. He took another drink before leaning back, "What is it you want?"

The teen sat straighter. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. Yesterday, he wanted money. Before that, revenge. Today, he wasn't sure. "Nothing," he finally answered. Company. He wanted company, only for a little while... the clones were his brothers-even though he'd denied it for years... they were in fact, family by blood; his father-a Mandalorian-would have wanted him to treat them as such.

Cody wanted to be skeptical, as it seemed to be second nature to him. But the last time he had been skeptical, he had nearly gotten himself locked in a giant maze-of-a-Jedi-temple for another 14 hours or longer. "All right." He finished off the last of his drink before pushing it away, then rolling his shoulders.

Silence fell between them, and Boba looked out into the crowded bar again. He'd spent the last several years alone, with the exception of the bounty-hunter Aurra Sing... and when it came down to it, she'd left him to save herself. Curiosity had pulled him back to Coruscant to answer one question; were there people who he could trust here? He was doubtful.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a waitress moving toward the table. Snatching his helmet, he quickly put it back on, and stared evenly at the Twi'lek as she came closer.

She stopped at the table, picking up the empty glass. "A clone and a Mandalorian - who would've thought?" she mused aloud with a sweet smile. Cody frowned.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said over the noise. The Twi'lek looked at the glass then back at him, the smile staying in place.

"If you need anything else, just ask."

"Of course."

She slipped away. Something about the encounter sent alarm bells off in the clone commander's mind.

Beneath the helmet, Boba sneered. It was a free planet. Who cared who sat with who? It was a crowded place. Still, his gaze followed her as she walked back toward the bar. The bright pink Twi'lek woman she spoke to another patron, then jerked a thumb over her shoulder, toward them. Boba let his hand grip the blaster at his side.

"Mandalorians? Those stuck up..." the drunken man swung his drink and slammed it on the bar, covering whatever word he'd just used. "...and CLONES! Clones 're made off a' one of 'em!"

The people in the cantina stirred, attention turning to the man first, then looking around to see what set him off.

"Haar'chak," Cody spoke, but despite the rather colorful word his voice was level. He pulled the hood of his jacket (glad he had chosen this one) over his short-cropped hair and stood, waiting for Fett to join him. There was no point in staying here, and it would be best to get out before...

A hand gripped his arm. Chills ran down his spine, and he was reminded of just why he hated being touched. "Don't touch me, Bith." The Bith stared at him with large black eyes. He jerked his arm away, scowling deeply.

Boba stood and moved to stand with Cody-back to back-as an angry Rodian moved toward them. Several other people joined the angry group.

"Yer the ones what started this war!" one illiterate human blurted.

Drawing his blaster, Fett aimed at the nearest one. "Is it really worth starting another one?" The clones didn't start the war... the Jedi and their arrogance did. Or maybe it was the Sith and their lust after power. What was the difference?

"Maybe we'd be finishin' it!"

Cody's hand moved towards the weapon on his belt. It seemed the mob pounced all at once, everyone hoping to get a hit in. Cody was pushed roughly, his back hitting against Boba's armor. He dug his feet into the floor and stood his ground. What would be worse; rumors of a Force-sensitive clone, or rumors of a lightsaber-wielding clone?

He was better with weapons anyways.

The commander pulled the saber from under his jacket, igniting the flaming blades. He swung it in front of himself, effectively scaring most of the crowd back, at least on his side.

Boba wasn't sure who exactly he was supposed to trust at this point. He could hear the familiar grating hum of a light-saber, and he didn't have to turn to know that Cody was the one in possession of it. But if Cody trusted him enough to keep his back to him, then he'd return the favor. "We move to the door; you clear the way, I'll watch our six." The helmet changed his voice, making him sound far older than he was. He waited for some acknowledgement. "I haven't shot anyone yet..." he added, as though that was incentive to help them move faster.

Cody started moving forward, heading towards the door. He kept the saber in front of them, blocking anyone's attempts to stop them. And most attempts had all but ceased. They made it to the door with no casualties, and Cody counted that as some sort of a win. He turned, elbowing the button that would open it. Night air blasted in; he waited for the other man to get outside.

Boba slipped out, and hit the same button, closing the door behind them. His grip on the blaster tightened, and he stared at Cody. "Now what?" He knew that technically, he was a wanted fugitive.

Cody quickly put his lightsaber away. "There's an abandoned complex not far from here. If we go now, we can avoid lower level police."

Fett considered this. "Why?"

"If you're suspicious because of a lightsaber, you might as well kill me now," Cody only paused for a second, his breathing sounding heavier, "I have to hide from the Jedi Council. I'm hiding it from my own men, because they've sworn an oath to tell the Council of anything like this. I never chose to be Force-sensitive. I'm a slave of two masters. What do you think the Order will do if they find out? Reconditioning wouldn't be enough. I'm beginning to see that the Order my men and I serve, it isn't Light anymore;" Cody paused in his rant-from-no-where, "You've been through Hell, kid; I'm tellin' you now, I'm no Jedi."

Boba slid the blaster back into its holster. Behind the mask, his eyes lit with interest. "Fair enough."


	20. Chapter 20

The night stretched on. Cody made his way through the city streets, leaving the abandoned building behind. He had a bad feeling about this situation. A man riding some sort of hovering skateboard brushed past him, ignoring his presence completely. He stepped out of the way and continued on.

The Jedi temple wasn't far away now, if he could make it there without being spotted. He pulled the hood farther down over his face, crossing his arms to block out some of the cold wind. He sped up his pace, the sound of sirens sending adrenaline through his veins. But there were always sirens in any city he had ever been in. Still, some of them must have been heading to or from the cantina.

He kept up the same pace, hoping to arrive before the police started searching. No doubt the Twi'lek woman would tell them exactly what she had seen, a bounty hunter and a lightsaber-wielding clone. If rumors continued to spread, and if the information got to the Chancellor (which was logical), the threat would be taken very seriously

Cody's shoulder jarred against something. He looked up only for a moment, coming face-to-face with one of the human police. The man frowned at him. He didn't waste any time, only apologized quickly and went on his way. Behind him, he could hear the policeman speaking over his radio. He couldn't hear what he said; he kept moving.

By the time he reached the temple, rain had begun to pour down. He shivered, holding the jacket closer to his body. He was used to his armor. Rarely did he go anywhere without it.

He jogged up the steps, entering the building that loomed before him. He could hear the water crashing against the walls and the roof, but it was muted now. He pushed the hood off of his head, frowning deeply. He reached out with the Force, trying to sense the one he sought – Ahsoka. Her presence seemed to be around the library, so he headed in that direction. He needed to get there quickly. Before it hit the news, bounty hunter Boba Fett and an unnamed clone.

They hadn't killed anyone.

Maybe it would blow over soon.

Or maybe not. He was sure reports of his lightsaber would make it to the news, even if other details were left out.

He hated the media.

He wasn't sure if it would work, but still he tried – focusing on Ahsoka's Force signature. 'Ahsoka.' Silence followed his call. He scowled slightly, putting a hand against his temple and reaching out again – feeling the energy of the Force brushing against his skin. 'Ahsoka?'

Seconds turned to minutes, but finally, Ahsoka rounded the corner, a look of concentrated confusion on her face as she looked around. First time around, she missed Cody, as she was used to seeing him in armor. After a second sweep of the hall, she spotted him, and her expression of confusion melted into one of recognition. She dared not call him, but she made her way toward him at a quick pace.

"Hey-I knew you were here somewhere... somehow; you've been practicing with the Force, I take it?" she smiled, but her eyes were slightly distant. She caught something in his expression. "Cody... is something wrong?"

"Yes." Cody took several steps forward before he hesitated over some unspoken thought. He didn't go any farther. "I made a mistake, sir."

Ahsoka looked around, checking the halls to ensure they were alone. A few temple guards lined the halls, and though they generally posed no threat, Ahsoka found it better to find a different place to talk. The young Jedi led Cody forward, and ducked into a meditation chamber, closing the door after them. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Ah, yes. I was seen with Fett in a local cantina -" He paused, he wasn't sure how to explain talking to Boba either, so he continued, "We were attacked. They saw the lightsaber. One of the waitresses recognized me as a clone; from the amount of police on the streets, I'd say she already spoke to them."

Ahsoka stared blankly for a moment. She had many questions to ask-she wanted to understand what exactly had happened, but it seemed now wasn't the time. "They're looking for you? Are you sure?" Ahsoka whispered, voice shrinking as though someone was right outside the door.

"I'm not sure. There's a whole army of men with the same face - I can't let a brother go down for this."

Ahsoka closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. Things couldn't be so bad, could they?

Her wrist-comm beeped, calling for her attention. Ahsoka growled quietly and tapped it. "Ahsoka here."

"Ahsoka, I need you to go to the armory in the Jedi temple. Look for a missing light-saber," Anakin's voice stated calmly.

Ahsoka cringed as her eyes met Cody's. "What kind of light-saber?"

"Double bladed."

"Yes, Master." She tapped the wrist-comm again and took a deep breath. "What do we do?" Ahsoka looked up, pushing her fear away. They needed a plan, that was all.

Cody shook his head, "The Jedi are already involved?" He turned, eyes running over the surface of the wall as though it held the answers. In truth, he searched his own mind. He wouldn't even be able to say he stole a lightsaber; his was custom made. If he was found out, Obi-Wan would be in danger, Rex would be in danger; and Ahsoka would be in danger. Even Tup could be in danger.

"I have to leave. This was all going to catch up eventually." He turned, setting his hands on her shoulders, "I can't stay any longer." That would be leaving the Republic; that would be treason. He would be a deserter. An enemy of the Republic.

"But there's gotta be another way! I mean, you don't have to leave! We can figure it out!" Ahsoka's hands clasped around his wrists, and her blue eyes stared at him desperately. "This isn't your fault, you shouldn't have to leave!"

"I can't put you in danger. I can't be the reason..." He frowned, looking over her head. Something flashed across his face, but it was covered by a frown-like-scowl. Cody looked down, both expressions replaced by a more stoic one, "It's right. I wouldn't be putting my men at risk, nor you and Kenobi."

"But you didn't ask for any of this," Ahsoka whispered. The sound of footsteps outside quieted her for a moment until she was certain they'd passed. "Where would you go?"

The commander moved his hands from her shoulders. "Somewhere. Anywhere. I'll go wherever I can to stop... Men like Slick. To do the right thing when Jedi can't." He pulled his hood over his head again, brown eyes meeting blues, "And you will take care of yourself, Commander Tano?"

"Cody..." Her protests died on her lips. She blinked rapidly and nodded, trying for her brightest smile, and praying Cody wouldn't see her eyes blur over. "And it's Ahsoka when we're off duty," she whispered-only whispering, so her voice wouldn't break.

"Ahsoka." Cody smiled ever-so slightly. "Will you keep my armor 'till another day? Wouldn't want 'em to scrap it." He could hear sirens outside - he could sense men coming to the Jedi temple. How had they found him there? The officer. He'd looked right at him. Another mistake.

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course I will. You better come back and get it, though; promise me you will, some day?" Both her hands circled around one of his.

"I will." The man pulled her into a hug, pushing her head against his chest. He'd never been in this sort of... situation. And he'd certainly never initiated one of these.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She never imagined she'd feel this way. "I'll distract them when you leave... I'll lead them off... or, something," she muttered without pulling away.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka." Still his feet didn't move.

"Goodbye, Cody." She didn't pull away, though her mind knew she ought to have done so by now.

The clone brought a hand to his face, pressing his fingers against closed eyelids. "We'll be seeing each other, then." He could sense them coming into the temple. He knew he ought move.

"Of course we will." Finally, Ahsoka pulled back, rubbing a hand over her eyes in one quick motion. "You've got my comm number. If you need anything, I'll be there."

Cody gave something of a nod and a bow, turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. He had faced many battles, he'd lost count of just how many; born for war, and trained for war, a seasoned soldier and commander. He had stopped looking back a long, long time ago. He forced himself to keep moving.

Haar'chak.

The clone looked back. Just over his shoulder. He gave a three-fingered salute, as if it would make it seem like it wasn't exactly what it was.

Ahsoka smiled as she felt a tiny piece of her heart break in a way a Jedi's probably shouldn't. She waved, then turned her comm on. If she could draw them away from Cody long enough, she knew he would make it out all right-and that was all that mattered right now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cozzizzie: Hehe, sorry! And yes, here you are...**

Cody made his way through the crowded streets. For once, he was glad there were so many people out. It was easier to blend into a crowd than into an empty room. He dodged through an open shop, coming out of the exit and speeding up to a jog. The warehouse would only be a few blocks away.

He could still hear the sirens in the air, but they were growing more faint as they left for the temple. It seemed whatever Ahsoka was doing, it was working. His heart clenched.

Only moments passed before he could see the building - it was made of brick, and most of the upper floor windows had been shattered, either by nature, or by man, he would never know which. Rain kept falling, drenching his clothes. He shuddered. His boots hit the pavement, splashing muddy, oily water onto his dark pants. Ever since he had stepped out of the temple, he seemed to have a scowl permanently plastered to his face.

Boba might not even be in the warehouse still. With all of the police leaving, it would be safe for him to get to his ship.

Cody stepped sideways through the mostly-broken door, instantly greeted by the smell of rotting, molding wood. "Boba?" he called through clenched teeth, wringing the sleeves of his jacket. Rainwater dripped onto the floor.

The teen-turned-bounty-hunte r stepped from the shadows, re-holstering his blaster. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, silently deciding whether to speak or not. "You came back; meaning you're in as much trouble as I should be..."

"Yeah. The police have moved from the streets, it's clear. If you're leaving, now's the best time."

Boba moved forward, passing by Cody on his way out the door. Booted feet only just reached the door when he slowly ended up stopped, half-way between shelter and rain. "Looks like you'll need off this planet as much as I do. Coming?"

Cody followed; that was response enough.

The two walked through the downpour, skirting through shadows and around seemingly endless buildings. The lower they went, the less attention they got. Lower-city street people ignored them completely. After several minutes, a worn-down hangar came into view, built between several smaller buildings. Boba led toward the hangar in silence, largely unaffected by the rain as it slid harmlessly off his armor.

They reached the door, and a Rodian with a scowl-or something like it-held a hand up. "Every hangar in the city is on lock-down."

Fett let his hand hover over his blaster. "I assume that doesn't apply to you?"

The Rodian huffed and crossed his arms. "For the right price."

"How 'bout you keep your head attached to your shoulders. I paid you to keep quiet, and I'm not paying you twice."

The Rodian laughed and stepped aside. "Maybe you'll survive this life after all. He with you?"

Boba turned and looked at Cody. "Yup."

Cody stayed silent, only giving a slight nod.

"If I let you in, you'll owe me a favor, yeah?" The Rodian spoke

Boba crossed his arms and tilted his head forward slightly. "No, I won't."

"Fine. Go on then, just make it *quick*," the man literally spat out the last word.

Boba shoved past him and stalked across the hangar bay toward Slave I-the modified Firespray-31. He glanced over his shoulder, just long enough to make sure the Rodian wasn't radioing anyone. He remotely opened the ship, and headed toward it. It had been several years since he'd had a co-pilot.

Cody walked after him, brushing the jacket's hood off of his head with one hand. "You already have a course plotted?"

Boba walked up the boarding ramp and headed toward the pilot's seat. "Tatooine is out of the way... probably won't call much attention to ourselves there. Florrum would be a safe place-if you don't mind pirates and thieves."

Cody moved towards the co-pilot's seat out of habit. "Florrum?" The man huffed, as though amused by some distant thought. "You actually want my input? I'd say Florrum."

Boba shrugged. He didn't really want input, but since he'd given the options, he'd take it. "Fine." He sat in the pilot's seat, by now used to the horizontal position of it. Hitting the control for the boarding ramp, Boba listened to the familiar mechanical sound of it closing. He switched on the engine, letting it warm up, then turned on visual scanners.

Cody sat in silence. It seemed they were working together, then; at least for the time being.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jayla Fire Gal: Sorry about that! Here, for you...**

Ahsoka gathered where everyone else was gathering-at the steps of the Jedi temple. Outside, and just across from the Jedi building, a holoscreen played a live feed of a chase through the city. A familiar bounty-hunter ship tore through Coruscant, staying only just ahead of the Coruscant gaurd, and police. Ahsoka knew Cody was in the ship-she could sense him, distantly of course... but he was there. How had it come to this?

"What's happening?" a child asked her mother.

"The officers are chasing bad people, honey."

"Hope they get 'em..."

Ahsoka shook her head slowly. These people didn't know the truth... Cody wasn't bad. Cody had never done anything against the Republic. The only thing he'd done "wrong," was be different. Ahsoka's hands clenched into fists. This was madness. She visibly flinched when the live-feed caught the Coruscant ships firing on the Firespray. As much as Ahsoka wished she could, she was unable to pry her eyes from the scene playing out before her. She had no control over this.

The Jedi padawan tried to reach into the Force to calm herself... but her mind was too distracted. (She hoped it didn't show on her face.) A bolt of laser fire barely missed the bounty hunter's ship, coming so close it burned off paint in a line across the side. Ahsoka was holding her breath now. Her vision blacked out everything around her but the screen.

Breathe. She commanded her lungs to take in air. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, exhaling the stress. Breathing in, Ahsoka breathed in calm. The Force wouldn't let Cody get this far, only to be shot down on Coruscant-especially when he'd done nothing wrong.

Opening her eyes again, Ahsoka watched the chase, trying to remain calm and objective.

"Padwan Tano?"

Ahsoka turned and looked down. A youngling looked up at her with wide eyes. The child was clearly confused.

"What's happening?"

Ahsoka breathed out a long sigh and knelt beside the child. "Sometimes, when people do what they think is right, other people think they are doing something bad."

"So what's happening?"

Ahsoka bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to say, really. "Where is your care-taker, little one?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dunno, lost her in the crowd."

Ahsoka nodded. "All right. You can stay with me until she comes back."

"Who're they chasing? What did they do that's bad?"

"Nothing-I don't think he did anything wrong. But that's a question for another day."

Obi-Wan came from behind her, having previously been blocked by the gathering crowd. His hands were clasped in the sleeves of his robe, hidden. Blue eyes watched the screen above. He called upon the Force to soothe his frayed nerves, the last few hours had been... chaotic. To put it lightly. Not to mention, he hadn't seen Cody since he had given him time off, and that had been only a short while before the incident.

And incident that, apparently, involved a clone. A clone that had a lightsaber.

Ahsoka stood and bumped into Obi-Wan, having not seen him. "Oh, I'm sorr-Master Kenobi!" She had to force herself not to hug him. Her eyes portrayed the concern in her soul. The youngling at her side had no idea, and was only watching the holoscreen with a detached interest.

Obi-Wan gave a slight smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm glad to see you, Ahsoka." The ship was Boba Fett's, and there were too many coincidences for it to be anything other than exactly what was forming in his mind. Was Captain Rex with them, too?

At that moment, the child's caretaker returned, smiling at the Jedi Knight and padawan, and herding the youngling away.

"Bye Ubi-Naw!" the child said, waving at Obi-Wan and smiling.

For a brief moment, Obi-Wan's smile was genuine. Then he turned back, the images flashing across the holoscreen putting a damper on his mood. The Firespray returned fire on the other ships. Leaning towards the young woman by his side, he spoke, "I have a bad feeling about who's in that ship." He also had a feeling that Ahsoka already knew who was in that ship - or at least had a good a guess as he did.

"He's there-He told me." Ahsoka's quiet statement didn't help her any. "Will he be all right?" Ahsoka now felt like the child, asking the elder Jedi if things would be okay in the end.

"He's capable; as is Fett." It was the only answer he could give.

Ahsoka sighed. "I know..." she stared at the holoscreen as the ship turned between two buildings in what Ahsoka would have thought impossible for anyone but Anakin-then straightened out again. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this," she muttered quietly.

Obi-Wan momentarily closed his eyes. It was in part his fault. But he didn't regret everything he had done, after all, the 'right thing' was just one's point of view. Whatever he had done had activated formerly dormant Force-sensitivity in the man, but the reasons for doing it... could be seen as outweighing the risk of the outcome.

**CWCWCWCWCWCW****

Inside the ship was about an equal amount of chaos as there was outside. Sparks flew from a panel on the console. Boba muttered a curse and leaned forward, shutting of the system before it could cause more damage. "Turn the targeting system on," he stated, only hoping Cody would find it before they were blown out of the sky.

Cody searched the console, scowling as he tried to locate it. He switched it on after a moment. The man closed his eyes and focused on one of the ships - the closest one, on their targeting system. He wasn't sure if it was possible to throw their system off, but still he tried. The Force hummed around them, blocking out the other sounds.

Boba returned fire. The muted sound outside the ship was calming; in a twisted kind of way. Jerking the controls to the side, Fett turned Slave I between two buildings, gritting his teeth as he could feel the metal on either side grind against the buildings. The ship shot out the other side. They had better cover at least... and a shot hadn't hit them in directly. That was good.

Flipping a switch, he diverted auxiliary power to rear shields and cannons. Returning fire and flying around endless buildings was simple enough, but it was not how he'd planned to spend the day. "Where is the tallest building?" As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't keep this up forever. If they left the cover of the buildings now, they'd be shot down instantly. But if they had cover... and stuck closely too it, maybe they could make it out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace alive.

"There's a building a few hundred clicks from the Jedi temple." Cody didn't say anymore than that, figuring the younger man would be able to see said building without needing exact directions. He refocused on blocking their targeting system - at least, the most dangerous one, which happened to still be the closest.

He could see it. It was the Chancellor's building. It would do well enough, assuming the Coruscant police didn't want to blow up their Chancellor. So they headed toward it, staying close to buildings and other ships, staying near cover whenever it was possible.

They reached the base of the building, and instantly, pulled up, heading directly up, and around the building, like a spiral. As expected, the ships on their tail stopped firing, unwilling to risk damaging the building they were now flying so close to. So with the new building as cover, Slave I wound around it, sticking to it like a moth to flame. Returning fire, Boba kept the ship on a course straight up, giving more power to the thrusters. They could make it.

The city fell away beneath them, turning to little more than brilliant dots of light as they outdistanced the smaller ships sent to pursue them. The higher they traveled, the fewer energy blasts neared them, until the firing ceased all together when they reached the upper atmosphere.

In moments, they were clear. Nothing but darkness, stars, and silence surrounded them. Boba leaned forward, hit the switches to turn off targeting systems, and diverted their power to the hyperdrive and let it warm up. They could jump in only matter of minutes.

"Nice flying, kid."

"Learned from the best."

Cody hummed. "I met Jango."

Boba slowly pulled off the Mandalorian helmet and stared at it with a distant expression. "He was a good man; no one can tell me otherwise."

Cody glanced sideways, staring at Boba. He looked away, nodding briskly. "I don't know much about what he ever did. The Jedi only mentioned the attack on Geonosis; beyond that, no knowledge was allowed." The clones weren't supposed to see what they could be, with the possibility of disturbing what the Kaminoans had done to make them more 'docile'. He looked down at his rain-soaked clothes, a look of mild annoyance crossing his expression. They would dry and leave him smelling like mold.

"You said you met him... when?" Boba never looked away from the helmet while he spoke, though he was clearly listening.

"I was a kid then. It was target practice; the Jedi and Kaminoans had yet to choose Bric and the other bounty hunters to train the army. He was in charge of the training, taught quite a few of the first clones the basics."

Boba nodded slowly. "Yup." He spun the helmet around and put it back on, watching the HUD activate and turning his attention back to the task at hand. The hyperdrive was powered up. He programmed Florrum into the Nav-computer, and took the ship into hyperspace, watching as the stars blurred into a long tunnel of light ahead of them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jayla Fire Gal: Haha, anytime! Hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Cozzizzie: *Grins* I'll take that as a compliment! Enjoy!**

He felt the moment they dropped out of hyperspace. Cody opened one eye, then the other. He leaned forward then uncrossed his arms. The planet Florrum was below, it's rather bland brown surface now in view. Cody cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, peering sideways at Boba. The other man appeared to be sleeping - but at this point, Cody wasn't sure if he was faking it or not.

"We're here," he announced.

Boba sat up and looked out the front window silently. He adjusted the controls, and radioed the planet. He would need landing clearance. "Florrum Control, this is Slave I requesting landing clearance."

Silence followed.

Boba waited for a response. It was nearly a minute before someone answered.

"Slave I, transmit your landing code."

He entered the code and sent it.

"You have landing clearance for B sector, Slave I." A cackling laugh. "Enjoy your stay on Florrum."

"Yeah, right," Boba muttered under his breath.

Cody waited as they neared the planet. What would he do? Most likely go to cantinas, and wait for the scum to find him. It didn't seem to take too long. He stared vacantly out the window.

Time passed quickly as they passed through the upper atmosphere. The desert-like landscape was interrupted only by the occasional city. They reached B sector, and the small-but packed-city it was located in. With practiced ease, Boba brought the ship to the landing platform, setting it down and shutting off all the systems and engines. Once the ship was horizontal, Boba opened the ramp and stood, heading toward the back of the ship and pausing to lean in the entry way.

"Good luck. Florrum's not vacationer friendly, but I guess you're prepared for that."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Cody stood, following him to the back. He headed down the ramp, only pausing about half way down. "Watch your six." They were still brothers.

Boba nodded a silent acknowledgement and returned into the ship to retrieve the rest of his equipment.

Cody jumped the last few steps, boots driving into the sand. He set off, the sun beating down on him. It wasn't a pleasant planet; that was for sure. But it had just the type of people he was looking for, pirates, thieves, murderers, lowlifes. He was beginning to wonder about his current career choice…

He wondered who knew by this point. Had they named him a traitor yet? He was no traitor. Slick had been a traitor. And he was nothing like that man. Did they already call him a deserter? The 7th Sky Corps would feel the betrayal, he was their commander. Or he had been.

He needed new clothes, these already smelled of mold.

The small city smelled of alcohol and sweat. He wrinkled his nose, contempt flashing across his face. People pressed past him, trying to find their way through their putrid town. The touches made his skin itch all over again. He ignored it all, trying to locate a store. He spotted one up ahead, one called the "Aye For Hyre." He didn't question the name. It seemed to be a failed attempt at rhyming.

The floor was just about as dirt covered as the ground outside. He could see why, as the door was right on the ground with no step, and was open almost all the time – from what he could tell. It was a cramped little building, pictures of Banthas and Wampa hanging on the walls. Artistic.

He located the clothes after what seemed like an eternity. The selection was… small. But it would do. There was a dark brown cloak, so far the only thing that interested him. It would be useful to hide his face if he ever ran across other clones. He chose simple black pants and a white tunic; he already had shoes and a belt.

Cody moved to the register, pulling out the credits he always brought with him. They had been hidden in his jacket. After paying, he moved to one of the changing rooms in the back and put on the fresh clothes, leaving the rainwater-molded ones on the dusty bench.

He quickly retied the belt around his waist, the heavy lightsaber banging against his leg. He pulled on the boots, the cloak, and headed out through the back entrance.

Now to find a bar.

It wouldn't be hard in this dump.

He meandered through the streets, watching every sign as he passed by.

How was Ahsoka? It had barely been a day and he felt… He shook his head. It wasn't as if he'd never felt loss before, he had, many times. And the woman was still alive and well. But in all of his artificially-short life, he had never felt… He had never been… His heart dropped, and he shook his head again. He focused, drawing on the Force to help.

The Force tugged at him, bringing his attention back to where he was. He was standing in front of a bar. Although, there seemed to be one on every corner… With a sigh, he started up the creaky wooden steps, his cloak lightly dragging over them.

He opened the door to chaos.

An angry man all but flew past him, sailing out the door and bouncing down the stairs into the dirt, groaning on his way down. That man was followed by another, who bumped straight into Cody, and sneered up at him for a moment.

Cody looked down at him in vague amusement. He tried to find the start of the... fight. From the men flying out of the bar, he would say it was a one-sided fight. At least, until he saw the reason. Boba. It seemed they weren't getting away from each other so quickly. Cody slipped inside, unnoticed in the slightly-crowded joint. He couldn't tell what was going on.

"Get him! Go around you dummy! He'll see you there!" one yelled.

Boba spun on the man-who actually did go the other way, but was given away by his pal-and pulled a blaster, shooting the thug between the eyes.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Like I was supposed to pay for the other one?"

"Shut up, bounty hunter!" A grey-skinned man blurted, charging forward in an awkward attempt to tackle Fett. Needless to say, he side-stepped, and the grey man went flying, tumbling into the crowd, landing at Cody's feet.

Cody began pushing people out of his way, attempting to get the center of the mess.

Several more thugs poured into the bar, coming from a back entrance. There were more than fifteen, all armed. "Drop the blaster." They advanced.

Boba didn't, of course, as he would never go down without a fight. He aimed the blaster at the closest of the attackers, and fired. The man dropped to his knees, then fell face-first to the dirt-coated floor. All the men charged at once, growling curses. Boba knew he wouldn't be able to shoot them all before they reached him, but it wouldn't stop him from trying. He took down four more before the group reached him. A wiry looking man with bulging black eyes swung a fist at him. The blow met with his helmet, hurting the man's hand far more than it did Boba. He returned the favor, slamming an armor plated elbow against the man's face.

Cody finally pushed through to the fight. A man lunged for Fett, and the clone could see the glint of a blade as it slid from his sleeve. Cody stretched out his arm, halting the man's leap mid-air. He waved his hand, effectively throwing the thug over a table, the man landing on his squid-like head.

The remaining men all pounced at once. One managed to get in a solid hit, slamming a booted foot against Boba's knee. He stumbled forward, losing balance long enough for two of the others to step in, slamming him against the table. A third joined the other two, and he wrenched the blaster from the young clone's hand. Fett growled in response. His arms were pinned behind his back, and he was stuck between two men-much larger than himself-and a table. They wouldn't get the satisfaction of beating him. He placed both feet on the table, and pushed back, throwing both himself, and the two assailants to the floor.

He heard it before he felt it; a sickening crack. The sound was followed by a dull ache, and lastly, an electrifying pain that shot up his arm. His right wrist burned. The men who'd fallen with him reached for him, trying to re-catch the bounty hunter. Boba struggled away from the them, and bit back a pained sound. His teeth were clenched so tightly his jaws ached, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

Backing away, he scanned the room quickly. He'd lost his blaster... where was it?

Pain distracted him, making it harder to focus. It wasn't that bad, he told himself. Still, his left hand moved to grip his right wrist, hoping to dull the pain. It didn't work, but it was the thought that counted.

He was surrounded... though the thugs were down by half the number they'd started with.

Even from where Cody stood, he could hear the crack. He retrieved his saber from his belt, igniting the blades. He ran, jumping and flipping over the closest attacker; though, admittedly, he had not expected to jump as high as he had. To say it was unexpected would be an understatement. He sliced through several of the men at once, both blades spinning. The pained cries were blocked out by the sound of his own heart thumping.

One of the last standing men raised a blaster, aiming it at Boba. As if that would work anyway; they obviously had no idea how strong Mandalorian armor was.

It seemed to be the thought of what they had done, or tried to do, that set a spark off in the soldier's head.

He reached a hand out once again, beginning to raise his arm and close his fingers at the same time.

Gagging, choking. The thug's feet lifted away from the ground as he was raised into the air, madly grasping at his throat. There was a crack, the sound seeming magnified in the quiet cantina. Cody released the limp body, letting it fall back to the ground.

Amber blades pulled back inside the cream saber. He gestured towards the dazed looking fellow behind the bar, "Do you have medical supplies?"

"Y-yes."

Cody didn't feel a need to further elaborate - his question seemed to give an order in and of itself. He moved towards Boba, clipping the lightsaber back on his belt. "Looks like I'll never get a vacation," he joked, but his voice stayed... normal.

Boba stared blankly. He'd seen Jedi fight before, but still... THAT surprised him. His mind blanked on what he ought to say, so he said nothing, instead, he leaned back against the wall, grasping his wrist with his uninjured hand and staring blankly at the bodies scattered around the floor, some casualties of blaster fire, others, light-saber gashes. Boba found himself thinking Cody would make a good-actually a great-bounty hunter.

Cody waited until they brought the medical supplies in a rather large pack. He hefted it over one shoulder. "Uh, there's an Inn att-attached to the cantina. If you need somewhere to treat injuries," the bartender added. Cody looked back.

"Yes, that'll do. Thank you, sir."

Cody looked back to Boba. "Can you walk?"

Boba glared, but the expression was hidden. He pushed away from the wall, nodding and muttering, "'Course I can walk."

Cody ignored the comment, instead looking expectantly at the bartender.

"What? Oh-oh, right, it's this way." He led the way towards a back hallway.

Cody stayed by Boba's side, if not slightly behind him.

Boba strode forward, following the terrified blue bartender down a small hallway, and through a door, into another hall. The mortified man pointed to the door at the far right of the hall, and held the key toward Boba. He snatched it with his left hand, and nodded once as if to dismiss the man, who scurried off without another word.

Cody proceeded to snatch the key from Boba. He unlocked the first, and then the second lock, pushing open the creaky old door. "In."

Boba continued glaring at the older clone, even as he stepped through the door. (Very slowly.)

"Take your armor off, I need to see the full extent of the injuries." Cody closed and locked the door behind them. He took a minute to search the room, as was his habit. Once fully confident no one was there, and no bugs had been planted, he came back to the teen.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Take it off."

Boba gritted his teeth. If there was one thing he hated (there were many) one of them was taking orders. He stared and made no move to do as he was told.

"Boba," Cody's voice was clipped. He set the pack down, riffling through.

Boba twitched; the clone's voice was like his father's voice when he'd disobeyed. He slowly set about removing the armor-against his better judgement. Using only his left hand, he clumsily removed the helmet, setting it carefully on the desk beside the door. He fumbled with a clasp on the side of his right arm, finding all this much harder without the use of both hands. "Haar'chak!" He bit back another string of curses and-not carefully-slid the glove and gauntlet off his right hand. It was a not-so-nice color of purple. He continued pulling off bits and pieces of armor, muttering about the slow process as he did so.

"Gar shuk meh kyrayc, Boba,"(you're no use dead) Cody said, as if trying to give the man a reason to let himself be treated. He pulled out several supplies before motioning for him to sit.

Boba looked up in slight surprise. He supposed he shouldn't have been, but he'd not spoken or heard Mando'a in a long time. He grudgingly crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He let his right hand remain immobile on his leg, while his left moved to press against his eyes.

Cody checked head wounds first. He moved Boba's hand away from his face, using a small light to check pupil dilation. None of the head wounds were bleeding too badly, at least for head wounds. Mostly bumps and bruises. And if he had a concussion, it was a mild one. Still, Cody would wake him every once in a while when he slept.

Cody moved to the more pressing matter - his wrist. It was swollen already, bruised, and disfigured. He couldn't exactly do surgery if anything other than bone had been severely moved. If he got the swelling down, he might be able to press the bones back into place. He pulled one of the automatic-cool-packs from the supplies, shaking the thing to activate it.

Boba sat still, staring down at the mangled hand with a sigh. It hurt, but the pain was grounding-something he could focus on in the present. "When did you learn you were like them-the Jedi?"

"My first mission after Slick's death." Cody frowned in concentration. He didn't have a way to see exactly what had been unaligned. "Did it break back, or forward?"

Boba nodded at the previous information, and answered the question. "Back."

"I'll have a better idea of what I'm doing if I Sense it; before I start fracture reduction." Cody paused; it was one thing he would not do, he would not use the Force on a man that watched his father killed by a Jedi. Not unless he had consent.

Brown eyes met identical ones. Logically, he knew the Force itself wasn't to blame for anything. And as Cody had previously mentioned, he wasn't any good dead. Slowly, he nodded. "Fine."

Cody moved his hand over Boba's wrist. He was silent for several seconds, and seconds passed, turning to minutes. Finally he nodded, grabbing the cooling-pack and placing it against the swelling skin. "What's your preference; meds or no meds?"

"Don't need 'em, why waste them?"

Cody replied with a nod. It would take a little while for the swelling to go down enough, so he busied himself with one of the head injuries. The skin was split - so he snatched a Rette'bfly-bandaid to hold the skin together while it healed.

"I'll be fine," he attempted to swat away the help.

"Gev!" (Stop it!) Cody reprimanded.

"Me'ven?" he spat back.

(What?)

Cody looked at the break. The swelling hadn't gone down much, but he had a sneaking suspicion it wouldn't until after he fixed the bones. He moved the pack away, crouching beside the other man. "Haalur," (Breathe) he reminded. The former-commander used his thumbs, beginning to push everything back into place.

Boba gritted his teeth and forced himself to breath, shutting his eyes and waiting. A growl was the only sound he allowed.

Cody worked in quiet. As soon as he finished, he reached for the cast - or the makings of one. He began wrapping the wrist first with a thin, stretchy material. He moved to a thicker, harder material that was also wrapped around the wrist. Several small metal-like-pieces were slid inside the cast, to keep his wrist steady. He finished with another layer of the thin, stretching cloth and glued it down with the warm glue that was included.

"Vor'e..." (Thanks.) Boba ran a hand over the white cloth, staring blankly at it, then briefly looking at Cody.

"Kih'parjai." (No problem) Cody crammed the rest of the supplies back in the bag and lifted it up, dropping it unceremoniously beside the door.

"The Jedi don't teach Mando'a..." Boba stated quietly. "When did you learn?"

"I was young, the Kaminoans wanted us to have a basic knowledge of language and social studies," Cody paused as he made his way back, sitting on the other end of the bed. "Jango insisted clones learn Mando'a. He taught us. I... met him many times, but I can barely remember. We've been passing it down ever since, teaching the young clones. It was the only lineage we had."

For the first time in he-didn't-know-how-long, Boba smiled slightly.

"Do you remember a CT-2224?" Cody asked, leaning his elbows against his legs and clasping his hands.

Boba blinked and looked at Cody. "Yup..." he stared. If Cody was asking-if he knew that number... "Dad made us practice Mando'a together." He was quiet for a moment.

"'Lek, I remember that," Cody replied, very briefly glancing sideways at Boba.

('Lek meaning 'yeah')

The younger clone finally smiled-a genuine smile. Bringing one booted foot up, he shoved it against the other man's chest. "You've gotten old."

"Vor'e, vod,"(Thanks, brother) Cody snorted, after grunting rather loudly. He reached for the man's foot in retaliation.

Boba pulled it back before Cody could reach. "Ne shab'rud'niÖ!" (Don't mess with me.) Even though the warning was serious, he was smirking; if just slightly.

"Gar jare'la," (You're asking for it.)

"Thanks a lot," Boba snorted. He knew BOTH meanings.

Cody rolled his eyes, but moments later let out a quiet, gruff laugh. "Rest and I'll stand watch. We can get outta this joint soon as I'm sure you're not concussed."

Boba shook his head. "I still have a job to do."

"The job can wait." Cody stood off the bed. "Tomorrow. And I promise I'll help you - no cost." He wasn't sure if Boba would go for it.

"Fine..." There was a brief pause. "But I don't need help." Even as he spoke, he rolled sideways on the bed, pulled the dingy green blanket over himself, and closed his eyes. Sleep? Maybe. Pretend to sleep? Most likely.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jayla Fire Gal: Yeah... I haven't had that experience yet, but I've heard it's dreadful...**

 **Cozzizzie: Haha;) And thank you, *Curtsy***

There was silence first, then sand. Orange sunlight soaked endless miles of sand and clay. There millions of voices everywhere... whispering in a foreign tongue, clicking, buzzing. Thin wings beat the air like thousands of drums and battle raged. Purple light flashed... and everything was dark.

Boba woke with a strangled gasp, both hands clutching the blanket's edge so tightly that pain radiated from his broken wrist all the way to his shoulder. He cringed and pushed himself to a sitting position. It was still dark, likely around four AM.

Cody moved from his meditation pose at the first sound. "Boba?"

"What?"

Cody paused for a moment. He shook his head. "What is the job?"

"Spice smuggler stealing part of his boss's shipments every month. Day to day, he didn't notice it... 'til he went over the logs and found out he was missing nearly a ship's worth merchandise. He's here... but he's leaving at noon, which means I have to get to him before then."

"Dead or alive?"

"Dead."

"Ah, and he wants proof of death, right?"

"Yup. As much as I'd love to saw off his head with one hand, I suppose I'd appreciate the help," he stated dryly.

Cody's expression was grim. He promised he would help; but he had promised Ahsoka something, too. "I said I'd help you with this job, and I will, but I gave my word to someone else - after this job, I'm taking down the boss. If you help me, you get all his money, including what he pays you for the job."

Boba huffed quietly. One eyebrow lifted as he wondered what Cody could possibly hope to gain from this. "What do you get out of it?"

"That's my concern, kid." Technically, they were the same age. But it was stuck in his head that way now. Cody huffed dryly and answered, "Justice."

"Fine." Boba stood, crossed the room, passing by Cody on his way, and retrieving his armor. He went through the irritating task of putting it back on, one-handed.

Cody waited by the door, crossing his arms over his chest. The lightsaber was a constant pressure; there to remind him of the itching feeling in the back of his mind. The feeling was like a sickness. A disease that wanted to... Wanted him to go back. But there was no going back. He was a soldier, he was trained for almost every situation. He should have been prepared when everything hit the cooling-unit so-to-speak.

By the time Boba finally managed to get everything back in its place, he sighed. Giving himself no time to think it over, he pulled the glove and gauntlet over his broken wrist again, muttering a curse as he did so. Lastly, he pulled the helmet on, then walked to the door, nodding to Cody on his way.

They moved through and into the main cantina. There were many familiar faces, and all of them watched warily. Cody ignored the stares, (and glares) and headed towards the exit.

Trailing along at a slower pace, Boba spun in a slow circle, backed up a few steps, then continued after Cody. He'd learned to always watch his six. Generally, he worked alone, and had to do everything himself, so he was used to it. He caught up with Cody and nodded toward the direction they'd docked the previous day. "His ship is four landing platforms over from mine, and to the right."

"What's the target's name?" Cody sounded disconnected.

"Desmon Lork."

Cody took point, walking through the ugly city. Trash littered the streets, blown over the concrete by the slightest breeze. None of it should have happened. And now he had opened the wrong mental mind-box, one that was supposed to stay closed for all of eternity. One thing had led to another, and they had all held on as tightly as they could, just to stay sane as they were thrown into chaos.

Following silently, Boba mentally planned out how to take down the target, and how to approach. It would be simpler to catch him off guard, but it didn't matter much.

Cody focused on the Force, clearing his mind of the distractions. It was easier to put them back in their respective boxes.

"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur." (Today is a good day for someone else to die) Boba stated, sensing Cody's distraction. It didn't take a Jedi, or mind tricks to notice.

"No day is ever a good day for death, only days better for justice."

"To each his own."

The sun seemed to never be covered by clouds on this planet.

They neared the landing platforms. Ships of varying sizes stood against the horizon like statues. Scanning the ships, Boba pointed out the one belonging to Desmon.

Cody nodded sharply. He pulled the hood of his cloak up, taking the lightsaber from his belt. He'd stay back, at least until the man was dead. Boba could take care of that part. Cody would only be needed for… Head removal. Finally, they arrived at the ship, and Cody fell in step behind the teen.

Boba walked forward, staying out of sight. The ship was open, and Desmon was walking in and out, loading up spices. (Likely the ones he intended to steal from his employer.) He was alone. That would make the job much simpler.

Advancing, the young bounty hunter paused, standing behind several stacked crates. He could hear the target walking along just on the other side. The footsteps clanked against metal as the man walked up the boarding ramp of the ship. Boba slipped around the crates, drawing his blaster with his left hand. Moving forward, he stood in the doorway, blocking the man's escape. 

Desmon had his back to him, and didn't even notice the new-comer. He was adjusting several boxes against the far wall, stacking them to his liking. It took him some time, but finally he turned. He flinched, inhaling sharply.

"What do you want?" Desmon snarled. 

Boba stared in silence, training the blaster on the man's chest.

"Look, if you want something… take it, I won't stop you!"

"Maybe that's part of the problem…" Boba muttered. If the man let just anyone steal the spice, the boss would lose money. It was the man's own fault he was in this situation.

At that second, Desmon lurched forward, jumping toward a crate on which he'd left a blaster. He never reached it.

Boba pulled the trigger before the man had taken two steps. Desmon fell, dead before he hit the ground. The sound of body hitting metal resounded through the ship's cargo bay. Boba spun the blaster, and holstered it.

Cody came from the shadows, his expression all-but unreadable. He nodded to Boba, and without a word, he ignited his blades – crouching beside the body. He grabbed the man's hair to pull his head up, and sliced cleanly through his neck. The fire-saber cauterized it before blood spilled. The former-commander's expression was one of disgust as he stood, his saber's blades pulling back inside of the cream handle. He held up the head, "Got a bag?"

Boba nodded, pulling one from a clip on his belt. He always expected he would need one. He tossed it to Cody, then radioed Desmon's boss, setting a meeting for proof of death, and payment.

Time passed slowly as they waited. The boss seemed to be taking his sweet time. But eventually, they could hear footsteps coming up the boarding ramp. Loud. Echoing. "Fett?" A grating, nasal voice called.

Boba stepped out of the shadows and tossed the bag to the man's feet. The severed head rolled out and thumped against his boots.

Looking down, the rotund man's face twisted in a snaggle-toothed grin. "Good, good! I should'a off'd him ages ago!"

Boba was unimpressed. "My fee…"

"Yeah, yeah. You bounty hunters can smell money a mile away..." He held up a card, and a scanner. He slid the card over the surface, and held it toward Fett. "Twenty-thousand, as promised."

Boba stepped forward, checked the balance of his account, and nodded. "Pleasure doing business with you." The words were hollow and empty.

Boba turned back toward the shadows, looked directly at Cody—who'd been hidden during the meeting—and nodded. "All yours."

Cody silently lowered himself from the roof, making not a sound as he straightened up behind the rather large man. Amber lightsabers ignited. Before the spice dealer could turn around, Cody removed his head just as he had removed the man's before him. Before the headless body fell to the floor, Cody took both the scanner and the card. He spun the lightsaber before the blades pulled back in, then clipped it to his belt.

He held the card out to Boba. A promise was a promise.


	25. Chapter 25

**Jayla Fire Gal: Thank you!**

 **Cozzizzie: Batman, yes! *Grins***

Meanwhile, Ahsoka walked in the halls of the military HQ on Coruscant. She, Anakin, and Master Kenobi were side-by-side, walking toward a room on the east wing. They were going to meet the new commander of the 212th. As much as Ahsoka tried, she couldn't put her usual cheer into it. It felt like a replacement—like everyone was just… moving on. Still, she tried to keep the scowl off her face.

"Master Kenobi…" Ahsoka began. "…Does the 212th need a new commander? I mean, you could bring one of the Jedi along as a commander for a while…" she spoke, careful of how she put it, as Anakin was right there.

"The Council already assigned a new commander," Obi-Wan replied. He frowned deeply, but tried to pass it off as concentration.

"I think it's best to have a clone commanding the 212th," Anakin added his two-cents.

Ahsoka shot him a glare. "Yes Master, I'm sure it would, but how would you feel replacing Rex?"

"If it was necessary, Snips, then –…" Obi-Wan could hear the young Jedi's voice changing into a more… moody version. He interrupted him politely as possible before the conversation escalated.

Obi-Wan held up a hand, "Be quick to think, not speak," he corrected his former-padawan. "Hopefully it will never come to that."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied.

They reached the door that would lead them to the room, and halted outside. Anakin noticed Ahsoka's expression was still far from pleased. "I'm sure the new commander is very capable, if you're worried about Obi-Wan's safety. Besides," Anakin looked at his former-master, "…he can take care of himself."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and smiled. "I know that, Master. And I'm sure the commander is capable—I never said I doubted it." But… he wasn't Cody. The 212th without Cody just didn't feel… right.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes…" He opened the door and led them inside the room. Several clones stood inside, paying attention to their duties rather than the Jedi. Except for one. He wore armor that was much like Cody's had been, and he held his helmet under one arm. Obi-Wan thought he was… professional.

"Generals. Commander." He nodded to the small group, "CC-4366. Commander Luston."

The Jedi all nodded in response. Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged glances, and Anakin's expression seemed to say, "see, he's fine."

"So, Commander Lucston… where'd you transfer from?" Ahsoka asked. Perhaps she'd judged too soon. After all, she knew nothing about the man. He was probably a perfectly pleasant person—most clones were…

"I transferred from the 666st."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay." She smiled. "Glad to meet you." She nodded, then smiled at him.

The man frowned. "Yes-sir. What are my first orders, sirs?"

"The 501st and 212th are going to be on a joint mission," Anakin began, "But for now, just get yourself settled with your men."

Obi-Wan observed in silence, one hand stroking his beard.

"We'll be working together, so we'll get to know each other soon enough!" Ahsoka exclaimed, hoping to get something other than a blank expression from the man.

Luston looked bothered by the statement. He didn't speak out; not against a Jedi. "Yes-sir."

"We'll be briefing next week," Anakin added after a moment. He crossed his arms.

"Yes-sir."

Obi-Wan's eyebrow raised slightly. The man had been otherwise unchanged since they had come in, even after speaking to Ahsoka. Now *that* was unusual. Maybe more annoyed than he had been….

"I guess… I'll leave you guys to the planning." Ahsoka tried for another smile, and she was well aware that it was only half-hearted. She gave Obi-Wan a pointed look, then turned and left the room, arms crossed as she made her way back into the hall, waiting until the door shut after her before she let out a frustrated groan.

Slowly, Ahsoka started down the hall. She would have to find something to do until they departed the following week. In the meantime, she'd have plenty of time to get to know Commander Luston… if she really wanted to. It was better to befriend them; it made fighting beside them much more pleasant for everyone… But she could sense that Luston didn't agree.

Across the hall, she spotted Rex. Ahsoka brightened up and headed toward him. It only took her a second before she'd matched his pace. "Hey, Rex…"

He glanced sideways, smiling beneath the helmet. "Commander Tano. How did the meeting with Luston go?"

"Uh…" Ahsoka smiled, "…It went about as well as talking to a duracrete wall… with a scowl."

Rex laughed quietly. "That bad?"

Ahsoka impersonated Luston, drawing her brow-markings together and down, then squinting. "Yes-sir," she spoke in monotone.

Rex laughed again, "He must have some good traits. Council wouldn't'a picked him otherwise." He put his heart into his words, he always did. But Luston wasn't Cody, and he would never replace him – Rex had been through it many times, seeing clones replaced by other commanding officers. But things always changed under the new officers, colors were changed, tactics shifted, everything… rearranged. Getting used to it all over again never got easier.

"I know…" Ahsoka agreed. As a Jedi, she shouldn't feel so bothered by all this; but truth is, she was. Ahsoka breathed in deeply, letting herself focus on the Force. It calmed her, but there was still that image of Luston's scowl—watching her like a toad watches a fly. "…I miss Cody," she admitted quietly.

Rex watched her silently for a moment, even as they continued walking. He moved a hand out, patting her shoulder in what he supposed was a comforting action. "He'll be all right, Commander." It wasn't what she had said. He wasn't sure how to respond to her exact wording. Still, he went on to add, "Maybe we'll see him around."

Ahsoka smiled. "I sense that we will. I have to believe that." After all, he'd promised.


	26. Chapter 26

***

A week had passed. Cody and Boba had traveled to Bythal, searching for another job. There seemed to be plenty wherever you went. Cody sat outside the Slave I, leaning against a nearby tree. He draped an arm over his bent knee, watching the bugs jumping in the grass. They sang, and chirped, never seeming to quiet. He focused on the Force around him, the familiar warmth pressing against his skin. He held out a hand, calling upon the Force to lift his lightsaber. It floated above the outstretched arm, spinning slowly in the air.

He closed his eyes, his expression relaxed for the first time in the past two weeks.

Boba snatched the light-saber from the air in front of Cody, and tapped him on the head with it. "Wake up. Found a job." He was well aware that Cody wasn't sleeping, but it didn't change his approach.

Cody roughly yanked the lightsaber away from the other man. "Me'ven?" (What?) He stood, pushing his cloak behind him with one hand. "What's the job?"

"Twi'lek killed a man's family. He wants revenge, but he doesn't want to get his hands dirty. Thirty-five thousand easy."

Nodding, Cody attached the saber to his belt again, sitting once again. "Right. Y' know where this Twi'lek is?"

"No. That's half of what I'm paid for—FINDING the target." Boba removed his helmet, and sat across from Cody, passing a datapad to him. "All I've got is a blurry image of him, and his last known location."

Cody looked over the datapad. The last place the target had been seen was at a local Inn at the nearest city. "Then we talk to the Inn-keeper. Maybe ask around at cantinas. Was he tried for the crime?" Cody handed back the datapad.

"No. No one saw him—well, no one but our client; and the Bythal authorities won't give the death penalty… so our client won't settle for telling them."

Cody thumped his head back against the tree. "Most murderers have prior, usually minor crimes on record. If he does, the lower level police would keep tabs on him; maybe have a file with his possible whereabouts. But even if we could get ahold of the file, that would be assuming he's in their archives already."

"He's an off-worlder. I've got it narrowed down to ten possible suspects from fifteen. All blue Twi'leks with prior acts of violence. No locals matched the image. We should get started." Even as he spoke, he stood, using both hands to push off the ground. He cringed, favoring the right one, but tried not to show it as he replaced his helmet and held his left hand toward Cody.

Cody took the offered hand and pulled himself up. "Stay off the hand, Boba." There was no doubt he would need some amount of physical therapy to regain strength in the limb after the cast was taken off – but Cody didn't mention that, and hadn't.

The younger man stared blankly at him. He said nothing in return to that. "I'm ready. Town's that way," he nodded west.

Cody huffed mirthlessly. "'Lek." (Yeah.) He took point.

Boba matched his pace, and strode along beside him, checking the scanners in his helmet display. There were no lifeforms in the immediate vicinity, so they would be uninterrupted for a while—several miles, it seemed.

"I'll be needing armor eventually," Cody commented, not sure if he was talking to himself aloud. Either way. He was used to the near-constant conversation of Commander… Of _Ahsoka;_ he missed her. It seemed to grow more evident to him in the most simplistic moments.

Boba's only response was a nearly inaudible grunt.

Cody let silence fall between them. He instead concentrated on the calming presence of the Force, content to let it stir within him. It eased the pain that seemed to have gotten a tighter grip on his heart.

Boba was concentrating on the future—the near future. The Twi'lek would be keeping a low profile; that would narrow down any Twi'leks staying in open places, or calling attention to themselves. They would have to talk to the inn keeper, certainly. The Twi'lek had probably left, but perhaps there was information they could gather on him from where he'd been.

Cody wondered if he had been replaced yet; yes, he assumed he had been. Despite what had been done to him, the Republic could still do good. They could still win the war. He trusted that it would be so. And besides, if they moved on, it would be best; certainly Ahsoka couldn't have been feeling the same grief he was. The farther away from the situation he got, the more strongly he felt. Or maybe it wasn't the situation, just one Togruta instead. He would keep it all close; a reason to bring peace wherever he could. There had been a true Light in her; beauty, kindness. Even if she was the only one in the galaxy, what he'd seen in her, he would die for.

The two walked on in silence, lost in thoughts; on the same planet physically, but mentally, in different worlds. The grass beneath them silenced their footsteps, and the soft sky overhead threatened light rain in the near future.

In the distance, Boba could make out the city. It would only be a short while now. The air was cool, making the distance seem shorter, and simpler. (It was preferable to Florrum's heatwaves and sand, certainly)

With a quiet sigh, Cody pulled the hood of his cloak over his hair. Bythal had become allies with the Republic, he remembered that battle well. He couldn't be recognized as a clone, otherwise word would most likely get back to Coruscant that he and Fett had been seen working together. Again.

Distant thunder rumbled in the silence, and the first raindrops began coming down in a light, nearly invisible shower.

The city was only a mile—possibly two—away at this point. It was easily visible. For a city, it looked relatively rural; small. Of course, compared to Coruscant, or even Florrum, Bythal's cities were comparably smaller.

The rest of the walk they were still silent. When they reached the city, it was far less crowded than most. No excited bustling groups flurrying from one store to another; just people content to walk, and content to say hello to each other, and content to treat each other with respect.

It was hard to imagine that somewhere inside of it, the Twi'lek resided – a cold-blooded murderer.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cozzizzie: Hehe! :) And yeah, that commander is pretty robotic.**

The city lights burned overhead, illuminating the busy streets. The hunt had led them here; they had already eliminated seven of the suspects, and were now searching for the eighth. The Inn keeper had sent them on a fool's run to an abandoned warehouse. They hadn't returned to the Inn again, they had better leads to follow.

After some time, they'd tracked the target (hopefully) to a cantina. According to what they knew, he'd gone in half an hour ago, and he hadn't come out since.

Boba and Cody approached the packed building, side-stepping a drunken patron as he waddled between them, seemingly unaware of their presence. Smoke rolled from the door and neon lighting cut through the haze, lighting the building's interior.

Through the open door, Boba caught sight of a blue Twi'lek, sitting at the bar. The Twi'lek was hunched forward, both hands wrapped around a glass. The man looked around the room, eyes shifting as he seemed to be scanning faces. Everything about him was tense.

"I'll wait at the back entrance," Boba stated, heading off toward the side of the building. If they both went in the same way, the Twi'lek would get spooked, and they'd have a harder time catching him. If one waited outside, then even if he ran… he wouldn't get away.

Cody moved through the bar, attempting to avoid touching any of the drunkards. His hand came to rest on his lightsaber, but he didn't take it from his belt. He kept his gaze trained on the Twi'lek (also known as Trep Larnozz). For the time being, he hadn't been seen. 

The clone dodged a guffawing bird-like man. He pushed through several more patrons before he was beside Trep. The suspicious man had certainly noticed him by then, and was already on the move by the time that Cody arrived. He started off walking, looking over his shoulder at Cody. The former-commander followed without hesitation.

It scared Larnozz enough to make him run. He shoved anyone and everyone out of his way, making for the back door. He flung it open and slipped into the night – where Boba was waiting.

"Don't move."

Trep flinched and froze in place. He swallowed rapidly and looked over his shoulder at Cody. The Twi'lek clearly was weighing his chances on whether he could escape.

"Don't try it," Boba growled. He wasn't in the mood for a runner.

"What do you want?"

"Did you kill Lestren Aidler's wife and son?" Boba looked over the Twi'lek's shoulder, at Cody. So far, his "Force" ability had been helpful in deciding if the other potential suspects had been guilty or not. (If it was up to him, he'd have just shot them all, to be thorough. After all… they were all criminals.)

"What?" The Twi'lek's adams apple bobbed. He sneered. "Who's Lestren… Aidler?"

Cody moved forward, amber eyes flicking back and forth as though searching the man's expression. Trep looked at Cody then quickly looked back at Boba, then decided he preferred staring past them both. "You're insane!"

There was a moment of pause. Cody focused on the man's mind – surprisingly unguarded for a killer. He called upon the Force and pressed past what few defenses he had. Trep brought a hand up and shook his head, looking somewhere between frightened and livid.

Cody spoke, "You were robbing them."

"No!" Trep spat.

"You didn't intend to kill them. But they came home sooner than you expected. And you… enjoyed it." Cody pushed against the man's mind, and in return the Twi'lek let out a frustrated cry. "You killed her first, left the boy to watch. Chakaaryc, coward!" Cody growled.

Boba raised his blaster and aimed, shooting the Twi'lek between the eyes. (Or, he'd meant to. Left-handed shooting was harder, so he hit the man in the nose… The difference was minimal, as it still did the job.) Trep fell; a now-faceless twitched mass.

Looking at Cody, Boba nodded. Unless they wanted to haul a body with them, they'd need what was left of Trep's head.

Cody ignited the amber blades. He pulled the man's head off of the pavement, and with one quick, clean slice he held the freshly severed head in his hand. He put his lightsaber away and stood, turning back to Boba. "Got another bag?"

With a quiet huff, Boba holstered his blaster and tossed Cody the bag. Now, all that was left was to collect their fee from Lestren.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cozzizzie: Thank you for reading it!;)**

 _Light flickered, and images of trees and waterfalls hovered in the edges of Ahsoka's vision. The sun shone down over a green planet. No one told her, but she knew it was Bythal… she could recognize it easily. Somewhere in the distance, she heard a voice—familiar… comforting. Her mind refused to focus on the words—the words spoken in a language she didn't understand—but she smiled anyway—she knew who it was; Cody._

A sharp knock on the door forced the images away, leaving Ahsoka grasping at wisps of smoke and sunlight from a memory she had never had. She sighed, opened her eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh. The knock came again, more insistent this time. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

The young woman stood up from her meditation mat, and strode slowly to the door. Putting on her best smile, she hit the button and the door slid open.

"Commander Tano, General Skywalker requested I come find you for the mission briefing." Luston's voice was flat as a dirt moorland. He tried to keep it that way. He wore his helmet, and it effectively hid his annoyed expression.

Ahsoka smiled up at him. "Thanks Luston. How are you this morning?"

"Busy." He stepped away from the door, figuring they would be walking together.

"One second," Ahsoka stepped back into her room, pulled her light-sabers from on top of her nightstand, placed them on her belt, then stepped back to the door. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, briefly studying the new commander. After a moment, she stepped into the hall beside him, and started forward.

He walked on in silence, arms held by his sides. He tapped his teeth together, hoping to focus on something else other than his irritation. The transfer had not been like he'd expected, certainly, but he had been assigned by the Jedi Council.

"So, Commander—what do you think of the 212th?" Ahsoka asked, putting her hands on her hips and walking backwards, so she could look at him while she talked.

"They're unorganized after CC-2224's defection." The Jedi really like talking. He couldn't exactly tell her to stop, she technically _was_ his commanding officer. Luston ground his teeth together – they would crack one day.

Ahsoka stopped dead ahead of him. "Cody didn't defect." Ahsoka's tone was stern, and the smile she'd had previously was gone. "Everyone just made an assumption based on the word of a woman who may or may not have been inebriated at the time of the supposed incident." She'd known Luston for a week now, and he hadn't seemed to thaw out one bit.

"There was more than just one account of the fight," Luston returned, "And every one, inebriated or otherwise, reported seeing a lightsaber. He must have stolen it from the Jedi." Luston tried to continue walking. He hated traitors; and he was coming to feel somewhat the same about this chipper, thoughtless attitude he had seen since arriving.

"Both myself and Master Kenobi— _your_ commanding officer—checked. No Jedi was missing a weapon. I'll see you at the briefing, _commander_." Ahsoka smiled, but her eyes were distant and icy.

"Yes-sir." Luston started moving down the hallway, scowling.

Ahsoka shook her head, watching the clone leave. As a general rule, she liked the clones—they were good people. But Luston—though loyal to the Republic—was not one of the more likeable ones.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka turned and decided to take the long way to the briefing. Yes, her master would berate her for being late, but she'd rather be scolded than keep Luston company. As she walked, her gaze fell to the floor, watching only feet before where her feet landed.

Her thoughts drifted back to the dream—or what is a vision—she'd had. The effect of what she'd seen had calmed her; like some unanswered question had finally been dealt with. And she was sure now—more than she had been in the past weeks—that Cody was all right. Besides, he had her comm number. If he needed to contact her… he would. She hoped…

Her thoughts had pulled her from the present, and the distraction was enough for her to miss the person in the hall before her. She ran headlong into a clone. Ahsoka gasped. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, Commander," Rex replied with a smile, taking his helmet off. "Are you all right? You look a little… distracted."

"I am…" she sighed. "…I think I…" Ahsoka hesitated. If there was anyone she could trust at this point, it would be Rex. "I had a vision—or, I think I did." She smiled.

"A vision, sir?"

"Cody's safe. I don't know what exactly he's doing, but he's safe. He's with someone—but I didn't see who." Ahsoka shrugged. Whoever Cody was with, she hoped they were watching his back…

"Ah… That's good, sir." Rex paused for a moment, looking deep in thought. "He's gonna be on the run the rest of his life." There was another pause, and a cringe; the woman already had enough to think about. "Sorry, I just mean… He'll need to be careful. And if I know him, that's exactly what he'll be, and then some."

Ahsoka nodded. "He'll be careful… but as long as I'm able, I'm going to look for a way to prove he's innocent—or, at very least, get the GAR and the Council off his back. He shouldn't have to run."

"Yeah, and if there's anything I can do…" Rex let the sentence hang. No need to finish it.

"Thanks, Rex." Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder.

Rex gave another sideways-smile, his eyes brightening slightly. "Of course, Comander Tano. Cody's still a brother."

Ahsoka nodded. "Well… Guess we've got a briefing to get to, then?" She started forward, walking along beside Rex.

She knew Cody was safe. For now, that was enough. It would have to be enough.


	29. Chapter 29

A week had passed since Cody and Boba's last 'hunt', (the Twi'lek Trep). Stars shone in the night sky, the moon hanging high in Bythal's sky. Cody leaned against a tree, watching the stars. They were moving, shifting, but you could never see it. Not unless you knew where they were in the sky a thousand years before.

His dreams had been plagued with some sort of feeling. He woke up every several minutes, having a new dream every time he fell asleep; and still the feeling never left. He'd given up on trying to sleep. Instead he tried to busy his thoughts with what they would do tomorrow, and the next hunt, and what planet they would go to. Where would he buy armor? Who would hire them next? It seemed they had started a… business of sorts.

The sound of metal clanking broke the silence, followed by a curse. A beam of light shone from Slave I, sweeping back toward the ship, and then around it. Another curse. Silence.

Cody smirked. He shifted the position of his head against the tree, looking down at the ground beside himself. He called back towards the ship, "Boba?"

"What?" Light shone directly at Cody's face.

Cody cringed, closing his eyes from the sudden blinding light. "Having trouble?"

"You try loosening bolts with one hand."

Cody laughed quietly. He rocked forward, using his arms to help push himself off the ground. He moved in the direction of the other man's voice. "What is it you're doing?" he asked.

"When your friends on Coruscant chased us, they hit one of the cannons on the left wing. It's locked back; basically, it's useless until I can fix it."

"Right. I'll be your right hand; tell me what I'm doing."

"Sure." Boba waited until Cody was closer, then handed him a hydrospanner. He picked up a light, and held it toward the bolt in question. "Get this bolt…" he tapped it, "…off. When that's done, I can see how much damage is done, and what will need to be replaced."

Cody took the hydrospanner and began turning the bolt. He frowned and grunted as the thing stuck in place. Eventually it began to turn, loosening up. He continued turning it until it was completely off, then caught it in the palm of his hand.

"Help me slide this off," Boba gripped one side of the cool metal, and waited.

Cody took the other side and lifted, then pulled. The weight dropped on his arms and his hands started to quake, still he kept his grip until they lowered it out of the way.

Boba inspected the area, glaring at the scorch marks surrounding the gun emplacement. "It's not too bad… but I'll need a replacement mechanism, or it's stuck that way. Nothing we can fix tonight."

"Yeah. Tomorrow, then. Panel back or panel off?"

"Back for now, so it doesn't get misplaced."

Together they hefted the panel back into place, and Cody started to screw the bolt back in place. He handed the hydrospanner back to Boba, waiting for him to take it.

He took it, and ducked around the corner, tossing it onto the ramp and then leaning against the cool metal, staring out into darkness.

Cody went back to what he had been doing before; thinking. Though, he didn't move away from the ship this time. Instead he sat on the ground, back against the cool metal.

Boba slowly slid down until he was sitting only a few feet away from Cody. "So, why're you up?"

"Can't sleep." It was a vague answer, Cody could admit it to himself. "Left people behind. Why're you up? Ship repairs?"

Boba looked through the darkness for a moment, completely silent. "Don't sleep well."

Cody glanced over at him. He nodded sharply and looked back towards the forest. "It's going around."

Boba breathed out in what was almost a laugh. "Who'd you leave?"

The former-commander sighed and brought his hand to his forehead, "Ah, a commanding officer. I dragged her into the mess and then just… left." There it was. Guilt flashed across his expression, replaced by exhaustion.

Boba raised an eyebrow. "Her…?"

Cody huffed. "Yeah." He paused for a moment, thumping his head back against the metal. "Ahsoka Tano."

"The Togruta padawan?" He'd only met her once… and it hadn't been pleasant.

"How do you know her?" The clone sounded… defensive.

"She and one of your Jedi friends arrested me," Boba matched the defensive tone.

Cody frowned. He dropped into silence for a moment, staring straight forward. "Got any idea of the next job?"

"No."

"Haar'chak, does everything I feel have to be wrong?"

"Hmm…?"

Cody shook his head. Anger simmered in his heart, and he tried to push it away. He called on the Force, the comforting hum bringing some kind of peace back. "I should hit the rack. You should try to get some shut-eye too." He stood up before the teen could give a reply; the man seemed to genuinely be bothered by Cody's concern. Too bad. He watched out for his own.

"You should call her; your girl," Boba stood up, and headed toward the ship without another word.

Cody looked over his shoulder and crossed his arms, turning back to the woods. He scowled; he was being ridiculous. He was going to spend the rest of his life as a vigilante, and he would never stop looking back. He had looked back once, and it had been his greatest mistake, because now he couldn't stop. He'd looked back once, once in his entire life. Just… Just once.

And just once more.

Hesitantly, he started pushing the buttons on his comm link – he still kept it around his wrist. It was late, she might have even been on a mission. If he compromised her in anyway…

He continued pushing the buttons until a new green light lit up. He closed his eyes and began pacing, hoping to walk off the thundering of his heart. He could have been making another mistake.

"Call her!" Boba called back, just as he entered the ship and disappeared into the dark.

Cody huffed quietly. He sighed, bringing his arm up again. He made a face. He'd gone to her days after the incident; it kept returning to the forefront of his mind. His dreams had stopped after that. She hadn't minded. When he left; she said call. If he needed anything. Did he need something? He tried to come up with some kind of excuse.

"Okay," he breathed with a slight shake of his head. He called, and waited.

"Ahsoka here."

He wasn't sure if he felt a million times worse, or a million times better. Silence stretched on for he-wasn't-sure-how-long. " _Ahsoka."_

"Cody?" Her voice rose in pitch, and for a moment there was silence. "Are you okay? Where are you? Okay, maybe don't tell me that—but are you okay?"

"Yes-sir, yes," he laughed, a relieved sound. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I just…" There went his excuse. He was sure he had thought one through beforehand, but now his mind was giving him nothing. "Needed to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you did. I… I was worried you wouldn't—call I mean." Her voice was soft. "I miss you."

"I uh…" He rubbed a hand on his forehead, "I miss you, too. And 'course I'd call. And I still intend on making good of my promise to come back for that armor." There was a smile in his voice.

Ahsoka laughed quietly. For a moment, there was complete silence, then muffled words, "Yes, Yes I'll be there in a minute, Tup. Close the door please. Thank you." Silence. "Sorry… back. About the armor, it's burning a hole in my room—the sooner you can get it, the better…" her voice betrayed her smile. "You're all right though, really?"

"Tup still has the worst timing, I hear?" Cody leaned his shoulder against a tree. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm all right. Are you?" He paused for a moment, his voice growing more stoic, "Because if something's happened, y' know, I'll be there."

"He does… And I'm all right…" her voice trailed off. "The 212th has a new commander." Her sigh was easily audible.

"Ah. He treat you well?" Cody coughed. "And a', is he a good commander of course. How're the men taking it?"

"Let's just say… he's… uh, professional? He's as friendly as a dead, frozen, bantha, and the men… they miss you ALMOST as much as I do."

Cody huffed, the sound near to a laugh. "Well, good to know I haven't been completely forgotten." He looked back at the ship for a moment. "Maybe he'll thaw out. How's Kenobi?"

"Master Kenobi would never _say_ it, but he misses you too. And LOOsTAAAN will thaw out, when Tatooine freezes over."

Cody's smile turned to a grin. A confused grin, granted. "Uh, loo-stah-n?... Is this Lus'n at least good at strategizing?"

"I guess he's all right."

"And Rex?" Cody switched back to the previous topic.

"He's all right. Anakin keeps him busy." Ahsoka laughed. "I steal him as often as I can, though. Better company than Looostaaaahn."

"Tell 'Loostaahn' to…" The rest of the sentence switched to Mando'a. There was a pause, as if he was surprised he had said it at all. "Ah, actually, best not to. I… shouldn't have said that."

"Um… I can only imagine what it was…" pause, "…Maybe I should tell him." She laughed. After a moment of quiet, Ahsoka spoke again. "So, who's watching your back?

"Boba. Boba Fett." Cody started walking again, pacing along the tree line.

"Fett? Are you sure you can trust him? I suppose… but…" Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I just want you to be safe—that's all."

"Yes, I trust him." Cody briefly closed his eyes. "I uh, well, I have something to say just in case…" he paused and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "In case I can't come back for that armor, yeah? And I'm sorry, you're still a Jedi, so I shouldn't be…" He was trained to speak without hesitation. He huffed mirthlessly at himself. "I wanted to say it, but it's not…" He scowled, once again at himself. "I care about you. Well," he laughed, turning around to pace the other direction, "Love you that is." He pressed a hand against his closed eyes. "And take care of yourself; Ahsoka. I mean it."

Ahsoka was silent for a moment. "You better come back for the armor," her words were a whisper of their former selves. "I love you too—Jedi or not."

The man took a soft breath, leaning back against one of the trees again. "I will see you again."

"The Coruscant light festival is only a few rotations away, and… it's always packed. Millions of people come… No one would be looking for you, and I…" Ahsoka breathed out a quiet sigh. "If you think it's safe, promise me you'll try to come. ONLY if you think it's safe?"

"You have my word."

"I'll look for you."

Cody leaned his head back against the bark. He took a deep breath, "I… Should say good night."

"Yes. So should I…"

"Yes… It'll be a long day tomorrow. Might have a mission briefing." He felt they'd had this conversation before.

"Maybe so… yes. Or maybe there's nothing to do tomorrow…"

"Maybe you're right. And maybe, if that were the case, we theoretically could… talk for a while longer, Commander." He smiled again.

"Theoretically, I agree, Cody…" She was smiling.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Ozzizzie: Haha, yes! And yes again! Yay for an inner fangirl! *grins* Gramercy._**

 _Hands._

Cody woke with a start. He leaned forward in the co-pilot's chair, staring out the window as he calmed his racing heart. The dream already began to fade the moment he woke. They were still in a hyperspace window, the blue tunnel stretching on before Slave I. The clone leaned back with a quiet sigh.

Three days had passed since he'd spoken to Ahsoka. The Light festival was at the end of the month – he had mentioned it to Boba, but they hadn't spoken at length about it. Speaking of. Cody glanced sideways, opening his mouth as if to speak – he abruptly shut it. A faint blue glow mingled with the grey around the teen, a blue glow like that of sleep.

The former-commander smiled and looked back out the main window.

He leaned over, reaching across the distance between them. He gave the man's arm a shove with his hand.

Boba flinched and raised a hand in defense, only to end up staring blankly at Cody for a moment. He shifted, staring out the front window, then looking back at Cody. "We're not there yet."

"No. But it'd be nice to have more company than myself."

"Hmmph…" Boba crossed his arms and checked the scanner. They were still a ways out.

"What's the job?"

"A member of a crime syndicate has been smuggling resources from Mandalore to Death Watch. Our job is to take him out without the Duchess' knowledge, as she's… too peaceful for this kind of solution."

"How powerful is this guy?" Cody crossed his arms, still watching the stars blurring past.

"By himself? He's no one. If he's got his Death Watch guards with him… that would make it harder. We can watch him, and take him out when he's alone. It'll be simpler that way."

Cody nodded in agreement. "Right. Best to make it look like an accident – the client'll hear of his death on the news, that's proof of death."

"Exactly; then he transfers the fee, and that'll be that."

"Where does he work?"

"Shipping yard. That's how he gets the supplies shipped without being caught. He takes forbidden items and ships them without ever tagging them."

Cody listened to the humming of the ship's mechanics. "I'm surprised we haven't had a run in with Republic loyalists yet."

"I don't pick jobs unless I can guarantee success. I research before I pick."

"Smart."

"Someone has to be," Boba smirked and tapped a booted foot against Cody's shin.

"Mir'sheb," Cody retorted with a smirk.

"Di'kut."

"Atin jag."

"Ne'johaa." (shut up.)

"Gar bah, vod." (You too, brother.)

"Gar vercopa." (You wish.)

"Elek." (Yes.) Cody smirked again. He heard a change in the Slave I's humming – as if it was working harder, shifting into a different action. They were coming out of hyperspace.


	31. Chapter 31

**_AN: It says there are new reviews, but it's refusing to show them right now, so I'll just say thank you from the bottom of my heart! *Hugs* Gramercy! And to the guest reviewer, I'm so glad to hear it!_**

Hours later, Boba and Cody made their way through the crowded city, heading toward the shipping yards. They'd messaged their client, telling him they'd arrived. Now, they had to locate one Tyre Elson, and watch him—find when he was vulnerable.

People moved about, unloading or loading different ships, and giving clearance for prepped ones to leave. It was busy—though, it always was in big cities.

Pulling aside one of the dock personnel, Boba asked him where Tyre Elson was. The man looked at him—more specifically, his armor—and pointed him in the right direction. Boba glanced back at Cody, then headed forward. So far, so good.

Cody followed behind. He kept from being noticed as long as it was possible; he looked like a Jedi, even to himself. Maybe that was only because he had spent enough time with the Jedi to think that. The man narrowly avoided being bowled over by a large, bull-headed man carrying what looked like a hundred pound crate.

At the far side of one of the platforms, a man stood at the boarding ramp of a cargo freighter, speaking with two armor-clad men. He nodded, pointing to the crates, then the ship. One of the armored men left, watching the workers as they loaded the cargo. The other stayed behind, continuing the conversation with the other man.

"Tyre, most likely. They're Death Watch," Boba stated quietly.

"Kenobi has mentioned Death Watch before," Cody thought outloud as he watched the men loading boxes onto the ship.

"Hmm… I see." Boba paused for a moment. He looked over a crate he'd been using for cover, watching Tyre talk animatedly to one of the Death Watch. "I have something—a previous arrangement—to deal with. I trust you can handle watching them without me…" He looked back at Cody, waiting for a response.

Cody arched an eyebrow. "'Lek. Watch your back."

"I always do." Boba turned, walking back in the direction they'd come. "You too…" he said without turning back.

Cody looked over his shoulder before turning back to the men. Tyre watched them loading the cargo on for a moment longer, then finished his conversation with the armored man. He turned and stalked away from the bay, beginning to move past Cody's position.

The clone waited for him to pass. He followed at a distance, easily blending into the crowded streets. The two men joined him again. They were his guards, then. They walked down the streets, moving through buildings and back alleys, and down main roads. He would guess they did this often, they seemed comfortable with the route. Probably was made to lose anyone who might be following. 

He struggled not to lose sight of them. It was hectic, and he had never been to this planet – they knew their path, whereas he didn't even know the name of the city.

Cody wasn't sure Boba would be able to find him at this point. He supposed he would go back to the ship, or find a way to contact him.

Finally, they came to a stop outside an especially large building. He would guess it was a housing district – the two Death Watch fighters left Tyre at the door. Cody didn't follow him any further, instead turned and attempted retracing his steps. He was miserably lost.

The man reached out, trying to Sense it instead. The Force guided him back through the bustling city. Or, guided him to a cantina. With an amused… frown-like-expression, he recalled something Rex had once said (quoting Ahsoka). " _Commander Tano says the Force knows what you want—sometimes before you do."_

He shook his head and moved past the noisy cantina. Maybe a drink wouldn't be such a bad idea; still, he needed to find his way out of the chaotic city.

The Force continued to Guide him, only this time he found himself crossing over a rather large bridge that led to the ship's hanger bay.

He tried to make his way through the cramped space.

It seemed a waste of time anyway, because by the time he reached the correct room, he found it empty. The Slave I was gone. Cody sighed. Concern made its way into the forefront of his mind, and he forced it back into its designated box. He would just wait.

An hour later, the ship returned, displacing dust and any small, loose items in the hangar bay. Slave I rotated slowly, tipped until it was horizontal, and landed. Several moments passed before the boarding ramp dropped.

Cody stood from where he had been sitting on the floor, his back previously leaning against the grey wall. He strode towards the ramp, already calling up, "Should I even ask?" He moved up it. "Tyre lives at the Matteson Housing District, his guards leave him at the door."

"Then we can take him out tonight. If he dies "in his sleep," then no one will be any wiser for it. Poison could work…" Boba didn't say anything to the question Cody had asked.

Cody came to stand in front of the other man. "Inject an air-bubble into his bloodstream. It's harder for a medical examiner to give the correct COD. Nothing comes back on the tox screen."

"Could cause a heart-attack that way…" Boba thought for a moment. "All right. I've got injectors in the back." Even as he spoke, he disappeared for several moments, coming back with one of the injectors. "You're sure it'll work?" He'd never used an indirect method like that before, though he knew it had been effective for others.

"Yes. Into the vein that drains into the right atrium. It's the venous system. That's the quickest way." He'd spoken to many medics of the 212th off duty – often their conversations turned… Well, macabre.

Boba nodded. "Let's go. If he's still alone, we can take him out tonight."


	32. Chapter 32

Night had fallen and the two men moved outside of the housing district. It probably wouldn't take long – Cody was only wondering how to give the injection, keep from waking the man, and also keep from holding him down. If they held him down, he would have bruises in the shape of hands, the medical examiners would surely notice that. They could get into the room without waking him, he was sure of that. But giving the shot?

He frowned as they walked inside, only a select few lights turned on at this hour.

Boba walked along beside him, clearing corners to ensure they weren't seen. He turned in a slow circle, making sure they weren't followed either. "All right, which room?" They'd find it eventually, but if Cody could sense it, it would be quicker. Despite his dislike of the Force, Boba was finding that it did come in very handy.

"This way," his voice was a rough whisper. Cody led the way down the hallways, and up a flight of stairs. He could recognize the man's Force signature, and followed its quiet hum. He stopped outside room A335.

Boba elbowed Cody, and headed down the hall to an abandoned corner. "Before we go in, we need a plan."

"I get into his room first – you knock on the door. He won't question it, you look enough like Death Watch. He'll be distracted."

"Hmm… All right." Boba crossed his arms and nodded. He wasn't used to being the distraction. But, if it would work, it would work.

Cody turned, waving a hand in front of the keycard slide. It switched from red to green and the door cracked open on its own. The man slipped inside before quietly closing the door. The main hallway was wide enough for him to climb to the roof.

He put his hands against one side and his feet against the other wall, distributing his weight between his legs and arms evenly. He moved his feet first then caught up with his torso, making his way up to the roof. He stopped at the top, his arms shaking slightly as he held himself still, his limbs taking all of his weight.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Silence. Another knock. This time, from the room just beyond, the bed creaked, a loud groan followed. The knock was more insistent the next time.

"Tyre, open the door."

Tyre groaned and rolled out of his bed. Bare feet slapped against cold flooring as he made his way to the door in the dark, muttering curses to himself about the unholy hour of the night. He cracked the door open slightly. "Hmmm?"

The door was pushed farther open, and Tyre came face to helmet with someone he assumed—in his tired state—to be Death Watch. "What do you want now? I already sent out today's shipment," he whispered harshly.

Cody didn't waste any more time. He dropped behind him and rolled, taking the injector from where he kept it on his belt. Only briefly did he wonder what would happen if he missed the vein. He stabbed the needle into the man's leg and pushed the plunger down. In the man's shock he cried out, spinning and kneeing Cody roughly in the head. The clone grunted, moving a hand up to guard his face.

Tyre turned a shade of red, pressing a hand against his chest. He took a stumbling step, his back hitting the wall. He was groaning, sliding down to the floor.

Before Tyre fell, Boba caught him by the arms and dragged him backward, gently shoving the door closed behind himself. He dragged the man toward the bed he'd only just left, and hauled him onto it. With a less-than-careful action, Boba pulled the blanket over the groaning man. "Night, Tyre."

Turning around, he headed back across the room toward Cody, and held a hand toward him.

Cody grasped the man's wrist and stood, pressing a hand against his nose. He shook his head and scowled. Best they leave before someone reported hearing noise from Tyre's room.

Boba opened the door and stepped out into the hall, looking both ways, then starting off. He absently rubbed at his right wrist. It ached distantly, but it was better. He wondered when Cody—the commander turned medic—would give the 'okay' to take the cast off. Not that he needed permission, but…

They headed towards the staircase, making their way down until they reached the exit. The night air was cold, and windy. Cody cringed at the blustery weather.

Leaving the building behind, they continued forward for some time, sticking to shadows and avoiding any people who were up at this hour. After a short time, they reached a less crowded place. Boba stopped, turning to Cody. "I have unfinished business I have to deal with." He didn't say anything else, but waited for Cody to respond.

"More unfinished business?" Cody shook his head. "I'll stay here, unless this is anything like the men from the cantina on Florrum."

"I had to leave before I finished, so I could help you with Tyre," Boba defended. "And no. I won't need help." He nodded and backed up, then spun on a heel and headed off in the direction of the ship.

"I need a drink," Cody spoke to himself, shaking his head again. One of the buildings beside him was a pub – its neon sign lit up in the dark. He stepped towards it and inside, gagging at the stench that greeted him. He sat at the bar, blocking out the other voices.

The drink burned and numbed, tingling in his throat. It was soothing, in all of its burning, exploding, and numbing experience. Cody finished it off and paid the bartender, not wanting to be in there a second longer. He had unfinished business himself. Well, he supposed it wasn't unfinished now, yet still…

The night air nipped at his face. He began pacing the sidewalk, dialing a number on his wrist comm. One day it was going to break… It wasn't even his. He had taken it the day he left – he'd merely wanted to have a comm link with him when he'd gone to that cantina, and hadn't wanted to take it off of his armor. He'd never expected it to be so useful. He was however surprised that none of the men had reported this one missing, and had it turned off – shut down.

The men hadn't told anyone.

And he was sure they knew exactly who had it.

They were good, loyal men. He refocused and started calling, waiting for the familiar voice to come over the comm.

"Ahsoka, here."

 _"It's Cody_."

"Cody!" Sound came over the link. "I was hoping you'd call again. Will you come? I mean, to Coruscant?"

"Boba and I finished a job, haven't spoken about the festival at length yet. You assigned to guard the Chancellor?"

"A… job?" Ahsoka hesitated a moment, then went on. "Technically, yes…and no. Anakin is assigned to him, and I'm Anakin's padawan. He may need me, but he's already told me that I could enjoy the 'party' as he put it."

"Good of him." Cody smiled, leaning against the building. "Yeah, job – I told you I would do what the Jedi weren't allowed to; just trying to bring justice and closure for those that'll never get it through the justice system."

"Ah… I understand." Ahsoka's voice was soft and a bit distant. "All right." Slight pause. "I… I had a dream—or maybe a vision—and… it might _theoretically_ have been about you."

Cody paused while a group of young teens bustled past him. "Good things?" he half-joked, then grew more stoic. "What was it about, Commander?"

"We're not on duty, _Cody_." Ahsoka started. Her smile was audible. "It was mostly images. I could sense you, and hear you… but I didn't understand much."

"Sorry." The man sounded vaguely sheepish; he wasn't even in the army anymore. "Y' ever had a vision before?"

"Once—but it wasn't a pleasant one."

"Are you all right, Ahsoka?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I was sent with Senator Amidala on one of her talks. I was with her protection detail. Anyway, I had a vision of Aurra Sing—the bounty hunter—assassinating her. Of course, it didn't happen—but… It was still… unnerving. And technically, that was classified, and I'm not allowed to tell you…" Ahsoka laughed slightly at the end.

"Well, it'll stay classified with me." He kept himself from adding 'sir' at the end. "I hope the most recent one wasn't as…" he looked for the right word, "exciting."

Ahsoka laughed. "What if I said it _was_ , but in a _different_ way?" Her tone was light, almost mischievous.

His smile could be heard over the comm. "Exciting then, huh?"

"In a way." She smiled. "It's good to hear your voice, Cody."

"It's good to hear yours." He closed brown eyes momentarily before they opened to slits. "Loostahn still 'uh stick-in-the-sandpit?"

Laughter. "Last I saw him, yeah. Master Kenobi and the 212th deployed two days ago, so I've had two days without a Looostahn sighting. OH! But guess what? The gunship is fixed. You know, _thee_ gunship?"

"And the legend lives on."

"It does, and it will."

"What will you be doing at the festival?"

There was a moment of silence. "Well, honestly? I don't know… There'll be dancing. And food." She laughed. "I'll find something to do, I'm sure."

"Can't let someone beat me there for the dancing, then."

"Better not," Ahsoka smiled. "I'll wait for you, though."

Cody started walking. It seemed Boba wasn't going to be back anytime soon, he'd need to find somewhere to stay for the rest of the night. "The younglings are excited for the show, I bet."

"More so than the Masters can handle."

"Hah, what about the padawans?"

"I don't see much of them—all off with their masters. Oh, except Bariss. She's all right—maybe a bit distant. She's not really a partier though. She is very traditional in the Jedi ways."

"Yeah, I was never much for the-…" Cody was cut off, grunting. A man gave him a shove, glaring daggers at him – he hid the wrist comm in his cloak. He sneered in return. "Out of my way." 

The man shoved him again, pushing his shoulders back, but Cody stood his ground. "You were with that Fett fellow. Maybe I should find…"

Cody shoved him right back – and right out of the way. The man looked genuinely surprised as he was send sprawling on his backside. He hated cities. "Don't look for trouble, you'll get yourself hurt," he warned. He was tired of someone recognizing them everywhere they went; someone that generally had something against Boba.

Not to mention the man had interrupted a perfectly lovely conversation with _Ahsoka._

The clone kicked him in a rather specific place as he passed, ignoring the gasped-groan that followed. Maybe he had been spending too much time around bounty hunters.

"I was never much for the parties either," Cody finished. "Things change."

"Everything all right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Cities," he added the last part with a slight laugh.

"Ah, all right. I'd ask… what city? But, I know it's best if I don't know."

"I would tell you. You on Coruscant?"

"Just got here." There was noise in the background. "Tell him it can wait—Yes, I will… not right now." Shuffling. "Anakin is asking my opinion—personal, not professional—on something. It can wait. So, how is your traveling buddy?"

"He's… complicated."

"So, he's your Looostaahn?" Ahsoka laughed.

Cody laughed, "Heckuva lot better."

Ahsoka snorted. "I'm glad!"

Cody smiled sideways. The artificial lights hanging overhead burned his eyes, and he tried to ignore them. He listened to the woman over the comm – he wasn't sure when they would be forced to stop talking. Whether it be because of the Council, or his new career choice, or a broken wrist comm – so he made the most of it. He would let go when the time came – because she deserved that; he loved her.


	33. Chapter 33

Cozzizzie: *Hugs* Thank you for the kind review, you're the best! Enjoy.

Tracking him from where he'd left him the previous night, Boba had spent that morning looking for Cody. He'd gone into a bar, and according to the owner, he'd gotten a drink, paid, and left immediately. A homeless man who'd been sleeping on a street corner had heard a man "talking to himself." Boba assumed that meant Cody called the girl again. After that, the homeless man said Cody fought with someone, then left.

And so the morning passed, and eventually, his tracking led him to a run-down shack of a place; a poor excuse for a place to sleep. Boba entered and asked the man at the front desk if he'd seen Cody. He had. Apparently, he'd signed him in for one night in room 22B. Boba told the man he'd be signing out for him, then headed up to the room.

It only took a minute to find it. With a keycard he'd gotten from the man at the desk, he let himself in. Silently, he stepped into the small room. It was grey; grey walls, grey furniture, grey everything. (With the exception of a few blue paintings hung on the walls to make them more… human.)

Across the room, a small bed was placed just under the window. Cody was asleep—dead to the world under a grey blanket, and head buried under the pillow, blocking out city noise.

Boba crossed the room with practiced silence. He stopped beside the bed, and thumped a booted foot against one of the bed's legs.

Cody jolted into awareness. He stood up with a curse, lightsaber in hand. He hesitated, looking into familiar brown eyes. Recognition crossed his face. His chest rose and fell in a heavy breath and he lowered his arm, moving away from the bed and running a hand through his short-cropped hair. Purple surrounded his eyes, and his skin was a shade lighter than normal. All in all, he looked exhausted.

"Morning."

The man rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Where'd you go?"

"Like I said; had to finish something." Boba glanced around the room. "The client transferred funds this morning. We should go… before we're noticed. Apparently, the duchess is a friend of your Kenobi."

Cody grunted his response. He could feel stickers growing on his face; he would shave later. The man picked up his cloak from where he had left it and pull it on.

The two of them left the building, heading back toward the spaceport. The walk was short, and pleasant enough with cool air. They reached the hangar, and Boba led the way to Slave I. The boarding ramp opened, and he walked in, right around a silver crate in the center of the floor, as though it wasn't there.

"What's that?" Cody asked, his usually-clear voice now groggy.

"It's yours."

"No, it's a box." The man didn't seem to notice he had said anything strange for a long while. He rubbed crumbs off of his eyelashes.

Boba smirked. "Yeah, and it's your box." With that, he headed off into one of the small rooms of Slave I, busy with something else, leaving Cody alone with the crate.

Cody quirked an eyebrow after the man. He crouched, squinting as artificial light reflected off of the silver surface and into his eyes. He began opening the latch, sliding the top of the box off. He stared for a moment, trying to wipe the exhaustion from his mind and focus on the contents.

He pulled out the object on the top.

A helmet; white, Mandalorian armor. It had a wider T-visor, more like the clone armor. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He rocked back on his haunches, still staring at the helmet in his hands. He smiled slightly and went onto admire the rest of the new armor.

"Boba – vor entye."


	34. Chapter 34

Cozzizzie: Yes! And yes again! C'est voila!

Ahsoka stood on a street corner in the busy city of Coruscant. The Light Festival was only days away… and she had some shopping to do. The idea was a new one for her, as she rarely actually… shopped. To be honest, Ahsoka had no idea what she was doing—so she'd brought company.

"All right, where do we start? I've never done this before…" Ahsoka admitted sheepishly.

"Eh…" Rex laughed, "Neither have I. I mean, it's not like polishing armor."

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm sure it'll be all right though!" she said brightly. Looking around, the young woman decided to start off in a shop directly ahead and to the right. "That one looks okay." She headed toward it, wondering what she was thinking; really. It was just a party, and her usual outfit would be just fine… and yet, here she was, dragging Rex along on a shopping spree. Perhaps she should have her head examined.

Rex gave a shrug, palms facing upward, and followed after the young woman. He supposed it looked okay as any other clothes shop. "Got any preconceived ideas, Commander?"

"Umm… No?" She grinned up at him. "Just looking for something to wear to the festival; something… different. And… I wanted your opinion."

Rex smiled. He held his helmet under his arm, pinned against his side. The store smelled of roses, and was a two story-building. People meandered, holding dresses up to themselves and looking in the standing mirrors placed at every turn.

Ahsoka spun in a slow circle, looking at everyone—checking for threats really. It was war time, after all, and habits were hard to break. "Okay…" she began. "Where to start?" Aimlessly, she strode forward. The sheer amount of clothing was shocking. There were so many colors. It was all very… different. She was used to the brown hues of the Jedi temple. This was exotic, in comparison.

"Well, dresses or…" He fingered one of the skirts hanging on a mannequin, "These?" He was getting first glances. And second glances. And even _third glances._

Ahsoka laughed. "Right. Well, I guess…" she slowly headed toward a seemingly endless row of dresses. She pulled out the first one. It was about knee length, strapless, crimson, and… sparkly. She made a face. _Too_ exotic.

Rex looked through a different row. They seemed to be all two-piece. He subtly scowled at the bejeweled, frilly clothes.

Ahsoka found an emerald green gown. It was a little less over-the-top than the red one. She held it up and shrugged a shoulder. "Wha'd'ya think?"

"Well, you'd look lovely in it, sir; but it's…" he tilted his head slightly, "fringy?"

"Fringy? Is that a word?" Ahsoka laughed and hung the dress back where it had been. "No fringies, then." She skimmed over a few yellow dresses. Yellow wasn't her color—at all. She picked up a light blue dress. It was short, and had "fringy" sleeves. She stuck it back. "This is not as simple as other women make it sound."

"How 'bout this?" Rex picked up a dress. It was a purple layered dress; pretty in and of itself, but most likely not matching with her skin tone and eye color.

Ahsoka looked at it. "Maybe!" She took it and held it in front of herself. "How's it look?"

He scratched his temple. "Nah."

Ahsoka laughed. "Nah it is then." She set the dress back. "See? Good thing I brought you. At least I have someone with an honest opinion!"

After half an hour or so of searching, Ahsoka had—eventually—chosen a few dresses. She decided it would be easiest to try them on before deciding, and disappeared into the back, looking for the changing rooms, leaving Rex standing alone… in the middle of a dress shop.

He cleared his throat, turning slowly. The building bustled with energy. He busied himself with looking through other clothes, thinking he might find something else. The only thing he found were more odd stares – even more than at first, as Ahsoka wasn't with him.

He eventually found his way back to the dressing rooms and decided it best if he just wait for her there.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka peeked out of one of the rooms, looking around to ensure no one was there to see her. The blue stripes on her montrails were almost black. Slowly, she opened the door and all but snuck out. "So…" she began in a quiet voice. She spun slowly.

She'd ended up with a midnight blue gown. It had one long sleeve, and one shoulder-less. It was fitting to the knees, then flared out gently. It had sparkles set deep in it, shining like stars in the right light—but it wasn't too exaggerated. The back hem trailed on the ground behind her. She figured she might need heels to keep it from dragging. "What do you think?" her voice sounded small, even to her.

"Wow." Rex smiled. "You look… lovely, sir." His smile turned to a grin. He was used to her more simple brown clothes.

Ahsoka's sienna skin turned a darker shade and she crossed her arms. "Thanks…" She looked up at him. He was still grinning. "What?"

"Just not used t' it." Rex schooled his features, "That's the one. In my opinion, that is."

Ahsoka grinned. "All right. That's good enough for me, then." She bobbed her head and backed into the changing room. "Thanks, Rex!" She closed the door. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she paused for a moment. She really _did_ look different.

Quickly, she changed into her own clothes. She left the other two dresses up on the hook in the room, hung the blue one over one arm, and stepped out again. "Okay then." She smiled. "I've got what I need." Disappearing for another minute, she paid for the dress, and found her way back to Rex. "Let's go. I've had all the shopping I can stand!" Ahsoka laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

***

Days had passed. Cody and Boba were on a transit ship going to Coruscant for the Light Festival. The train was packed, the air seemed… Stale. They would reach the planet in a few minutes. Cody wore the new armor – it was entirely white except for a bounty hunter sigil on one of the shoulders, and several freshly painted orange markings. The utility belt held his lightsaber, and he had kept the dark cloak.

Boba—for his part—had left his armor on Slave I, knowing it would be too recognizable. He wore dark, nondescript, civilian clothes, and a hooded cloak. He still had his blaster though—that was something he wouldn't part with.

Absently, he scratched at the cast. His wrist itched beneath the white bandaging. Boba scowled. Cody had said he'd need it another two weeks. Boba wasn't sure it'd last that long—he might scratch through it before then.

Cody crossed his arms, trying to avoid being touched by any of the other travelers. He hated crowded places even more than he used to. He moved a hand out and caught Boba's uninjured hand – "You'll ruin the cast if you keep it up." The man's absent actions were putting him even more on edge.

"I know that," Boba hissed. He stared up at the T-visor of Cody's helmet. "You try feeling like there're bugs crawling under your skin."

Cody cringed. He knew that feeling all too well. "It'll be off soon enough." He moved his hand, pulling it back to himself and crossing his arms once again.

The teen looked doubtful. Soon enough was two weeks ago. "Fine," he muttered. Turning, he glanced out the window. Already, he could see Coruscant below them. The planet was lit up with millions of lights, shining in the darkness. In a few hours, the Light Festival would begin. Thousands of people were here to see it…

With a sigh, Cody sat on one of the chairs provided for the passengers. He placed his hands on the chair arms and crossed his legs, tapping his fingers without thinking.

The call came from the pilot, letting the passengers know they were entering the atmosphere, and would be landing in a matter of minutes.

"So, she know you're coming? For sure?"

"Not for sure."

"Hmm…"

Cody looked over at Boba for a moment – it was odd seeing him without his usual armor. He didn't think too much of it, instead moving on with his thoughts. "Glad you're watching my back," he stated, throwing it out there as if it were just a side-comment.

Boba nodded. By this point, he was actually used to having Cody around. He trusted him—to be honest. He hadn't trusted someone in a long time—years.

The other man frowned as he waited for the landing to begin. The pilot called something else over the radio, then brought the ship down. The landing sequence had started, and Cody – quite uncharacteristically – felt his muscles twitching, eyeballing the large doors.

"I'm no Jedi, but even I can tell you're tense," Boba said quietly, tapping a hand against Cody's helmet to get his attention.

The once-commander huffed in response. He switched to speaking in Mando'a, "Never been in this position before. This'll probably be the last time I see her, she'll be a Jedi in the coming months. She's trained long enough."

"Why don't you just ask her to leave?" Boba asked flatly. If people loved each other, shouldn't they be together?

"It wouldn't be right." Cody sighed and shook his head. "The war is more important than how I feel. If she wants to come, she can – but I wouldn't ask it of her."

"Fine." Boba shook his head and shrugged.

A moment later, the pilot's voice came over the speakers, announcing that everyone could exit the ship. The occupants began meandering toward the doors as they opened, shuffling out and making their way to the platform. Many searched for loved-ones, while others just left and headed toward the city. 

Cody glanced sideways at the other man. Why would he even suggest it? If he asked her and she came, she would be traveling with them; a Jedi. Boba hated the Jedi. And Ahsoka had been one of those to arrest him. Sometimes Boba confused him.

He pushed himself out of the seat and began to walk towards the large doors, waiting for the bounty hunter to join him.

Boba glanced over his shoulder, then moved along beside Cody. He grunted as a Rodian shoved him, trying to move past. Boba pushed the green humanoid, forcing him back. "Watch it," he growled. Life was so much easier inside his armor. No one pushed him—that was for sure. But now? He looked like any other teen, and all respect for his personal space was lost.

The Rodian gave a mocking smile before pressing through with the rest of the passengers. As he was walking out, Cody called upon the Force – before the other man could make it out, he flew forward and down the ramp on his face as if an invisible boot had given him a swift kick.

Boba snorted, smirking slightly. "Isn't that against some code?"

"Not mine."

"Right." With that, they headed forward, walking out the door. Boba grinned down at the fallen Rodian, mimicking his sneer from only moments before. The Rodian swore up at him, but was too busy trying to stand, to do anything else.

Cody walked by the other man's side. In the past he would have taken point, or followed behind – there had ever been two variables. Men looked at him to lead, or they waited for him to follow. It was a good change of pace.

The crowds flowed forward, like fish in a stream. Some got into taxis, while others decided to walk. Boba and Cody walked along the street, making their way through the city's winding streets. The air held a sense of excitement that was tangible. "Where're we going?"

"She'll be around the Chancellor." Cody noted it wasn't the safest place for them to be going, but he Sensed she would separate from the guard detail for a while. After all, Skywalker had told her to 'enjoy the party'. "Just gotta get lost in the crowd an' we shouldn't be noticed."

"Hmph… yeah." Boba figured it shouldn't be too hard. He'd never been to Coruscant just to visit. It had always been a job. His father had promised to bring him here someday… just to see the city. He supposed this was as close to "seeing the city" as he would get.

The sun would be going down in a matter of hours, and already the streets were filling. The Festival had already begun in spirit.


	36. Chapter 36

**Cozzizzie: Yes! *Grins* Sorry about the teasing... This is the last chapter, and then there's an _epilogue_ after this! And then voila! Thank you for sticking with this story...**

The main square of Coruscant city was made into a sort of spectator's view for the senators and chancellor. A temporary, see through dome had been put up around it, and the temperature was controlled, and brought to a pleasant temperature. In the far side of the dome, a band played soft, pleasant tunes.

The lights were dimmed, and the show was to begin in only a matter of minutes. Everyone was waiting expectantly. Some people talked pleasantly, a few danced in the designated area. Anakin, Rex, and several men from the 501st, were with the Chancellor.

Ahsoka spun in a slow circle, looking at each of the guests, just as she'd been doing since the sun had gone down. She bit her lip and crossed her arms. The soft material of her dress rubbed gently against her skin. He wasn't here yet—or, she hadn't seen him.

Scattered around the dome, clones stood around, also scanning the crowd. Though they were looking for potential threats, and Ahsoka was looking for… Cody. She tapped into the Force, looking for Cody's Force signature. But with so many people—many of whom were Jedi—it was like looking for a raindrop in an ocean. She sighed.

In her distraction, she bumped into none other than Luston. "Oh, I'm sorry."

He spun and looked down at her.

She didn't have to see his face to know he was frowning under his helmet. "Have you ever been to the Light Festival before?"

"No."

"Ah…" Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. She shifted away from him, but didn't leave. "Well, it's… nice. You might enjoy it." 

Luston nodded.

"How is Master Kenobi? He must be here… but I haven't seen him in a few days."

"He's fine. Doing his _job_."

Ahsoka frowned slightly. "I am doing what my Master told me to do. Is that all right, Commander?" Ahsoka asked, trying to keep her annoyance at bay. She breathed in deeply, breathing out the negative emotion.

"Of course, Commander Tano. But isn't it your job to stay with him—even if he says you _can_ wander?"

Ahsoka smiled. "It's my job to watch his back." She turned, pointedly waving at Anakin. He smiled and waved back at her. "He's right there. If he needs me, I'll know."

"Yes-Sir."

"So…"

"Commander Tano; I have a job to do." He snarled, pushing past her.

Luston ran straight into another armored man. Only, his armor was much different from the commander's – though still white. Luston grunted in surprise then attempted moving past the newcomer. His attempts were blocked. They were the same height; the other man bumped his plated chest against Luston's. The man was in Luston's face, and he tried to keep his temper in check. Still, a scowl settled on his face. "Why don't you move?"

"Oh, am I in your way, _sir_?"

"I suggest you get out of it."

"Yeah, let me do that right now-…" The bounty hunter stepped back. Luston tried to move past again, and the man instantly stepped in front of him. "Whoops."

Ahsoka looked between the two men—the clone, and a Mandalorian—and stepped forward. There was something familiar about the man. "Luston, just let it go." She looked with curiosity at the man. He seemed… safe, to her.

"But, Sir…" 

"That's an order, Luston."

Luston growled and backed up a few steps, then spun on a heel and strode away.

Ahsoka smiled up at the Mandalorian. "I suppose I should thank you—Luston's a bit… cold." She laughed. She wanted to ask if she knew him… she did. She was sure.

The man scowled underneath his helmet as he watched Luston's retreating back. He was no commander, just a glorified _Shiny._ The newcomer seemed to pause for a few moments before pulling his mind back to where he was. His heart picked up. She was… His mouth went dry. She didn't even recognize him, and he couldn't seem to make his tongue function.

Ahsoka stared at him through the Force. His Force signature was similar to… but… She stepped forward, dress twirling and swaying lightly around her ankles. "Cody?" Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"What?" The man barely pulled himself from his stupor. "Ah, right." He moved his hands up and pulled off the helmet; everyone was preoccupied, too much so to notice him. "You…" He laughed quietly and ran a hand through his hair, eyes momentarily flickering down then back up.

Ahsoka felt a cool energy pulse through her. Her skin tingled. Before she really knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around him, leaning her head against his armored chest. "You like it?" she muttered quietly.

"Like – yeah," Cody didn't stop the grin. He moved his arms around the shorter woman, looking down at the top of her head. His heart hammered. He wondered if it was loud enough to be heard through the armor.

Ahsoka pulled back and looked up at him. The people around them seemed to fade. The festival had begun… floating light outside the dome exploded with millions of colors in the night sky; Ahsoka barely noticed it. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it…"

"Course I made it." Cody moved a hand to the side of her face, half beneath one of her montrails.

Ahsoka put one hand over his, smiling up at him. "I missed you—It's been so… It hasn't been the same without you. I was afraid I'd never see you again…"

His heart fell for the briefest of seconds. He still remembered what he told Boba – this was probably the last time they _would_ see each other. He tried to push it back into one of the mental boxes far away from the forefront of his mind. "Want to see the lights outside?" He held his other hand forward.

Ahsoka nodded, smiling.

Cody took her hand, suspiciously eyeing the crowd. Eventually he saw a way out that led to the back entrance. He started walking, turning back to look at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka moved along beside him, dress swaying lightly as she walked. They headed toward the exit. On their way, Ahsoka spotted a teen nod to Cody. She glanced at Cody, then at the teen again. She didn't need to ask to know who it was. He looked… older than the last time she'd seen him.

Cody returned the nod. They made it to the door and he held it open, motioning for her to go first.

Ahsoka stepped out into the dark, chilly air. Lights of varying colors brightened the way as she stood outside. She rubbed a hand over her bare shoulder. It was a bit cooler than she'd expected it to be, but the excitement had her feeling as though she was up in the stars. She was still beaming.

Cody took his cloak off and instead draped it over her shoulders. He stared at her eyes for a long moment, a warm glow settling in his own amber ones. Energy pulsed with the beating of his heart.

Ahsoka pulled the cloak around her shoulders. She held his gaze. In another moment, she was on the tips of her toes, both arms around his neck. Her lips were inches away from his; she paused. Eyelashes fluttered slowly over blue eyes. If he didn't really feel the same way, should she stop…

Surprise was the clone's initial reaction. She was warm; her breath against his skin. He felt… dizzy. Cody put both hands on either side of her face, under her montrails – pressing his lips against hers. He could hardly stand touches since the incident; yet now adrenaline flowed through his veins, pulsing down his arms, a warmth growing in his chest.

Ahsoka leaned in. Her eyes closed and her heart raced. The Jedi forbade love of this kind; but in this moment, she knew she'd never felt anything more naturally _right_.

A quiet cough drew their attention. Ahsoka gasped, pulling back slightly and turning to see none other than Tup. She almost wanted to laugh.

Tup coughed again. He gaped, seeming to be searching for the correct words.

Cody both laughed and winced. "On your way, soldier."

"Yes-sir." It was habit. Tup looked barely conscious as he began shuffling forward, moving towards the door.

Ahsoka let out a breath, and let her head rest against Cody's chest. "Tup always did have the worst timing."

Cody shook his head, eyes closing as he grinned. He had dropped his helmet somewhere from point A to point B – he didn't want to move to pick it up just yet. He put his hands on her back.

Ahsoka let her hands find his shoulders again. "So…" she smiled.

"You're beautiful," he spoke, saying what he'd not managed to earlier.

Ahsoka felt heat creep to her cheeks. Her montrails and lekku darkened and she smiled. "Thank you," she wasn't sure if she'd actually spoken.

He rubbed his hand against her back, the material of the dress felt course against his glove. He pulled back and kissed her forehead, staying like that for long seconds.

"I love you." She never expected it—truly. Only a few months ago, she'd known very little about him… but in the past months, things had changed. Now, nothing felt the same at all—it was better.

"I love you too – _Ahsoka._ " The name was all-but purred, his accent brought out.

Ahsoka leaned against him, closing her eyes. The music in the dome drifted quietly to them; like something from a distant dream… something Ahsoka had never let herself think of before. She didn't want to move—she didn't want it to be over. How could she just… go back?

Cody's heart continuously raced. He couldn't seem to calm it, and he didn't wish to try. "You can keep the armor…" There was something… foreign in his voice.

"M'kay…" Ahsoka answered—if it could be called an answer. She didn't move.

"Cloak, too."

"Thank you—it's warm," Ahsoka smiled up at him, blinking slowly.

"Yeah, 's isn't it…"

Ahsoka laughed quietly. "Mhm…" She breathed a quiet sigh.

He knew, logically, he would have to leave. Before he or Boba were recognized. The lights still shone around them, brilliant hues lighting the darkness. They would have to say it; again. It was ripping his chest apart.

Ahsoka Sensed the apprehension. She frowned slightly. Ahsoka knew—she knew that Cody couldn't stay. She felt her heart drop. It wasn't safe for him to stay… She could feel the words coming—but she refused to hear or say them just yet.

"What's your favorite color?" Cody's words were random to say the least – and whispered, his breath against her montrails. He didn't know. There were things he'd never known, and he wished to know before the sun woke.

Ahsoka repressed a shiver. "Would I be lying if I said pink?" She smiled.

"You tell me." He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sentimentally speaking, it comes a close second to orange…" she whispered.

Cody moved back, his hands on either side of her face once again. He needed to get his helmet. He needed to leave. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers. There was a pain he was certain would never leave.

Ahsoka leaned in, closing her eyes. If he asked her to leave—she almost would… perhaps she _would_. Anakin would feel betrayed, so would the Council—but… but did Anakin's feelings, and the Council's wishes, have to come over what she wanted—what her _soul_ wanted?

The man felt something warm running down his cheek. He wouldn't admit what it was, even as it ran onto Ahsoka's face from his own. His heart was being shredded, the air crushed from his lungs.

Ahsoka pretended not to notice, even as her own eyes began swimming.

There was a moment that felt like hours, and felt like seconds. Cody moved back – he'd given a part of himself he would never have back. He would never _take back_. "Have to leave," he managed, keeping his voice low to stop the pain from showing through. He stooped to take his helmet from the ground, his limbs feeling almost too weak to push him back up again.

Ahsoka nodded. "I know…" she took his free hand in one of hers.

He stared intently at her hand. It was easier; simpler. He took a deep breath and met blue eyes, trying for his best winning smile. "Y' take care of yourself."

"Watch your six—and… if you need anything, call me." She didn't move.

"Always do. And… you too. Loostahn gives you any trouble, I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Ahsoka laughed—it sounded a bit strangled, but she'd tried. "Will do, _Cody_."

" _Ahsoka,"_ Cody returned.

"I didn't think anything could be this… difficult," Ahsoka whispered.

"I won't… put it off." Cody carefully pulled his helmet back on. "G-…" He stopped. He had to try again. He was beginning to hate that word. "Goodbye, 'Soka."

Ahsoka stood on the tips of her toes again. She kissed the black visor, leaving a shining lip-gloss on it. "Sorry for the smudge," she whispered.

Cody was laughing; it sounded strained even to himself. "Won't be a problem, sir." Even the short title sounded much more informal than ever.

"Later then, _Commander_." She tried for a winning smile; her very best. She didn't want to let him leave with her last expression being one of misery.

He squared his shoulders and gave a half-hearted salute. They were very best and picking up broken pieces, it seemed. Yet walking away was the hardest; he was a man who never looked back.

But he would look back, for one. _Just one._


	37. Chapter 37

**Cozzizzie: Very, very true, it would be strange. Haha, he does, doesn't he? Tup was the comic relief, who would have thought... *Grins* Well, here this is - enjoy!**

The streets were still filled with hundreds of thousands of people, all there to see the brilliant lights. They lit up every corner, every alley of the planet. Cody kept moving one foot in front of the other. He was still duty-bound, whether or not the Republic named him a traitor. And they had. They didn't investigate further, simply put out for his arrest.

After he'd fought his whole life for them and their forsaken war. He hadn't questioned it; he'd taken orders, he'd served his General and the Jedi.

He was no traitor. That word was equal to c _oward_. The Republic was corrupt. The hearts of men wanted power, not peace – whoever pulled the strings, whoever hid behind the curtain of the skirmishes and battles, they wanted to rule. They wanted to be a god, playing with the lives of men. Millions of clones had died, many of them needlessly. Innocents, bystanders, Jedi, children, women, men.

Billions dead in a war that he now Sensed was only for one man's greed. He didn't know who pulled the strings. But it made sense; all of the times information had been leaked, incidentally causing even more death than usual – the times he heard General Kenobi musing, wondering if perhaps there was a chance _someone was behind it all. Corruption in the midst._

Cody had been proud of his service. Maybe he'd just been blind. Maybe he had been serving a monster and not the cause _he_ had been fighting for. He had _been a good soldier._ Finally, he could admit it to himself; the last months had been Sheol. The last _years_ had been Sheol. Everything had been taken, nothing had been given. He had felt wrong for the wrongs done _against_ him and _his_ kind.

It wasn't wrong to watch out for family over others. He'd sold his soul for the millions who were also caught in the middle of this Light-forsaken war. Or maybe his soul had been sold without his consent.

The man stopped in the middle of a busy street. Everyone around ignored him entirely, and he was fine with that.

The only reason he was walking away was because of this _war._ Duty. It was ingrained into his mind from birth.

Maybe walking away wasn't the right thing.

Perhaps leaving Ahsoka was the will of his commanding officers; perhaps it was time he stopped listening to those voices. Walking away wasn't what the Light called him to do. It wasn't what he wanted. It didn't seem to be what she had wanted, either.

Just what they wanted of him.

He wasn't a soldier anymore.

He was a man; just a human.

He would rather die for Ahsoka, or for Boba – then to live for the manipulators and murderers that had sold his soul. The Republic bought hundreds of thousands of _men_ to _fight for them_.

There were others who held his loyalty now. 

He was walking back through the crowd, pushing his way through – what if she'd already left? And if he couldn't find her? He sped up to a jog, people moving out of his way thanks to the Mandalorian armor. He could see the building coming into view again, but he couldn't see her. His heart was pounding, thundering in his head, rushing in his ears. He broke away from the gathered people, searching for her Force signature.

There were too many different Force signatures.

' _Ahsoka. Ahsoka.'_

He was reaching, calling; she could have left. She could say no. He could have been losing it.

 _'Ahsoka. Ahsoka.'_

People milled about, seeming not to notice the distress so close to them… then _she_ appeared, weaving her way through the masses. She was looking around, eyes darting around the crowd. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ahsoka's gaze found Cody. She moved forward, narrowly avoiding being crashed into by people. Her feet wouldn't move fast enough in high-heels. She paused only long enough to pull them off, leaving them in the street—she didn't need them. Ahsoka pulled her skirt up enough that it wouldn't drag on the ground, then sped up.

She ended up coming to a stop only a yard away from Cody. Her eyes were wide, and for several seconds, she was quiet. Slowly, she reached up and pulled the string of beads—signifying her padawan status—from its place. "If you ask—I'll leave this…"

The man's hands hovered above her shoulders, as if he didn't dare touch her. He shouldn't. Voices still screamed in his head, clawing at his skull. "I want you to come with me," he spoke; he didn't know what she wanted. He respected whatever she did want.

Ahsoka beamed. "Then we'll go." She would leave the padawan beads in Anakin's room. She would explain—to a vague degree—that she couldn't stay. He would eventually understand. This was what she wanted. It wouldn't be right for her to remain a Jedi, if she couldn't even follow the code they believed… no. It was _right_ for her to leave— _this_ was right.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. God bless, and gramercy!**


End file.
